Petals Of Blood and Darkness
by Tremor230
Summary: Rated MA for Violence, Blood, Sex, Madness, Sex, more Blood and Sex...So take this story and read it in front of your kids, they will love this ( :) ) Born from the collaboration of Tremor230 and Soarath. When Alucard absorbed Schrodinger he never thought that he would have landed inside a sewer inhabited by an Huge Fox, nor that a mad, magic user clown would have followed him
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto with the powers of Alucard, the spells and Madness of Kefka and a little "Souvenir" from one of the most Bad-ass character in the video-game history.**

**With him an equally dark Ino an a even darker Anko, the new Monster of Konoha will drench himself in the blood of his enemies while his Mad laugh will drag the survivors in the deepest pits of fear.**

**Born from the collaboration of Tremor230 - The Crazy writer **

**and Soarath - The Ultimate pervert**

Pairing: Naru/Ino/Anko (Soarath is writing my lemons, so I have to add her in exchange...that and I really like her ^ ^)

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hellsing, Final Fantasy or whatever I will use in this fic.**

**Dark petals of Blood: Chapter1: the new Monster of the Leaf.**

**- The Psycho Clown -**

"IT'S OVER KEFKA! WE WON!" said Terra, the daughter of an human and an Esper

"Life...Dreams...Hope...Where do they come from? And where do they go? None of that junk is enough to fulfil your hearts! Destruction...Destruction is what makes life worth living! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy everything!" yelled Kefka Palazzo, first human test subject of the studies about Magitek.

Consumed by his Madness and power he managed where everyone else failed, HE BECAME A GOD, The Physical manifestation of Magic, absorbing the Warring Triade's power elevating Himself above everything in his world.

But now thanks to a group of heroes he was defeated, his body started crumbling into dust as the very same IDEA of Magic was disappearing with him, the embodiment of the magic Power.

His six wings, two of the angels, two of the devils and two of the dragons signifying his being above such things as Good, Evil or even Neutrality (I know it is probably wrong, but to me it sounds greatly symbolic the fact his wings were like that) disappearing just as his power was dispersing in the wind.

"Tee-hee-hee-hee...this...this is not funny...not at all" leaving out a somehow _Sad_ laugh he was dying, his blond hair moving in the furious wind blowing on the Flying Continent, his eyes losing focus and dulling.

"I never heard a sad laugh" muttered Celes watching the Mad Deity turning to dust.

**- The One Winged Angel -  
**

"I...will never...be a memory...Cloud...Never" the fading voice of Sephiroth whispered those words as his body started disappearing absorbed by the Lifestream, the vital energy of the very same planet.

His plan to become a god was based upon the belief that it was possible to merge with the Planet's Lifestream and taking control of it, thus the Planet itself.

In order to do so he summoned Meteor, a mighty and destructive meteorite entity from outer space so to catastrophically damage the Planet, hoping that the Planet itself would call out a massive wave of Lifestream in a desperate attempt to heal the injury and giving Sephiroth the possibility to try and merge with the whole dying world.

But Cloud, a SOLDIER just like him had to interrupt his plans more than once, fighting with Sephiroth and his various forms, trying to stop his ambition of greatness.

And now his whole celestial being was slowly falling apart, his multiple pure-white wings slowly losing feathers in a beautiful yet sad spectacle as they briefly filled the area before disappearing, the halo on his back losing his light before rusting and crumbling.

He was finally dying.

In a last attempt of taking for himself the victory Sephiroth challenged Cloud a last time in the blond's spirit, but ending defeated one last time and fading away completely, his spirit and strength finally becoming one with the Lifestream, even if only in death.

** - The No-Life King, Nosferatu -  
**

"You lose, My dear Alucard" said The major, the fat midget was sporting a wicked grin on his face as the first rays of the rising sun started to shine

"Me...lose? Hahaha" said Alucard, the Nosferatu, The Vampire, The No-Life King.

Alucard was a a young man around in his 20's and 30's, short jet black hair with bangs falling slightly in his eyes and strands on the side of his bangs framing his face, eyes were blood red with slanted pupils like a cat's and glowing brighter red behind his glasses.

His usual outfit including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape billowing in the first wind of the morning.

The Count's red fedora hat and circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings almost falling from his head due to his insane laughing, his hands clenched up in the air with the five pointed seals on them glowing red.

He had won, he had won against his Master Integra's enemies, crushing everyone as He unleashed his full power, the Level 0, on them and was now reabsorbing all the blood that was littering the city of London back into his body.

Unknown to Alucard, Schrödinger, one of the last men standing of the Nazi's army _Millennium,_ committed suicide while the vampire was drinking the blood of the city's dead, combining his remains into that Red river flowing to Alucard, inadvertently absorbing the boy's soul.

"The sun... when I was about to die...I remember that I always considered this kind of sunrise as the signal that my death was close...but this one...it's the most beautiful I had never seen" Alucard muttered as the multiple eyes, testament of all the souls he absorbed, started closing one after another.

"You see _Fraulein_, as long as Schrödinger can recognize himself, he exists everywhere and nowhere; but because he is absorbed by Alucard, he no longer can separate himself from the multiple identities within Alucard, Thus, making Alucard becoming _a set of imaginary numbers_, existing on some level but not in reality" explained the Major as the eyes kept closing.

A bloodstained Hellsing pentagram in one of the cobblestones in the street was everything remained of the mighty Vampire know as the Trump card of the Hellsing Organization.

**Between dimensions – Life stream **

The Lifestream was not something that could be confined in a mere concept such as "Time" and "Space" or even just to a singular world, as an invisible treat of energy as thin as a spider web it keep flowing freely, giving life to new beings and accepting back the old ones as they die.

But a certain magitek-using clown, now back to his usual "Epileptic attack-inducing" outfit, (c_omposed of primarily red and yellow fabrics, a mismatched jumble of stripes and polka dots, red and white striped ruffle around his neck and a red cloak with a yellow and red inner lining_) was too stubborn to just make himself absorb like that, by focusing on his last strand of power he encased his spirit in energy, stopping the Lifestream from absorbing him since it no longer could perceive his presence, and for centuries, thousands of year he waited.

"Boring" he muttered

And waited

"Boooring!" he said

And waited!

"**BOOOOOORRRRRIIING!**" he yelled at the top of his non-existent lungs.

His child-like whining came to a stop as the unconscious body of a man wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black clothing came into view, recently deceased.

"I...won't...disappear" muttered Sephiroth, his long, silver hair moving with the storming Lifestream, his eyes covered by his bangs and his trusty eight feet long nodachi _Masamune_ still in his hands.

"Tee-hee-hee, what a good sword my friend...compensating for something?" Kefka asked

"..."

"...You are not a great talker, eh?" the clown said again

"..." Sephiroth kept being silent

"FINE! Two can play this game! I won't talk to you either!" he said giving the SOLDIER his back

Kefka: "..."

Sephiroth: "..."

K: "..."

S: "..."

"TALK TO ME DAMMIT!" yelled Kefka

"..." no answer came

"UHN! I left him speechless, I'm just too cool" he said giggling

A faintly red light distracted him from his personal victory dance, it was a fading sensation, like if something or _Multiple_ somethings were jumping from a reality to another screaming in many voices at the same time.

"Someone else is here? HURRAY!, but he or they seems to fade away and return... can it jump between worlds?...well always better with that thing somewhere than here with this idiot that never shut up.

"...ugh" muttered Sephiroth

"SHUT UP!... you know what? I'll take your sword...maybe your arm too just to annoy you, Bye Bye!" Said Kefka ripping away Sephiroth's arm still holding the sword and waiting the strange red thing to return.

"NOW!" he finally yelled _Grabbing_ the spirit and somehow following him God knows where.

"...my arm" said Sephiroth while being consumed by the Lifestream

"I...hate...clowns" his last words before disappearing forever.

**A certain Council room**

"Members of the Council, as you may know our Beloved Yondaime Minato is dead, his last sacrifice was sealing the great Kyuubi no Yoko inside this baby in front of you and now I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, will take back the mantle of Hokage" said an old man wearing a white robe with a triangular hat.

Said baby was silently sleeping on the table in front of the old man, clenched in a white cloth used to cover him, three _whiskers_ on each cheeks the only _strange_ thing about him.

For now at least.

"As the clan head of the Yamanaka clan I, Inoichi Yamanaka, propose myself for the adoption of the kid" said a man with platinum hair and cerulean eyes

"I too propose myself! as head of Akimiji clan I formally propose myself for the adoption" said a big man sitting near the blond one

"Are you sure Chouza?" asked Inoichi

"At least my new son Choji will have a _brother_ to grow with" answered Chouza laughing

"HE IS A MONSTER! WE MUST KILL HIM NOW THAT HE IS WEAK!" yelled a man from the other half of the room.

While those people were arguing, inside the strange _Tattoo_ on the kid's belly the strangest meeting possible was taking place.

**-Inside the kid's mind -**

"**Wonderful! Just wonderful! That idiot sealed me inside a baby, what a nice way to end a terrible week**" muttered a giant fox behind a cage hold by a little piece of paper with "seal" on it.

In front of him stood a simple altar with the baby on it, peacefully sleeping.

"**At least he is somehow a cutie...but STILL!...okay I have two possibilities here, he become a spoiled brat that whines constantly wanting more power from me or at the opposite he become a crazy bastard bent on world domination because drunk from power...sure there is still the possibility that those idiots out there decide to kill him and consequently killing me since that dumb blond managed to have the seal linking my life to the boy's...Now I really wish to cry.**" said the fox in a whimper.

"WEEEEEE!" came another voice as a man wearing what could be described as "an Orgy of colours" came crushing in the sewer-like chamber.

With him a strange mass of eyes and flesh that seemed unable to reach a stable form.

"AGAIN! AGAIN! It was awesome! can we do it again?" said the ecstatic colourful man jumping around

"G**ro**e_wr_sa**ah**!" groaned the multiple voices coming from the Red-Black mass.

"**Excuse me?**" asked the Fox

"Who is talk-WHOA! An Huge ass Fox! COOL!" said the clown with ample theatrical gestures.

"**Yes..the name's Kurama by the way...who are you and why there is a clown and a creature out of an acid trip of Lovecraft here?**" Kurama asked pointing at the two

"I'M KEFKA PALAZZO! Your new Master Tee-hee-hee!" yelled Kefka with his mad laugh

"**SUUURE, Why not?...why do you have a bloody arm in your pocket by the way?**" the Fox asked noticing the appendage still holding the sword

"This? SOUVENIR!" answered the clown laughing again

"**Wow...**" muttered the Fox

"Can _you two _**help me** instead of **talking?**" said the mass of voices

"**I can sense two dominant personalities fighting for dominance, one of a boy and one DEFINITELY older, if I have to say, Maybe the older one is the original**" said Kurama

"Really? **How do **you guessed?" the mass said sarcastically.

"**Touch the seal you idiot! It's made to contain and repel a soul, we are in the boy's mind and spirit, that's why the clown can exist here since I _Feel_ he is dead...but I don't know how YOU are here"** said Kurama

The mass moved towards the seal, as it touched it a cracking energy started repelling the mass until only a man with long black hair remained, before being blasted away Kefka grabbed him.

"**That's better**" said Kurama

"Hold still! Tee-hee-hee" said Kefka

"Let me go and I'll make you pay" growled the man watching as the _rest_ of him kept trashing and screaming

"**How many souls are in there?**" asked Kurama

"With the exception of mine that was property of the Cat-eared ass-hole that reduced me like that... Three Million, Four Hundred and Twenty-Four Thousand, Eight Hundred and Sixty-Seven exactly" (3'424'867 souls)

"Damn! THAT'S A LOTTA SOULS! DO THEY GIVE FRIES WITH THEM?" yelled Kefka

"Let him be, he is an Idiot, call me Alucard" said the man at the Fox

"**...I have an idea Alucard-san**" said Kurama

"Which is?"

"**You must have some sort of power in order to control those Souls, right?**"

"As a Vampire I stolen them here and there, the only problem was that the last one had the power to _Exist_ everywhere and nowhere at the same time as long as it could remember itself" said Alucard

"**But since inside you there is a city-worth of souls, that soul, and by proxy _You_, couldn't remember itself anymore and you ended here by _jumping_ between realities while trying to take back control, right?**" the Vampire nodded "**So... what if you turn the boy into someone like you? You can leave here all the extra souls and keep that one you need to exist...is it feasible?**" asked Kurama

"Why should I? Why should I turn an human in a Nosferatu?" asked Alucard

"For boredom?...Because it will be fun?...WAIT WAIT! I KNOW! FOR PONIES!" yelled Kefka

"**Kami...you really are insane**" said Kurama

"I'm not Insane! I'm Funny!" answered the mad jester

"I have to admit that doing it for that human thing that is curiosity could be a reason...but I have a Master to return to and I have already thirty years of absence on my back...how did we do that?" asked the No-life king

"**How do you people transform the others? With a bite just like in the books?**" asked Kurama

"Yes, but I can't go out of here without being forced to take back that souls" answered Alucard

"**Just bite the kid here, it should work too since it is his soul**" said Kurama

"Take me to the kid, Clown" said Alucard

"As you wish Boss, Tee-hee-hee" said Kefka helping Alucard to go near the kid

"Welcome into the Darkness" he said simply before biting the kid.

The walls started to crumble as blood gushed out of the cracks, the water splashing in the sewer turning into blood as a lonely Huge eye opened on the ceiling.

"**That eye is the representation of the kid's soul, right?**" asked Kurama

"Exactly, now we need the kid to bite me" said Alucard

"Isn't he too young?" asked Kefka

"Don't underestimate a vampire's power" smirked Alucard opening the kid's mouth showing that two fangs were already there.

Taking the baby with one hand, Kefka kept the young blond near Alucar's neck in a biting position

"Remember to take him away when I say so" said Alucard making the baby's fang pierce his skin, drawing blood.

As the blood touched the kid's tongue, the young vampire started drinking, absorbing one after another the multiple eyes that started appearing on the walls.

**Council room**

While all this was happening the room was in utter chaos as the Civilian Council kept asking the boy' execution while the Shinobi side (exception made for Fugako and Danzo) asked for the boy to be put in a family.

All the while Hiruzen was having a screaming contest with said war hawk Danzo.

"NO! HE WON'T JOIN ROOT!" yelled the old Hokage

"IT'S FOR THE BETTER OF THE VILLAGE!" yelled in answer Danzo

The adult's screaming was silenced by the malevolent aura the little baby started emanating, encased in a flaming red and black swirl of energy the baby opened his eyes glaring at the group.

"I...I think he is mad at us because he can't sleep" said Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan feeling better that the others the oppressive aura of the kid.

"I won't get scared by a kid" said Fugaku Uchiha sending the _Uchiha glare #3 _(the "do not challenge me" one) to the kid

The kid answer was his version of the _Uchiha glare #27-A_ (_You are nothing compared to me_)

"A rival appeared Fugaku" joked Hiashi

"SHUT UP! I won't be beaten by a kid, I'm an Uchiha!" said Fugaku activating his Sharingan to made his stare harder

"Uuuuugh!" muttered the red-eyed clan head glaring at the kid

"...Is he...smirking?" asked Chouza pointing at the boy

The boy was incredibly "smirking" at Fugaku that couldn't help but divert his eyes as the blond's stare was too much even for him.

"You were defeated Fugaku-chan...BY A KID HAHAHAHA!" said Tsume in a barked laugh

"Still, that evil Aura is the proof that the Fox is possessing the boy! Give him to me and I will transform him into the perfect weapon!" said Danzo making the whole chaos resume

**Inside the Sewer**

"Do you think that someone noticed that he is no more human?" asked Kefka watching what was happening in the room

"**Maybe not...sure Fugaku will doubt his masculinity since he was surpassed by a baby, but other than that I don't think they will notice anytime soon**" said Kurama

"They will wonder why he only drinks blood, but they will be unable to stop him" said Alucard now back in his red dress with hat.

"You know what? I wanna help too in messing with this world!" said Kefka excitedly

"**How? Teaching the boy how to be insane?**" said Kurama

"NO!...well maybe yes, but I wanna teach him magic too!" said the mad clown

"I have a better idea" said Alucard with an insane smile on his face

"Really? TellMeTellMeTellMeTellMeTell Me!" asked madly Kefka

"It's simple we only need to do...THIS!" said Alucard cutting away Kefka's head and throwing the body to the wall, immediately dogs started surfacing from the mass of eyes to devour him _alive_.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAYYY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU AAAL**AAAAAAARGH!**" screamed the clown while being consumed

"**And this will help the kit why?**" asked Kurama

"Other than the soul he will absorb the memories of that crazy idiot" said Alucard watching the dogs tearing away pieces of Kefka's soul and swallowing them whole

"**It won't be enough you know?**" said the Fox

"You mean?"

"**Like that He will know _How_ to do certain things, but what if what that clown knows here doesn't work?**"

"We have a problem then..." said Alucard inspecting the severed arm holding the sword

"This weapon...it was drenched in something...I can feel a feeble power surging from it, this sphere here has the same energy" the vampire said holding a green ball in his hand he took from the blade.

"**What if I eat it? I should be able to absorb it and then let the kid to use it**" said Kurama

"Let's try" said Alucard launching the ball at the Fox that swallowed it whole

In a flash of light Kurama's eye started emitting a feeble green light

"Interesting" said Alucard

"**It seems that the owner of that sword could call some creatures from _somewhere _with that sphere, maybe the _magic_ Kefka was talking about will work the same**" said Kurama

"The kid will know thanks to the clown, what about the sword?" asked Alucard

"**I'll keep it here, I'll make him take that out from the seal on his stomach...it will add the _Awesome effect_**" said Kurama

"If it will make you happy" said Alucard ripping off the kid's left arm

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**" yelled the Fox

"The sword will never acknowledge the kid as its master, fuse the arm with the boy, quick! Before the wound heal!"said Alucard

"**Crazy ass-hole**" said the Fox fusing the arm with the boy, arm that morphed into the right size.

"**We have done with the changes, right?**" said Kurama

"One last thing..." the Vampire said whispering something to the kid before walking away

"**So it's a farewell?**" asked the Kyuubi

"It sure is hahahaha!" said Alucard disappearing leaving back his own mad laugh.

"**Why was he laughing?**" asked the Fox before an ominous presence awakened behind him

"**W-WHAT!?**" he yelled in horror once he turned.

A massive Three-headed dog completely covered in eyes surfaced from the room, easily twice the Fox size it grinned at Kurama showing an enormous amount of teeth, it was drooling hungrily at the Kyuubi

"**So it will be like this?...Very well kit, but don't expect me to lay down and die!**"said Kurama smiling madly preparing himself for fighting.

**Council Room – during the fight between Fox and Kid**

"DANZO STOP!" yelled Hiruzen

"It's for the best Sarutobi!" said Danzo holding the baby having at ready a seal tag in his hands

"I won't let you use an obedience seal on him!" said the Hokage sprinting towards the war hawk.

But as the tag touched the boy's head, inside the seal the Fox was finally absorbed by the endless sea of souls, the resulting energy burning the obedience tag and waking up the still sleeping baby.

"What? How's posi**GGRAAHAAH**" yelled Danzo as the kid latched to his neck, starting drinking blood

"AAAAARGH!" yelled again Danzo as he could feel his life slip away at each passing instant

"S-Stop him!" said an elder grabbing the kid and trying to have him to let go off Danzo.

With a last pull the kid finally got away...with the rest of Danzo's neck in an huge burst of blood, signalling the old man's death.

"H-He is a monster!" yelled Fugaku

"WAIT! The obedience seal! It must have weakened the Fourth's seal momentarily letting the Kyuubi to take control!" said Hiashi as the kid was now asleep again, the demonic chakra had stopped flowing out of him.

"From now on talking about the Kyuubi is prohibited! Whoever will mention it will be executed on the spot!" yelled Hiruzen

"I still want to adopt him, once the seal is secured to be strong enough, sure" said Inoichi

"I'll have Jiraya to control it" said Hiruzen watching the boy sleeping happily "How will you call him? The father wanted to call him Naruto"

"Minato, the usual Ramen addicted...I'll use Naru instead" said Inoichi smiling and saying the boy's name out loud (Sorry, but I guess I don't really like his name ^ ^).

**-Inside the Seal-**

A blood-red Fox covered in eyes was watching a little kid sleeping on an altar from a rusty cage, the seal holding it closed yellow and almost destroyed.

"**Master...**" it muttered watching over the young Naru Yamanaka.

A devilish grin appeared on the boy's face.

**Time skip – Naru: age 15 – last year of the academy**

Inoichi had waited an year to have his son entering the academy so that he would go with Ino, after the revelation of being adopted during his fifth birthday the two kids soon became more than just twins, and he was happy because by being the one to raise the boy Inoichi was sure that his Naru would always treat Ino like a princess.

"Ino! Naru! Come on! You two will be late!" called Inoichi

"I'm coming!" yelled Ino coming down the stairs

"Where is Naru?" asked the girl

"I'm here" Naru answered phasing through the wall

"You know? By now that is just as normal as coming down the stairs for me" said Inoichi smiling.

The first day the boy entered the Yamanaka home Inoichi entered his mind to see if anything was out of ordinary after the _Danzo incident,_ he almost had an heart attack when he saw the Fox, but once he calmed down, Inoichi could heard from the Kyuubi's mouth the whole story about him Alucard and Kefka. (Naru is like an hive mind, Kyuubi talked for the boy).

Immortality, Invulnerability, Advanced Regeneration, Superhuman senses, Superhuman speed, Superhuman strength, Intangibility, Defiance/manipulation of gravity, Shape-shifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Hypnosis, Summons of familiars, Creation of fledglings, Advanced Combat, Memory absorption (through victims' blood) and free use of what he called "Magic", a real monster...whose Inoichi was proud of in every way possible.

The only problem was that he could only drink blood to live, but after leaving few "Incidents" happening during missions his son was able to feast on few missing nins, having in exchange their memories was just a bonus, the multiple minds inside the boy even helped him in learning the Yamanaka clan techniques since an assault from millions of minds at the same time easily cracked open every head.

Inoichi didn't cared that feeding men to his son was wrong, when Naru was just born a crazy clown, a blood-thirsty monster and a Demon Fox decided to play Kami with him and now the kid had to pay the consequences, but his new family wouldn't leave him alone in that. Never.

"It's unfair that only you can do that!" yelled Ino

"Oh shut up! You know why I can do this" answered Naru

"Yeah...you showed me again in one of your _walks in the woods _last night" answered Ino

"What happened?" asked Inoichi grabbing the bridge of his nose

"Nothing! I was just walking in the woods with her...Minding my own business when we _Casually _found a bandit camp_..._"said the boy

"Casually!" joked Ino

"As I was saying...I was walking there _Like a Boss_ when this idiot of a bandit said _Lay Down and surrender!_ so I answered _I'm not your mother last night!_...and they retaliated" said Naru

"Retaliated?" asked Inoichi

"They burned him alive with 56..."

"57" said Naru

"57 Katon jutsus" said Ino

"And then?" asked Inoichi feeling an headache coming

"Simple! I reformed from a pool of blood, killed some with _Masamune_, crushed few dozen bare-handed and used few **Thundara**s on the rest before absorbing their blood and souls" answered the boy

"All of this during a walk in the woods?" asked Inoichi

"A _veery enthusiastic_ walk" said Naru

"Just go you two!...AH! before I forgot... Anko said that they have few prisoners that need to _Disappear_ at the T&I department, pay her a visit if you feel hungry" said Kinuchi, Ino and Naru's mother.

"Okay Mom!" said Ino pushing the boy out

**Konoha – main street**

"Walking is so boring! Can't we just teleport? Dad said it was right to show the others my powers today" said Naru whining

"Ookay! But tell the truth...you want to see Sasuke green with envy" joked Ino

"If it wasn't for me you could have ended up as one of that duck-ass fan-girls, remember?" said Naru

"Brrr! Don't make me remember that period, the saddest thing is that Sakura is instead one rabid supporter of him...at least I have a cool boyfriend here with me!" said Ino clutching to Naru's arm

"Okay! Too much sugar now! Get ready because I'm gonna teleport the two of us" said Naru rolling his eyes

"I know you love me, It's just that vampire teme inside you talking" said Ino preparing as both her and her boyfriend/big brother phased through the wall.

**Konoha – Ninja Academy**

"Okay please get ready because today is the day of your exam, so please come here when I call your name" said a scarred teacher called Iruka Umino at the class.

This year the class was mostly composed by clan heirs, almost all of them possessors of a bloodline.

First was Uchiha Sasuke, black hair done in a duck-ass kind of hairstyle, black eyes wearing a dark blue high-collared T-shirt, white shorts and white arm warmers.

Considered the_ rookie of the year_ and the desire of most women, his was the second biggest fan-club the village has ever seen (Beaten only by his older brother since Minato's death, but after all, we are talking about ITACHI! Who doesn't think he is the coolest guy ever?).

As every good Uchiha with this name he had a slight case of God-complex, thinking everyone is below him and that everyone should worship him due to his deceased clan and focusing solely on getting revenge by killing Itachi.

Next to the Emo-Avenger sat his number one fangirl, Sakura Haruno, with really long bubblegum pink hair, her distinctive feature was her huge-sized forehead and amber eyes.

Sporting a quipao styled red battle dress and black bike-shorts, she has a large brain paired with absolute abysmal combat skill.

Another student, this time somehow good, was Kiba Inuzuka, good until he didn't start talking about being an Alpha and such.

He had shaggy brown hair and black slitted eyes decorated by two red triangles pointing downwards, a mark used in the Inuzuka clan, wearing a dark grey jacket with a furry hood and dark brown pants that reached just below his knees, he always keep his dog/partner Akamaru on his head or inside his jacket.

Next to Kiba sat Shino Aburame, spiky brown hair, he always wore black sunglasses hiding his eyes from view, a light green high-collared coat and brown pants that reached right above his blue shinobi shoes composed his outfit, as any Aburame, the buzzing sound of his clan's bugs could be heard coming from inside his clothes.

The girl sitting next to him was Hinata Hyuga, contrary to any normal, cold and sometime prideful bastard Hyuuga clan member, the girl had a quite and gentle nature, once shy and timid until Naru managed to have her to get more sure of herself, helping her to confess her love to one guy from the same Main family she was in (_I couldn't find a good pairing between the original cast this time, so __let's say that in the main family she had someone not blood related okay? Please_).

She was wearing a brown baggy jacket and dark pants that reached right under her knees, lavender eyes and purple-blue hair down to her shoulders.

"WAIT Teacher! Naru-baka and Ino-pig aren't here yet!" screeched Sakura

"We are here Billboard! We are not dead!" said Ino as her body and Naru's one came out from the wall.

Ino Yamanaka, just like her brother Naru, had long light yellow hair that she always kept in a high ponytail that reaches her butt with one lonely bang going in front of the right side of her face ( Naru had his hair without bangs on the front) and blue pupil-less eyes, She as well shared with her brother an obsession for the colour purple, the only difference were the bandages that she had around her legs, knees and around her torso while Naru kept them around his arms, exposed by the short-sleeved shirt he wore over his plain purple pants.

"How did you do that Naru-baka?" asked the pink girl

"One of my many abilities, and let it be at that" answered Naru

"Good! Just in time to take your exam! Naru why don't you come here first?" asked Iruka

"What I have to do?" he asked bored out of his mind

"The basics: **Henge, Kawarimi **and **Bushin**" said the other teacher Mizuki.

"BOOORING...Tee-Hee-Hee, after that can I show off a little?" asked Naruto with the mad laugh he took from Kefka, other than the insane smile he started showing every time blood was spilled.

"...Okay, I guess, by now do as we ask" said Iruka

"Only Ninja techniques Naru! The others you can do after" said Ino

Naruto transformed into a copy of the fourth (whose soul he absorbed from the seal along with Kushina's if you are wondering) substituted himself with Mizuki and back before creating a dozen **Kage bushin** and dispelling them.

"It wasn't a normal clone, why do you know the **Kage bushin**?" asked Iruka

"Due to a certain _Condition_ I'm unable to do the academic jutsu, so my father asked the Hokage to let me learn the advanced version" said Naru alluding to the Fox with that _certain_, not that other people outside the Yamanaka clan known that the boy had already absorbed the demon.

"Okay then, now you can show something else for extra credits" said Iruka

"Unh! As if the dobe could know something not pathetic" said Sasuke in a smug tone

"Ignoring the bastard...Did you see that building?" Naru said pointing to a building that was sealed to stop people from entering.

"Uh-uh! Next week it will be demolished, by now no-one is inside" said Iruka

"Pay attention as I'll make it disappear! **METEOR!**" Naru bought his arm up before moving it down in a slashing motion.

The sky became dark-red as a swarm of small meteors started raining from the sky, in a chorus of explosions the several story-high building was demolished into nothingness, leaving behind a smoking crater with meteors still on fire littering the crash site.

All the while a wide-eyed Naru was laughing madly enjoying the show of destruction and the terrified screams of the people that were taking shelter.

"Fire! Fire! Heh-heh-heh! Nothing beats the sweet music of hundreds of voices screaming in unison! Uwee-hee-hee! DESTROY! DESTROY!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs while laughing

"Naru! Come on brother, you are scaring the others!" said Ino

"Uwe...Hu? AAH! Sorry about that, having few millions of voices in your head tends to mess you up a little" said Naru scratching the back of his head

"Excuse him! He can acquire people's soul by drinking blood and one of them is a huge pyromaniac" explained Ino

"HE IS A MONSTER! A DEMON! AN HELL SPAWN..." yelled Sakura

"Ooh yeah bitch! deep-throat it! Down to the base" said Naru imitating a moan and moving an hand as to drive an head to his pelvis.

"Naru! Come on! Stop" said Ino exasperated, a faint blush on her face

"WHAT!?" said Sakura

"Sorry, I tend to talk dirty when a bitch is sucking my..."

"We get the picture Naru!" yelled Iruka

"One last thing? _**COME FORTH**__** empress of ice! wreathed in frost, freeze everything in an instant: SHIVA!**_**"** chanted Naru.

As the temperature in the classroom dropped considerably, on the outside snow started falling in a heavy storm, while inside the desks were being covered in ice like the walls, from behind Naru two figures surfaced dancing in the air.

"I salute you! Stiria and Nix, Twins of Shiva!" said the boy bowing.

The sisters were Stiria, a dark-skinned woman with a light patch around her right eye, and the clearly younger, lighter-skinned Nix with a dark patch over her eyes, their two bodies were made of mostly metal with tubes and protrusions adorning them, a wheel was on the back of Stiria's head while another was floating above Nix' hand.

Dancing briefly in a sparkling show of ice crystals the two spirits interlocked their legs forming a device standing on the two wheels (A/N how do you describe a motorcycle with a ninja's point of view? ^^)

"What do you think?" asked Naru riding the thing, while turning one of the handles making the wheel on the back starting to spin, creating a stream of ice on the floor.

"I'm definitely want a ride on _that_" said Ino pointing at Shiva

"Chicks digs bad-asses, so?...did I get the extra points?" asked Naru dispelling Shiva and stopping the snow-storm outside the academy.

"...Just take the Hitai-ate and go" muttered Iruka throwing a forehead protector at him

"You are just Jealous...Hey I'll be at the T&I if ya need me BYYYEE!" the boy said disappearing into mist.

"WAIT! Why did he go away?" asked Iruka

"Don't worry sensei, He is just hungry...as always" answered Ino

**Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department – few minutes later**

"Gaki...why did you left the class after your exam?" asked Ibiki while watching the boy chewing on an human arm, the rest of the body already reduced to bones.

"I was promoted...no sense staying there" the boy answered in a mouth-full, blood and flesh flying from his mouth

"At least don't talk with your mouth full of prisoners, kid, It's kinda disgusting" said Anko, a morbid fascination in her eyes.

"Talks the woman who jerk off while watching me eating people alive" countered the boy

"AW Come on! You are never gonna let it down, don't you? I even let you watch while I touch myself!" answered the woman pouting

"...good, now I have to eat with a raging boner" deadpanned the kid

"Me too" muttered Ibiki opening his lunch.

The door of the room opened showing a man with a black beard and a cigarette in his mouth, with him two boys and Ino.

"So you will be my student! Nice to meet youOH MY GOD!" said the man before yelling disgusted at the guts-covered kid now crunching open an human skull.

The boy with an high, pineapple-like ponytail switched from a lazy look to one of pure disgust at the scene, the other kid was a rather big one, wearing his hitai-ate like a bandanna, but leaving two _Horns_ of hair out, he started puking upon entering.

"HEY! STOP PUKING! I'M EATING HERE!" yelled Naru spitting grey-matter everywhere.

Now it was the lazy kid and the teacher's turn to puke.

"Naru! How many times Me or Mom have to tell you to not talk before swallowing!" Yelled an approaching Ino, uncaring of the gory scene.

"Sorry Asuma-san, he tend to be messy when eating" said the blond girl

"Can we talk outside? I need some fresh air" asked the chubby boy

"Okay, but came back soon Naru! We have another one that needs to be _disposed off_!" said Anko

"YAY! DESSERT!" he yelled happily making the other kids and sensei turn green.

**Outside **

"Okay, what's this thing of me being your student?" asked the still blood-covered boy, few drops dripping from his mouth from time to time.

"Technically a team is composed by two boys and a girl...but since you are a special case you were added as a special member of my team, nice to meet you, I'm Asuma Sarutobi" said Asuma trying to not throw up again

"A special case?" asked Naru

"The other Jounin instructors knows your story and Asuma-san here is the only one that was brave, or downright crazy, enough to take you and since the village wanted a new generation of the _Ino-Shika-Cho_ formation adding you as a fourth man was the only option...that and I am the only one able to stop you when you go on a rampage" said Ino

"I scared the other Jounins? Fuck yeah I'm amazing...and those two are?" said proudly the boy

"I'm Shikamaru Nara...but why Ino here is the only one able to stop you?" asked Shikamaru

"Because other than Lover I choose her as my Master, so I have to listen to her" answered Naru

"It's like having a puppy... a man-eating, blood-loving puppy, but still an obedient puppy!" said Ino

"I'm Choji Akimiji, my dad was one of the people ready to adopt you...and luckily he didn't or the whole population of Konoha couldn't have been enough to feed you" said the big boy

"I didn't eat that much! I can drink an ocean-worth of blood for sure, but after eating Two, maybe Three people I am stuffed...I don't know why there is this difference by the way" answered the boy

"Please...leave the details out" muttered Asuma

"Usually a Team must be tested in Teamwork, but your families raise their descendants by drilling in their heads the concept of teamwork, the Ino-shika-cho one is the best at it" said Asuma

"So theoretically this Team is what? _Ino-Shika-Naru-Cho_?" asked Choji

"Well, yes...Ino's clan had the **mind walking** useful for interrogation, Shika's one the **shadow possession** to immobilize and Choji with the Akimiji's **body expansion** to support...but you, Naru?" said Asuma

"I know the **mind walking** jutsus too, but I can help you with wide-spread demolition, that spell I used was** Meteor**, but I have a vast array of destructive powers that can transform a whole region in a bared wasteland...and I'm hard to kill" answered Naru

"hard to kill?" asked Shikamaru

"For every soul he absorbed he can return from death once" answered Ino

"How many souls do you have?" asked a very pale Asuma

"More or less? Adding the one I take just now...Three Million, Five Hundred and Fifty-Seven Thousand, Nine Hundred and Seventeen" (3'557'917 souls) answered Naru

"...Holy shit" said Shikamaru

"Well, I guess we will start our training and then with few D-rank missions and before you start complaining, we need to do fifty D-rank missions before asking for a C-rank.

**Time skip – Team 10 First C-Rank mission- you all know that D-ranks are just shitty jobs, so let's skip them-**

"So, Here is our mission, Makana-san here asked our help to reach Saharu City, a small city in Suna's territory" said Asuma to his team while leaving the village

"Why is this considered a C-rank?" asked Naru

"Because I'm still not so important to have dangerous enemies since I'm still just a student" said the young man adjusting his glasses, several History books stuffing his back-pack

"For us you ARE important! You are our client after all!" said a smiling Ino

"Oh My! Thank you!" he answered blushing.

"Yo Asuma! What are you doing?" asked a man with gravity defying hair

"Good morning Kakashi, me and my team are going on a C-rank, and you?" said Asuma

"My Team too, we are escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna, but two A-rank missing-nin just attacked us...I faked my death to see how they move by themselves" answered Kakashi boringly watching from behind the trees

"So a mis-leveled one? The Uchiha isn't faring so well, maybe you should intervene" said Naru

"Yeah, you are right...you know? The only reason I didn't took Naru with me it's because I KNOW he would have killed Sasuke after just the Team introduction speech" said Kakashi in a whimper

"He is really so annoying?" asked Makana

"Trust me...I'll gladly strangle him myself and you would have been able to see me smile proudly during my public execution, but I promised my old friend Obito to help his family no matter what...Now sorry, but I have to go before those two manage to kill my Team...and Kiba doesn't deserve to die" said Kakashi jumping into action.

While muttering something on the lines of "_Why it wasn't me to end up under that damned boulder_".

"We should go now, we have a lot of walking to do" said Asuma

"I'll take care of that!" said Naru holding their client on his shoulder

"Sorry the rudeness, but like this we can go faster" said the boy

"Can we switch to a piggy-back ride?" asked Makana

Once the young man was secured to the blond Monster's back the Team started tree-jumping towards their destination.

The trip was uneventful as the boy was really a _Nobody, _once the Team left the great library of Saharu city they went back, but an event of great magnitude was at ready for the blond Monster.

**External border of the land of Wind – clearing**

The tell-tale of an attack was clear as smoke could be seen in the area, several corpses were here and there as even the horses weren't spared from the bandits rage, the responsible were now coming out from their hiding spots, weapons still drenched in blood in their hands.

"Defensive formation! Naru! Get ready to unleash _Masamune!_" ordered Asuma taking out his trench knives with the Ino-shika-cho trio taking a triangular formation with both boys in the front.

Naru? He started laughing, a mad, deep laugh that seemed coming out from the Hell itself ( a bit of Alucard and a bit of Kefka mixed together, CREEEPY at its worst)

"Uwee-hee-hee DESTROY! DESTROY! **DESTROY!**" he yelled punching his stomach, his hand going _Through_ his own flesh in a disgusting display of blood and gore

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled one of the bandits

Seemingly grabbing something, Naru's hand darted out, in his grasp the eight feet long Nodachi _Masamune_

"H-He...he took a sword out of his stomach!" the same man yelled frantically pointing at Naru

"Onee-chan..." he said in a childish voice, a crazy look in his eyes as they were wide open, his pupils so thin to almost disappear.

"Yes, brother?" Ino said smiling, he called her like that only when out for blood.

"Can I eat them?" he asked drooling heavily, making the bandits took several steps back

"Of course you can! You know mom always said that you shouldn't skip eating or you will get in a bad mood" Ino said sweetly.

She grew up watching her brother going cannibal, to her it was a normal thing seeing him covered in blood while crunching an human bone, and now that they were a couple she was ashamed to admit that her "brother's" _Animal Side_ excited her to no end.

"You two are seriously scaring me" said a pale Asuma

"I know" said Naru before dashing forward, grabbing a bandit's throat with his mouth and pulling back, beheading the man easily

"M-MONSTER!" yelled a man

"They always told me that...but then what are you?...A Dog?...A Man?...Or A Monster?" the boy asked getting closer

"DIEEE!" said a man with an huge hammer, hitting Naru's head and making it explode

"He..he is dead! The strongest one is dead ahahahaha" yelled the hammer-wielding man laughing

"Crushing his head? Really? Something like that won't kill him" Ino said proudly

"W-WHAT?" they yelled as the blood of their fallen comrade moved towards Naru's _corpse _covering it as his mad laugh resounded again, Naru's head growing back with the boy clapping at the effort

"Uwee-hee-hee! Try again! Try again! KILLME!KILLME!KILLME!KILLME!KILLME!KILLME!KILLME!" he chanted madly grabbing his head and laughing.

"Shit just hit the fan" muttered Choji

"Oh no! More likely, The shit is gonna rain down from the sky" answered Ino laughing madly as well.

It was then that hell broke loose, as the bandits started attacking the group Naru's **Fire** and **Fira **spell were being casted in an endless flux as his status of vampire gave him an endless source of mental power and being the only one able to cast Spells, he could attain to the Planet's Lifestream all he wanted.

But it was when a lucky hit reached Ino that Naru STOPPED laughing, it was the tell tale sign that he was now serious.

Using the flat side of _Masamune _on the ones in front of him, letting ten men unconscious to the side of the battlefield, he then focused on the rest of his enemies.

"Low specs of life...you are unworthy of a painless death...unworthy to fill my stomach...I WILL JUST ERASE YOU ALL!" he said angrily with his hands up in the sky.

As on cue his Team quickly went behind him, trying to help Ino.

"**ULTIMA!**" Naru called in a demonic scream moving down his arms.

To the bandits the world simply disappeared in an endless void as their senses stopped sensing the surroundings...a faintly green light appearing in the middle of the group, their faces reflecting on the little orb of energy before it exploded. In a show of a green light several explosions ripped them to shreds, but somehow their souls seemed able to still feel pain, as if they wouldn't stop suffering until the whole spell ended.

And IT ended, in a final, earth-shattering explosion an huge dome of dark-green energy with thunder-like sparks running across it came to life, clearing the sky, obscuring momentarily the Sun and making the WHOLE elemental Nation know that whoever casted that attack was pissed as the energy of the technique shaken the very same fabric of Reality.

An huge, perfectly circular crater, so deep that the end couldn't be seen, remained from the attack.

"Dear God!" said Asuma, his cigarette falling from his mouth, opened wide

"If he ever stop laughing Shika...please kill me...I'd rather not face him" said Choji, his lazy friend nodding at his request.

"N-Naru?" the weak voice of Ino asked

"Ino?" he said kneeling down

"I'm...dying?" she asked, blood rushing freely from her stomach

"As an Human..." he said

"Can you turn me?" she asked

"Are you sure? There is no turning back after I bite you" said the boy

"Y-Yes...I want...to stay...with you...forever" Ino said smiling

"Then welcome to the Darkness...bite me as I bite you and become my bride" said Naru leaning forward biting her neck as she was doing the same.

(_I don't know how a marriage between vampires works, but I guess a -blood exchange- at the moment of the transformation of one of them count as such, if not...let's pretend it works like that_ ^ ^)

The blood on the battle-ground started flying around in small drops before flying to Ino, turning her vest red as her wounds healed instantly (Seras when drinking Pip's blood) with a stir she looked around, the pain of the wounds gone as well.

"My dear...those ten I put them apart just for you" Naru said Smiling happily

"Really? I can already do what you can do?" Ino asked watching her hands while standing up

"After a little training, yes you will, but before that... we are technically married since we exchanged our blood during your transformation...is that ok with you?" he asked

Her answer was her kissing him hungrily, blood dripping between their mouths.

"Of course I'm happy...Darling" she said sultrily

"Then go and feast to your hearts content my Hime, I gave you fifty of my souls as a wedding gift, now you can start your own collection" he said in a mad smile

"HITTADAKIMASU!" yelled Ino jumping on the now awake men, the screams of horror turning into gurgling sounds as she ripped open their throats

"She seem...at ease killing" said Asuma, Choji was already puking with all his might at the scene while Shikamaru had fainted once she started.

"The real problem will be Dad...he will be fucking pissed about this story" said Naru giggling as Ino had tore an hole in a man chest pulling out the still beating heart...swallowing it whole immediately after

"Of course he will" said Asuma

"He will be up yours ass in an instant once he heard about this" said the boy making the instructor going even more pale.

"I should have jumped inside that attack...Kami! Please have mercy of me!" muttered Asuma feeling ready to cry.

**Konoha – Yamanaka house – once the Team returns**

"HOW COULD YOU LET MY PRINCESS TO GET HURT? IT WAS A FUCKING C-RANK!" yelled the enraged Inoichi while chocking Asuma.

"It was an accident I swear! How could I know that bandits were practically waiting for us!" answered Asuma from his corner, a black eye already on his face from a punch he earned mere seconds after he had told Ino and Naru's family about the mission.

"LUCKILY NARU'S POWERS CAN BE TRANSMITTED IF HE WANTS!" yelled enraged Kinuchi

"Where are those two now?" asked Inoichi

"A-A-At the T&I department" answered Asuma whimpering

"Luckily I have a friend at the hospital, she will send me few bags of blood for them, even if not too much it will help keeping them calm along with the prisoners" said Kinuchi

"Actually, Ibiki said that they decided to take blood from the prisoners as well and send it here" said Inoichi

"That's good too" said Asuma...before the two enraged parents started beating him

**Konoha – T&I department – cell #327**

**Warning! Lemon Scene! Don't like, Don't Read! You are advised! **

**(Thanks to Soarath for writing this, thank you bro ^ ^)**

Naru lead a giggling Ino down the dimly lit hallway of the T&I department, neither of the two could feel, hear or smell anyone around them besides the four prisoners they were given by Anko a few hours earlier and said snake woman, but they simply ignored her presence.

Slowly reaching the room Naru pulled his arm slowly from Ino's grasp and pushed the gate inward, making the prisoners tense up as their blindfolds were blocking them the view of their torturers, Naru grinned viciously and strode forward, power radiating off him in waves and making Ino growl in approval, it was something she picked up after her transformation…power excited her.

Stopping before one of the bound men Naru kicked one hard enough to send him into the concrete wall and making him pass out, picking another one up by the neck and turning around facing Ino silently before leaning in, his eyes attached to hers and hers watching him closely as he pulled the man into his range and sunk his fangs into the man, sucking the blood quickly from the man's body and making him go several shades lighter, his victim's weak protests only encouraged Naru further.

Blood was seeping from his mouth slowly in a thin line, he darted his tongue out and pulled it back in before ripping the man's arms off in a single go, bringing one up and biting voraciously into it before leaning in and kissing Ino, sharing the wonderful taste with her, something she greedily accepted, the mixture of his spit and the bloody flesh made her mouth tingle in anticipation as her eyes left his for the first time since entering the cell and landed on the defenseless man before her with a predatory-like grin.

She stepped forward slowly, her feet purposely making noise to let him know he was next, she stopped in front of him and kicked him into the air, her hand darting out and grabbing him around the neck before pulling him to her, her fangs sunk into his neck instantly, sucking the blood from his body in a much slower pace than Naru, who had been doing so for years, when she was done without pulling her teeth from his neck she pulled back, ripping open the throat of the man before her and chewing on the flesh softly, admiring the now delicious taste in her mouth.

Naru growled in approval before grabbing his second victim and draining him as well, the first already gone, bones broken and marrow sucked as not a single ounce of him was left and the male blond intended to do the same for the second one.

Locking his eyes with Ino's again he grinned in his crazy psychotic way and shoved his hand through the mans chest, pulling out the slowly beating heart and sinking his teeth into it before eating it in two bites, Ino grinned and tried it herself, her _untrained_ state from her being newer to this than Naru made it a little harder to do without damaging the heart in her hands, so instead of copying him perfectly she crushed it before taking a bite from the fleshy organ.

Naruto smiled and picked up his pace finishing off his prisoner seconds before Ino finished hers.

He looked up at her, covered in blood from head to toe in the frenzy of her first real feed, he had not held back instead going all out so to show her the way it was done for maximum results.

Surprising him, in two bounds she was on Naru, her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around her back, their lips meeting in the middle were their tongues battled for dominance, pulling away with a small trail of saliva connecting them Naru grinned and using his claw-like nails he pulled his hand down on her back, slicing the offensive shirt from her body and letting it fall to the floor revealing her purple bra and black skin-tight shorts.

He grunted again in approval and with the same nails cutting the shorts as well before tossing them away, she smiled at him showing her fangs and letting him ran his tongue across them, making her smile wider before she sunk her nails into his back, earning from him a low growl deep in his throat, instantly making her shiver beneath him.

The simple growl had sent pleasurable shocks throughout her body, making her pussy moisten at the simple act, leaning in she kissed him again before dragging her nails down his back slowly, a thick deep gash opened up and blood started seeping from the wound quickly making her grin wider, pulling one of her hands away she licked the blood from each finger slowly making her lips parting slightly to show her tongue wrapping around each finger before they closed as she sucked the remaining blood off.

Naru's dick instantly hardened, tenting his pants and making her smile even wider before bringing the other hand to her mouth and giving it the same treatment, right as she finished her last finger she sucked harder and pulled the finger out with a 'pop' sending him into an animal frenzy.

He rolled them over and kissed her fiercely, his tongue shooting into her mouth and subduing hers in seconds before he dominated the new area, his hands slowly sliding down her body stopping on her breasts and squeezing them gently getting a soft moan from her, he grinned and leaned in kissing her on the neck softly, biting into her neck making her scream at the new sensation as he drank her blood, she started feeling strange as her body started to get extremely hot so much to the point that she felt like she was on fire.

He smiled at her flushed look until she jumped up and straddled his waist, his hands still on her small c cup breasts before he let them slide down her body, softly trailing across her abdomen and making her shiver from the contact, he grinned at her when he saw her eyes lit up with the pure lust that his act had caused, the fact that he was by all means her 'maker' meant he could throw her body into any form he wanted with a simple bite, strengthening sensations in her nervous system as their minds were linked.

She leaned down and crushed her lips to his as he pulled her down, she then used her feet to push the pants he was wearing away from his body, roughly shoving them off as fast as she could before her hands ripped the boxers away as well.

She sunk her fangs into his neck and he grinned as the blood started flowing he could feel her tense when she tasted his blood, the aphrodisiac-like effect vampires get from blood was something that humans rarely had felt, it was especially strong when they taste the blood of anyone they truthfully love, it was in fact the testament of this since she was the only one he would allow to bite him and drank his blood.

When she pulled back with the determination burning in her eyes he grinned and flipped them over again, the splashing sound of the blood flooding the floor the only sound present other than their laugh.

As he was above her, with a snap of his fingers the blood on the ground rippled before condensing and forming three **Chi bunshin** that circled around her and him, he grinned down at her and said in a low tone making his voice slightly husky.

"Ino-hime…can you handle four of me?" her eyes widened to unknown proportions before he captured her lips with his again and sliding forward his dick hitting her pussy's moist lips and parting them slightly, making her winch at the foreign feeling as he groaned lowly at the tightness he felt.

He grinned and leaned forward "If your first time is mine...then I will completely claim you for life...are you willing to make that sacrifice, my Hime?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded instantly and he pushed forward until he felt her barrier, with a look in her eyes he said "I love you hime" with another sultry whisper.

She widened her eyes again before he shoved past her with a single rock of his hips, taking away her barrier and making her scream out in pain, he groaned audibly at how tight she was and voiced this to her only getting a soft whimper in reply.

His lips claimed hers the instant the blood came out slightly, hitting his nose with the mixture of her blood and arousal stimulating him further, he growled while pushing himself up with his hands so that he was positioned the way he liked, he pulled back until only the tip was in before shoving forward again.

She whimpered again at the sensation, a slight amount of pain still coursing through her but Naru did not stop, his eyes on hers and hers staring back as he picked up his tempo, rocking his hips a bit faster pulling his eight inch cock to the tip and plunging it back into her to the base every few seconds.

Her whimpering finally stopped, being replaced by soft moans that made him grin instantly, he picked up his pace once again and started pounding against her, the sound of his grunts and groans and her loud moans and the soft screams she let out every few seconds filled the room, changing position he stood halfway and picked up one of her legs, draping it on his shoulder and not even stopping to do so, his dick going even deeper than before and hitting at a new angle making her bite her lip and close her eyes as she felt a new sensation flow through her.

Her fangs caused her lips to bleed slightly and her eyes shut tight made him growl in annoyance, bringing one of his hands down on her ass a resounding smack was heard throughout the room before her scream filled the air, he grinned mischievously at her and did it again, making her jerk with her pussy's walls tightening each time he did it around him and making his cock twitch.

She pulled her leg back and leaned up, he grabbed her and stood leaning against the fake mirror in the room, leaning her waist outwards he continued pounding into her until he felt an odd churning sensation flow from the base to the top of his cock, he frowned when he recognized his release coming and suddenly leaned forward, biting her again and sending a pulse of pain to her nerves making her pussy tighten ridiculously hard around his dick before throwing her head back and screaming, he grinned and followed her into release letting his cum paint her walls with his seed.

He leaned forward and said in the lowest voice he could muster

"With this you are mine for all eternity, hime…and now we will test your endurance"

Rolling so he was on his back and her ass was in the air a **Chi Bushin** walked up, his cock already hard before he rubbed his dick against her now empty pussy, sliding in a few times to get it lubricated and positioning himself at her ass while Naru used a substitution with another allowing him to slide into her waiting pussy, he himself sat behind her and played with her tits while his clones pushed her body to its limits.

The final clone grabbed her chin with two fingers, making her head to turn towards him, his cock at the same height of her mouth, getting the hint she wrapped her tongue around the throbbing head before swallowing the whole thing, sucking hungrily.

**Behind the fake mirror**

"OH...Oh Kami!...he is...he is giving her a gang bang!...all those big chunks of meat! All for her!...It-It's Unfair!" moaned shamelessly Anko, her panties throw in a corner as she was furiously masturbating looking at them.

The gory scene, the smell of blood reaching even there, the lewd moans the blond Yamanaka as the four Narus were mercilessly pounding into her, a veritable river of cum splashing on the girl's body at every climax the boys reached, it was too much for her.

She would never admit that, but to her the blood was a REAL turning on sight, seeing as Ino had now the same abilities Naru had she understood that he was able to give them to the others, a devilish smirk surfaced her mouth.

"Fuck her! Fuck her until she can't stand anymore! And once you reach your eighteen birthday I'll have you transform me too...Immortality with a lots of sex and blood, I LIKE IT!" she thought while reaching another orgasm with her eyes focusing only on Naru.

The hunt was on, and the snake had already found a prey of her liking, cackling madly Anko pictured herself at Ino's place, moaning in ecstasy as the clones and original kept changing position while dominating their mate.

"Get ready, my darling Monster...I'm coming for you! Kukukuku!" Anko finally said in a lower, dark tone.

Konoha from now on will have two monsters at his disposal and both were ready to exterminate whatever and whoever will be so foolish to cross their path.

**Olé! The chapter is finished, Naruto, or Naru, will be modeled after the Abridged version of Alucard of Team Four star(You are amazing guys! ^^)** **adding here and there few moments of madness and love for destruction coming from Kefka, next chapter will cover the exam and invasion, other than show how Naru can summon beast and souls he had in his arsenal.**

**By the way, just to clarify, Naru has not the same seals Alucard had, meaning that he is in constant Level 0, the Summon Materia was just "_an excuse_" to have him understand how draw energy from the life stream, the summons will come from the various Final Fantasy games, the spells as well, I stretched or all out made new rules for vampirism since in Hellsing this aspect wasn't clarified enough, so deal with it, please ^^.**

**As always: review, prefer/follow and feel free to give suggestions about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto with the powers of Alucard, the spells and Madness of Kefka and a little "Souvenir" from one of the most Bad-ass character in the video-game history.**

**With him an equally dark Ino an a even darker Anko, the new Monster of Konoha will drench himself in the blood of his enemies while his Mad laughing will drag the survivors in the deepest pits of fear.**

**Born by the collaboration of Tremor230- the Crazy writer**

**and Soarath – the Ultimate pervert**

Pairing: Naru/Ino/Anko (Soarath is writing my lemons, so I have to add her in exchange...that and I really like her ^ ^)

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic. **

**Dark petals of Blood: Chapter 2: the Lovers dancing in the Rain of Blood**

**Konoha – Yamanaka House – Chuunin exam Day -**

"Are you two ready for the exam?" asked Inoichi

The whole family was having breakfast, Inochi and his coffee, Kinuchi with her milk...and both Naru and Ino with a medical sack of blood each, drinking from it with a straw.

"I think we are, Naru told me how to use those powers and I have over a thousand souls now, I should be able to take care of myself" said Ino smiling, a little drip of blood falling from her mouth.

"INO! You are a lady! You should pay more attention when eating!" Said Kinuchi cleaning Ino's mouth with an handkerchief.

"MOOOM! I'm not a little girl anymore!" whined the girl

"Indeed! You are a beautiful demon now, a queen of the darkness! Uwee-hee-hee!" said Naru laughing

"Thank you sweetie!_ Smooch!_" said Ino kissing him

"Remember me: why I didn't killed you for deflowering my little girl?" said Inoichi

"Because I can kill you, and over and half of the village with the resulting explosion, very easily?" answered Naru

"Not that" said Inoichi

"Because I'm practically Immortal?"

"Neither" answered Inoichi

"Because you love me?" Naru said with a sweet smile

"Neither" answered Inoichi with a smirk

"MOOOM! Dad is implying that he doesn't love me!" Naru whined with fake tears

"Don't listen to him...Inoichi, dear, you know that by now Time is meaningless to them, right?" said Kinuchi

"You are spoiling them that's what I know! We waited until after the marriage to actually doing that!" said Inoichi, an hard scowl on his face

"YOU waited, I had already another experience with a man before you" answered the woman

"Who? Who was him?" her husband asked furiously

"Minato-san" Kinuchi answered

"T-The fourth? H-How?" stammered Inoichi

"Well...you know how it happens...it was after Kushina's kidnapping...we were young, the excitement for the chase, the sake we drank in secret to celebrate...it was an instant and we ended up in a threesome, it was magic!" Kinuchi said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"SSSSH! Don't say such things in front of them! They are still too young!" yelled Inoichi thrusting his hands in front of Kinuchi's mouth.

"Dad?" said Naru

"Yes?" he answered

"We are letting our bodies grow older until we are twenty before stopping the ageing...and even then, we had sex in a room with several dead men, we were doing that while drenched in their blood before I used it to create other three clones of me to _Have fun_ with Ino and if I smelled correctly, Anko was watching while masturbating...I don't see how listening as how our mother lose her virginity with my biological parents can be even remotely disturbing to us" said Naru

"How's sex with clones?" asked Kinuchi

"HEY!" yelled Inoichi

"It's amazing! You can have all the men you want and still being faithful because they are all the same man" said Ino excitedly

"STOP THIS!" Inoichi yelled again

"We should try that honey" said Kinuchi with a perverted giggle

"I'm in a family of perverts" Inoichi said crying

"Get bent Dad! You are out-numbered" said Naru

"JUST GO ALREADY!" yelled Inoichi kicking the two _Kids_ out

"Honey..." came Kinuchi's sultry voice

"What?" he asked turning

"I need some..._Company_ in the shower...mind joining me?" she asked undressing

"...Yeah I think they will manage without me for a little" Inoichi answered carrying her upstairs

**Konoha - Shinobi Academy – entrance hall**

"You two are late! Come on, we have an exam to take" said Choji leading the two to a _Sleeping-while-standing_ Shikamaru

"Shika! Wake up Sleepy-head! Wake up or I'll bite you" said Naru

"I'm awake...let's go, I want to finish soon and go back watching some clouds" said the Nara heir

"Why do you find that so amusing?" asked Naru

"Remember that group from Iwa that Ibiki _gave_ you?" said Shikamaru

"OF COURSE! They were delicious Uwe-Hee-Hee!" laughed madly Naru, scaring the presents to the core

"There, I felt the same things watching the clouds" smirked Shikamaru

"Ooh! I got it now!" said Naru in realization

"Isn't that Sakura?" asked Ino

"She is holding a bruised Sasuke...and by the way Lee is smiling I bet he kicked his ass" said Choji

"Yo Lee!" called Naru

"HAI NARU-KUN! HOWS YOUR FLAMES DOING?" Lee asked in his boisterous voice

"I'm hungry, that's what I feel" Naru said chuckling darkly making Tenten hide behind Neji who activated his Byakugan

"R-really? I...I hope that you will find someone able to sate your Youthful hunger" stammered Lee in a surprisingly low voice.

Lee's Team had witnessed what usually happen during the two blonds _Walks in the Woods_ when the nuke-nins Team 9 was asked to capture were instead used as a "Meal under the moonlight" by the young couple, the sight was somehow romantic if not for the fact that Naru was using his fork to feed a man's intestine to Ino, who accepted giggling the treat.

The Team was forced into silence by Naru who asked them to keep his abilities until the exam where he would _Show off a little, _needless to say that they all swore to keep the secret.

Unknown to the others, especially to Neji, Tenten was taken as a _Guest_ by the couple for a night, the following day the exhausted girl was found in her bed, body dripping _Certain liquids_ from every hole, a shit-eating grin on her face and her virginity gone, but still she refused to tell anyone who give her, in her words, "The best night of her life".

"We'll go then...oh Tenten! If you want you can have another little _Spar_ with us anytime, just ask" said Ino winking, turning Tenten in a blushing mess.

"You train with them?" asked neji

"S-sometimes" she stammered getting redder

"They kicked your ass?" asked Kiba getting near the group

"Yeah _Kicked_...they kicked my ass...nothing more...or perverted" she said walking away

"I don't see why she is ashamed, a defeat can happen" said Kiba, totally missing the incertitude in her words

**Shinobi academy – outside the class**

"So you both Fucked Tenten?" asked Choji

"She is Ino's toy now, I can only borrow her" answered Naru

"She is good, a skilled pair of hands and a good-looking ass...ooh! And you have to hear her whenever I bite the inner side of her legs" said Ino giggling

"Troublesome...what am I saying, That's amazing!...how much do you want to let me watch?" asked Shikamaru now awake after the hot picture surfaced in his mind

"250 Ryous each, cash!" answered Naru

"Damn!...Ok-Ok, but I thought you two only sucked blood, not money too" answered Shikamaru

"I suck a lot of things" Ino said sultrily

"Ok now! We need to focus and not on the images of you two having smoking hot sex with Tenten or another girl...and here are my money, please call me when the next _session_ take place" said a blushing Choji handing them few bills

"That's enough for two people...after the exam we'll _Talk_ with Ayame since I love how she looks with an apron" said Naru

"I'm paying for Shika too...you'll give me the money back next time" said the chubby boy

"Thank you, my friend" answered Shikamaru with a smile.

**Shinobi Academy – Classroom**

"...Rock Lee from Team 10...the only thing I have to say is that his Taijutsu is way out of scale while ninjutsu and genjutsu is absolutely No-existent" said a grey-haired guy wearing glasses to a crowd of genning surrounding him

"And what about the Yamanaka Twins?"asked Sasuke

"That's easy! We are cool, handsome, sexy, way more powerful than any of you could ever hope to become, and we like to bathe in blood" answered Ino

"You forgot Invincible, irresistible and most of all Modest" finished Naru

"...Okay, they are in Team 10 and have undertake forty D-rank, seven C-rank, two B-rank...that and here says that they work part-time for the T&I department...but I have no other info about it" said the boy

"What's your name?" asked Naru

"Kabuto...why?" asked Kabuto

His answer was a shower of killer intent that crashed in the room, the walls, floor and ceiling getting covered in eyes as Naru's smile turned sickening sweet.

"Those are information you shouldn't have, you know?" he said smiling

"..." without speaking Kabuto nodded

"I don't know why you have those information about everyone, but we will punish you during the exam, no-sense wasting time now, but you will play nice and don't try anything, right?" said Ino adding HER K.I, giving the other kids seizures at the added feeling.

"I...I got the message, thank you" Kabuto said before sitting down

"Shall we read his mind?" asked Ino

"Why not?" said Naru focusing on Kabuto going through hand seals

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Orochimaru-sama will kill me once he knows that my status as spy has been found out!" was thinking the boy.

"Thank you for the tour in your mind Kabuto-kun...tell Orochi-kun we will play with him once he came here for the invasion, I can't wait to show him what a real monster is! Uwe-hee-hee!" whispered Naru to Kabuto's hear before letting his and Ino's mad laugh fill the room, making the other teams reconsider challenging both blonds

"...I...I'll make him know" said the now very pale boy

"Good boy Doing what the others ask you! Keep doing this and you will go far! UWEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" said Naru pinching Kabuto's cheek and laughing again.

"Alright! Now that my psychotic friend finished scaring you all, let's start with the exam!" yelled the grinning Ibiki entering the room

"Darling! We have to cheat after all..need some help?" asked Ino mentally at her husband in blood

"Don't worry Hime...I'll crack some mind and take the answers, that or I'll have one of the proctors give me the answers using some hypnosis" answered Naru

While Ino was entering Sakura's mind Naru was focusing on a genin from Kumo.

**Inside the boy's mind**

"W-What?" the boy found himself in a dark sewer, blood flowing freely on the floor reaching his knees and the walls covered in blood-red eyes that were glaring at him

"What did you have inside your mind?" asked Naru's disembodied voice

"Who's there?" he asked

"The aristocrats...Uwee-hee-hee-hee!" answered Naru as the eyes detached from the wall and rained on the boy

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**The classroom**

The kid fell on the desk, a blank stare in his eyes while drooling

"Maybe I overdid...I shattered his mind...ops!" mentally said Naru

"Naru! You know Dad always tell us to not use ALL the minds we have inside! The victim has to stay alive after the interrogation!" answered Ino

"I know, I know...I'm sorry okay?"

"Good, I forgive you, Here are the answers Forehead-girl had,,," said Ino sharing her answers

Once the Hour Ibiki gave the last question, asking who wished to answer instead of leaving the room, once the last gennin exited the room the Proctor announced the success of the ones remaining, explaining to them that the ones remained had acted right and gained access to the next part of the exam.

A black ball came crashing through the window, as it opened a banner was shot out, presenting Anko as the next proctor of the exam.

"Alright boys! I want you in front of the gate for Training ground 44...or as I call it _The forest of Death_" said Anko

"Anko-chan? Can I kill someone there?" asked Naru with Ino nodding.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! That's why I like this part, please show me a lot of gore and I'll be _Grateful_, if you know what I mean" purred the woman.

"Gee-he...Gee-he-he...**UWEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! DESTROY! DESTROY! KILL! KILL! **I will destroy everything... I will create a monument to non-existence!" yelled a crazed Naru, with Ino joining in the laughing.

Both blond girl and purple woman feeling a slightly wet feeling in their lower regions at his K.I

"You are crazy! You can't join a shinobi rank like that! You are unstable!" yelled Kiba

"Actually...as long as no-one attack him first Naru is not dangerous, He is vicious yes, but only in missions and towards enemy ninjas, he tends to act strange only when blood is shed...He won't attack fellow shinobi of Konoha if not threatened first, and this has value every day and during this exam too, DO NOT engage him if you are not ready for a retaliation from him...he shows not mercy at that point...actually I doubt that he even knows what _Mercy_ actually is" said Shikamaru.

"I KNOW WHAT MERCY IS!...Is a kind of fish, right?" Naru asked laughing and making Choji chuckle a little.

"But...But!" tried saying Sakura

"Read my lips - mercy is for wimps! There's a reason "oppose" rhymes with "dispose"...If they get in your way, kill them! It's simple" said Naru looking at her with his mad smile almost splitting his face in two.

"That's the spirit! The true _Demon of the Hidden Leaf_! Now start running and reach the Forest" said Anko clapping her hands while the gennin started running out.

"That guy...I hope Ino can keep him good, it's not good for our image if the participants get eaten by one of us" said Ibiki

"Sorry?" asked Naru

"Are you still here?" asked the scarred Torturer

"I'm a clone...Boss said that the guy with glasses is a spy of Orochimaru, he is planning an Invasion, he saw everything in the guy's mind...but wish to be the one to _take care_ of him" said Naru-Clone

"He will eat him, am I right?" asked Ibiki

"...Probably" answered the clone

"I'll go tell Hokage-sama...tell the original that after the forest will be a fighting session, Naru can choose if eat him in the forest or in the tower"

"Good...probably He'll do that later in front of everyone" answered the clone

"Show off" muttered Ibiki

"THAT'S WHAT MAKE EVERYTHING FUNNY! UWEE-HEE-HEE!" laughed the clone dispelling

"Good Kami...even the clones are completely crazy, that Danzo really fucked up with that seal...he completely cracked that poor boy's mind" said Ibiki walking away

"It was thanks to a seal?" asked another Jounin collecting the tests

"He tried to use a mind-controlling seal on the kid when he was recently born...it reacted with the Fourth's seal letting _That_ take control for an instant...Inoichi said that the stress warped the boy's mind" answered Ibiki referring to the Kyuubi

"And what happened?" asked the man

"The baby sliced open Danzo's throat with a bite...from that day the gaki can _absorb_ peoples mind by drinking their blood, maybe a variation of the Yamanaka Clan Jutsus due to _That Thing Inside the seal_" said Ibiki before disappearing in a shunshin

"A New-born baby killing an elder...that demon inside him is not something to play with" muttered the man finishing collecting the tests, shaking his head.

**The Forest Of Death – Main Gate**

"Now that you signed those papers remember the rules: In five days you have to collect from another Team the second scroll, making a pair with the one already in your possession and after that reach the central Tower, you can do everything you can think of to reach your goal...and Naru?" said Anko

"Yeah Sweet-ass?" said the boy making Anko blush at the compliment

"Let me see A LOT of blood" Anko said with a mad grin

"Uwee-hee-hee! That can be arranged! But I want you to blow me in exchange!" answered the boy getting an elbow to the side by Ino

"...Ino too" he added quickly

"That's better" said the girl triumphantly, making few boys lose some blood from their nose.

Making both Blonds roar angrily at all that waste.

"Sounds good to me! Now go little pests! I want a massacre!" yelled the woman opening the Gates and starting the Exam

**Forest of Death – path towards the Tower**

"Shika? What's the plan?" asked Choji

"Troublesome...we need an earth scroll to pass this part...and if we don't attack the Teams from Konoha we have a very little range of possibilities, the Team from Suna with the red-head is out of the question since the gourd holding one seems almost as crazy as Naru, but he is more destructive in behaviour..." said Shikamaru

"HEY! Destruction is funny as Hell! Don't judge it if you didn't try it first!" said outraged Naru

"As I was saying! We have four Teams from Suna, Three from Sound and Two from Kumo to chose... failing that we'll be forced to resort to attack a Konoha's Team" finished Shikamaru

"So a Suna Team first? I can sense some weakling that way! Let's GO-GO-GO!" said happily Naru sprinting forward with his mad laugh echoing in the forest

"I'll never get used to his laugh. Never" said Choji

"Me neither" answered Shikamaru as the Team started pursuing the Mad Shinobi

"Pussies" muttered Ino sprinting to join her lover.

**Forest of Death – River**

"Did you hear that?" asked a boy from Suna

"Yeah Kaisun, I heard that" said the girl of the group

"It was...a laugh...OH KAMI! That Boy is coming here!" the boy named Kaisun screamed

"Calm down! He won't take it, we will kill him once we saw him and then deal with the rest of his Team, don't worry" said the girl

"Okay...okay I'm calm now...where is Terzou?" Kaisun asked

"He went to pee...that idiot! Always choosing the worst moment to need the fucking bathroom!" said the girl enraged

"I'll go check him, Kaisa you'll guard the camp" Kaisun said

"Better not, separating is never a good strategy, we'll go together" said Kaisa

"There is no need, I'm here...did I interrupt something? Like you two getting laid?" he said smiling

"Shut Up! Baka!" yelled the now blushing girl

"Come on! You two are going out since forever! It's time for some cherries to get popped!" Terzou chirped

"What an Idiot!" Kaisun said laughing, soon getting the other two to laugh too

"H-Hey! At least you two can laugh a little with me here" he answered

"You are right...Friends?" Kaisa said lifting his hand

"...Friends!" Terzou answered shaking Kaisa's hand

"Now Let's go**AAAAAARGH!**" screamed Terzou in pain as an hand went through his back and out of his stomach, showering the other two in blood

"TERZOU!" yelled the other two

"Hello! My name is Naru Yamanaka and I am here to Fucking kill you! Can I have your scroll?" asked Naru launching the corpse towards a tree, impaling the boy on a branch, a look of surprise forever etched on Terzou's face.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled the girl

"Yes and?...seriously" asked Naru scratching his ear

"We'll kill you!" said the boy

"Are you threatening me? Because it won't work since you are not...well, threatening" said the blond

"DIE!" yelled both Suna gennin attacking him

"Neat!" said Naru grinning

Few minutes later the rest of Team 10 arrived to Naru's position, founding him happily eating from the open chest of the Kaisa girl from Suna, moaning in bliss as he was chewing her heart, the two boys impaled on the trees with their blood flowing freely on the ground.

"Can I join?" asked Ino

"Sure! Take this, she has such a soft skin...most be what they usually eat in Suna" said Naru ripping off an arm and throwing it at Ino

"Thank you darling!" said Ino starting eating

"I got the other scroll! Let's eat something before reaching the tower" said Naru

"...The hell, I have some emergency Bento with me" said Choji sitting near Naru, unsealing a box and eating

"C-Choji?" asked disbelieving Shikamaru

"What? Better get used to have those two going cannibal, may as well start now, mind joining me?" asked Choji unsealing a second box an shaking it in front of Shikamaru

"You know what? Fuck this! Give me a bento...I'll better stop saying Troublesome when with you all, it will lose its meaning if I have to say it every three seconds" said Shikamaru sitting near Ino, girl that had grabbed one of the boys and started eating him by crushing in two his head with a single bite.

"It's wrong that I get an hard on whenever I see her covered in blood?" asked the Nara heir

"Welcome to the club" answered Choji with Naru nodding to second his words

"Another Konoha Team...Oh Dear Kami!" came Neji's voice as he and his Team came in the same clearing

"Hello Guys! We are having lunch! The river is full of fishes if you need! We have our _Bento_" said Naru smiling and using the third Suna Team member's arm to wave at them.

"Bleah! This one was an AB-type...I hate the taste of this kind of blood" said Ino

"Don't waste your food! We can't go around killing everyone until we find your favourite kind of blood...because we can't, right Shika?" Naru asked

"No, we can't" answered Shikamaru

" You can tell a person blood-type by drinking it?" asked Tenten

"After a while...you learn to tell apart the different texture of the blood" answered Ino getting up, a pile of bones what were the remaining of the three guys

"Let's go, I guess you all have both scroll with you" said Neji

"Yes, we have them...Naru found a Team from Suna that was in possession of that" said Shikamaru

"AND HE HAD DEFEATED THE THREE OF THEM? THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL!" yelled lee

"Actually...the three peoples those two were eating WERE that Team" answered Choji

"Ah! It's still youthful...I guess" answered Lee without yelling.

"Can you four accompany us? Since Lee tends to talk like a normal human when around that blond...It could be beneficial" said Neji

"Shees! You are boring pale eyes! Ok! We'll come with you...but just because we don't want Tenten to get hurt" said Naru

"How dare you joke about the Byakugan! A weak one like you didn't have the rights to belittle me!" said Neji

"Neji? You DO know that Naru had summoned a storm of Meteors for his exam, right? Do you really think that challenging him can be a smart move?" said Shikamaru

"Just come along and don't keep us back" Neji said leading the group

"I'm bored" said Naru as both Team started sprinting towards the Tower

"Ino please...keep him occupied, I don't want to re-do this exam because he decided to cast **Ultima** out of boredom" said Choji to the blond girl

"**Ultima**?" asked Tenten

"Do you remember that huge explosion followed by a blinding green light and a strong earthquake?" said Shikamaru

"YES! IT WAS AN UNYOUTHFUL MOMENT THAT ALMOST RUINED OUR TRAINING!" yelled Lee

"Naru was the one to cast that _Spell,_ how he called it, when he actually STOPPED laughing and smiling...we were in Suna when he used that" answered Shikamaru

"..._That_ was **Ultima**?" asked Neji

"Exactly" said Choji

"Please keep him from using that here" said Tenten trembling

"...We'll try...but we can't promise anything, right Choji?" said Shikamaru with a smirk

"That's true...those are HIS abilities, we have no right to forbid him from using them, after all we know that he will at least be sure to not harm us of Team 10" said Choji with a similar smirk, getting the clue from his friend.

"That's not funny" muttered Lee.

Their musing was interrupted when an huge snake came crushing on them.

"**FIRA!**" yelled Naru summoning an explosion of fire that incinerated the snake's head before the rest of the body disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Okay! That was definitely a summon! And I can't sense Anko's presence in the near area...it means that Orochimaru is here, unless someone else signed the snake contract"

"I-It's him! My Team is fighting him not too far from here" came the voice of a slightly burned Kiba

"Sorry about the fire...who am I kidding! It was awesome" said Naru laughing

"Crazy bastard" muttered Kiba

"I do my best thank you" said Naru bowing

"Let's go help them, Kami only knows what he would do to them that sick beast" said Ino

"I'll go alone, It will be funnier! And I don't want Ino to get hurt" said Naru

"Just this time! Next time a megalomaniac came here I'll fight with you" said Ino going towards the Tower

"OKAY! NEXT TIME WE'LL SHARE THE BLOOD! PROMISE!" Naru yelled at the girl

"Now come on Doggy boy! I wanna meet the strong guy, lead the way!" Naru said with his mad grin, Akamaru whimpered in fear hiding behind Kiba's legs

"Okay-okay! But don't eat me" said Kiba leading the blond to the Snake Sannin

"...I'll try Uwee-hee-hee!" Naru laughed madly

**Forest of Death**

"Remember Sasuke-kun! If you really want power you'll need to come to me!" said Orochimaru of the Sannin, his pale face twisted in a sick smile as the young Uchiha was clutching his neck in pain

"Now...go finish this pathetic joke of an exam...I'll be waiting for you!" Orochimaru said launching a scroll near the unconscious form of Sakura

"You...you bastard!" muttered Sasuke

"Now you insult me...but soon you will call me Master! Kukuku!" the Snake said cackling.

A whistling noise had his attention as a little flash of light came flying towards him, destroying the branch he was on.

A female Voice could be heard singing merrily

_**Mein Sohn, nur Mut!...(Just be courageous my son!)**_

_**Wer Gott vertraut, baut gut!...(You do well to trust in God)**_

The little object was flying at high speed, destroying whatever was on his course

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Hissed Orochimaru as a second object started pursuing him as the first stopped inside a tree

_**Jetzt auf! In Bergen und Klüften...(Now! Tomorrow joyful war will be) **_

_**Tobt morgen der freudige Krieg!...(raging in mountains and valleys.) **_

_**Das Wild in Fluren und Triften, ...(Wild game in meadows and trailing)**_

"Stop this instant!" he yelled again as the whistling bullet started obliterating his arms and legs, forcing him to spit out a new body every now and then.

The bullet never stopped, hitting him and the trees in an onslaught of pain and destruction

_**Der Aar in Wolken und Lüften...(The eagle in clouds and air) **_

_**Ist unser, und unser der Sieg!...(Victory is ours and ours!)**_

_**Und unser der Sieg!...(Victory is ours!)**_

_**Und unser der Sieg!...(Victory is ours!)**_

"Ora-Ora! Why do you whine so much? Master don't like when his prey whine...He wants them screaming in pain at least!" said the same female voice.

A tall woman with glasses, freckles on her cheeks and long blue tinted black hair going about to her knees showed up smiling, a large curl of her bangs from the front of her head jumping around at each step.

She was wearing a dark purple suit with a dark pink dress shirt and a green tie with black shoes, her hands covered by white gloves, a musket resting on her shoulders, the large silver pendant around her neck was shining in the sun.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked again

"Me? I'm Rip Van Winkle! Servant of my Master" she said smiling, her jagged teeth shining ominously at the Sannin.

"And where is your Master now?" he asked

"Not of your concern! He wants me to test you, so get ready!" Rip said pointing her riffle at Orochimaru

"Do you know who I am? I am Orochimaru of the Sannin, you weakling!" the man hissed out

"It doesn't matter who you are! tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction! Now Fight!" she yelled firing.

The bullet started Chasing the man, forcing him to dodge attack after attack with barely the time to understand what was happening

"That's too fast! I have to reach her and use the close range tactic!" Orochimaru was thinking before sinking into the tree, reappearing behind Rip

"I have you now Rip Van Winkle!" yelled Orochimaru jumping on her

"No my dear! I HAVE YOU!" yelled Naru coming out of Rip's body and biting Orochimaru, drawing a lot of blood before being shoved away

"DAMN YOU!...wait! I...I can't stand now! My chakra! Is gone! What have you done to me?!" Orochimaru yelled angrily

"You'll know soon my dear...by now chakra exhaustion is the last of your problems...bye bye!" said Naru waving at Orochimaru retreating form

"Good job Rip Van! that was funny as hell Uwee-hee-hee" said Naru laughing

"No problem Master! You can call me every time you want!" Rip said smiling while twirling her musket around

"Then join me and Ino after the exam...We'll have LOTS of fun together!" he said smiling

"A-As you wish Master!" stuttered the red faced girl disappearing inside her Master's body

"That...that was amazing!" yelled Kiba

"I know! Now help me, we need to take those two to the Tower" Naru said hosting the unconscious Uchiha on his back

**Out of the Forest**

Orochimaru was still clutching his neck in pain, his mind getting numb at each second

"W...What did he do to me?...I can't see anything...my blood...my chakra" he muttered while walking away trying to not get found by the guards.

"I'll...make you pay for this..." the Sannin voice a whisper as he reached a secluded area before fainting

"You...will pay" his last words before losing consciousness.

**Forest of Death – entrance**

In front of the entrance stood Ino with the rest of Team 10 waiting for Naru, near them several corpses, all of them thinking that they could defeat a lonely Team in front of the Tower.

Ino had a great fun tearing open their chest to eat their hearts, her _Collection_ gained a lot of new specimen in that time.

"There you are! Why did you take so long!" said Ino

"Sorry, we had to carry the two idiots, the good news is that I fought Orochi-kun!" said Naru

"And why you fighting a Sannin is a good news?" asked Shikamaru

"I bite him! That's why" answered Naru grinning

"You managed to bite him? So what?" asked Kiba

"He didn't tasted my blood so now he is...NAAH why telling? It will be a surprise! Uwee-hee-hee!" answered the mad boy

"He was a virgin? Are you sure?" Ino asked

"His body was, but not his soul...it should still work since the bite take in consideration the body state" Naru said

"It's okay then, now let's go complete this part...I need a shower and a bed" Ino said entering

"Can I come too? Inside the shower I mean!" said Naru

"You must come too, I'll be angry if you didn't" Ino said sultrily

"YAY! SEX! SEX! SEX!..." Naru chanted while following her

"Did those two really..." Kiba asked

"During a mission they started doing that immediately after we killed few mercenaries that were payed to kill our client...after the bloodbath Ino pounced on Naru and the two started going at it like rabbits, while still being drenched in blood...atop of a dead man, we could only walk away and waiting the end" answered Shikamaru

"Ino is quite the screamer...and she actually curses a lot during intercourse" completed Choji

"Hot damn! She is sexy too" said Kiba

"Don't touch her...Naru is kinda possessive, that fire technique he used on that snake is one of the weakest of his arsenal...I don't think you wish to finish on the receiving end of an All-Out-Elemental Assault" said Shikamaru

"No...I guess I don't want that" answered Kiba

"Good boy! Now let's go" said Choji while the rest of the group started entering.

**Forest of Death – Central Tower – Three days later**

Naru was called by Hiruzen in a separate room once the boy had informed the teachers of his encounter with Orochimaru, The blond had then explained to Sarutobi how the whole biting process works and why he had bitten the Sannin.

"Are you sure it will work like that?" asked the old Hokage

"Eeh Jiji! I think it will go like that! If not...then he will be even less dangerous! A _Ghoul_ is an easy kill, he has not knowledge of himself and only moving driven by hunger...a small Katon jutsu and he is dead!" answered the boy

"If I have to say...the first option you presented was funnier, I hope it will works, good job my boy! Who could have known that having a blood-thirsty monster inside you could have been useful...I wonder why any other Jinchuuriki showed similar behavior" Hiruzen asked aloud

"Maybe is something only the Kyuubi can do" Lied Naru, leaving out the Vampire's souls and the Mad clown' one inside him as well.

"Yeah...the said that each Biju give at its vessel a gift, maybe yours is a gift about blood...knowing the Fox...it will suit perfectly" answered Hiruzen

"Can I go now?" asked Naru

"Yes, go and rest since tomorrow we'll have few fight to lessen the number of candidates...by the way, Inoichi sent few _Sacks_ for you and Ino..eat something and restore your energies" said Sarutobi sending the boy away

"I'll do it! Thank you!" was the answer of the retreating boy.

**Central Tower – Arena – the next day**

"Since a lot of you have passed the forest, we are forced to have a series of fights in order to cut your numbers in half, please reach the arena once your name is called" Hiruzen said from the balcony of the arena

"I'm _Cough!_ Gekko Hayate _Cough! _I'll be your _Cough!_ Your _Cough! _Your proctor!" said the heavily coughing man

"OOOH Come on! I don't understand a word! **Cura**!" Yelled Naru launching a lime-green ball of light to Hayate who fell on his knees coughing madly

"Hayate!" yelled a purple haired ANBU appearing near him

"_Cough! Cough! _BLEEAARGH!" Hayate finally said puking a black mass of flesh in a _splat!_ Noise

"I'm...I'm okay Yugao" he said

"And your coughing?" asked Naru smiling madly

"Is...Is gone! My Illness is gone!" Hayate said happily

"I'll take that as a thank you" said the blond

"Thank you for curing him!" the ANBU said Hugging Naru

"No problem miss! It wasn't difficult" Naru said hugging back

"Stop groping my ass" said the ANBU

"Why?" asked the boy

"I have a boyfriend" she said

"Okay" came the defeated answer while lifting the hand

"...Fine! only five minutes, okay? And only this time" she said

"Yay! Thank you!" Naru said happily, merrily returning to grope her ass.

While this was happening Chōji was using his **Nikudan Shensha** (Human Boulder), on a Sound nin called Dosu in order to crush him.

Dosu, managing to dodge the inflated human bullet, launched an attack with his bracer creating a shock wave that create several _Ripples_ on Chōji's body.

"Do you know that the human body is composed mostly of water? And water helps amplifying the sound waves" he said with a smirk as Choji was launched towards the wall, knocked out.

As the medics carried the big boned boy' sleeping form away, a screen began to flash another set of names.

_**Ino Yamanaka Vs Sakura Haruno**_

"Oow! I want a cool match! She is too weak!" yelled enraged Ino

"It doesn't matter! A fight is a fight and it is funny only when there is blood Uwee-hee-hee!" laughed Naru hugging her to calm Ino down

"Come on Ino-pig! Are you scared?" yelled Sakura from the arena

"Kick her ass hime" Naru said to her ear

"I will, darling!" Ino said kissing him fiercely before jumping down

"Ready? HAJIME!" yelled Hayate starting the match

"I will defeat you freak and show Sasuke-kun how strong I am!" yelled Sakura

"Freak? I'm the queen of darkness you bitch! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" yelled Ino transforming her left arm in a black, clawed mass of eyes that grabbed the pinkette's leg

"Let go of me!" Sakura said trying to use a kunai to cut free

"NOW SUFFER! GRA-HAA-HAA-HAA!" Ino yelled laughing as madly as her lover usually do

"Here we go...now I will never hear the end of it" muttered Inichi defeated, Chouza patting on his shoulder

Ino started slamming Sakura on the arena's floor, leaving a sizable crater upon impact.

"AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" yelled Ino repeating the action and making the crater grow in size

"NOW TO THE WALLS!" she yelled making Sakura crush again the walls of the room demolishing them

"AND NOOOOW...FLY!" Ino yelled spinning on herself several time before launching Sakura towards the ceiling, where she ended up embed in creating several web-like cracking.

After few seconds Sakura's body submitted to gravity, falling down and being grabbed by Ino who slammed her on the floor a last time for good measure.

"She is alive...somehow...winner is Ino Yamanaka!" Hayate announced

"That's my Woman! That's the one I screw hard every night! Uwee-hee-hee!" yelled Naru ecstatic

"NARU!" yelled Inoichi

"Sorry Dad!" answered the boy.

The next fight was Shino against a guy from Suna named Kankurou who revealed himself as a puppet user when Shino's insects attacked the boy, Kankurou's body grew a second set of arms before the bandaged bundle on his back revealed himself as the true Suna nin.

But even then it was Shino to win the match, not easily since he had to endure few hits from Kankuro's puppet that apparently possessed poisoned weapons.

Fortunately the Aburame heir could use the insects in his hive to neutralize its effects before using the few insects hidden in a kunai he launched to the puppeteer, once the chakra absorbing beetles landed on Kankurou's body they started leeching from him, rendering his puppet useless as he had not enough energy to keep fighting, he fainted few instants later.

Another fight was instead pretty fast as Temari from Suna was fighting Tenten, even if the weapon mistress of Konoha showed her mastery in using weapons, the throwing projectiles went deflected by the Suna Wind Mistress that summoned an huge whirlwind to crash her opponent, the match ended in a Tie as while Temari was summoning her attack, the paralyzing toxin in the last wave of weapons Tenten launched started taking effect, making Temari to fall to the ground with the Bun-haired girl

Both girls were then transported to the medic bay. (Tr230 A/N Sorry, I never manage to write her losing, forgive me ^ ^).

Jumping over the other fights where Shikamaru kicked Kiba's ass hard and Sasuke that won his fight against an unimportant character as well as Neji winning, with some difficulties, against the equally Fate loving Hinata, let's go to the Final match.

_**Naru Yamanaka Vs Kabuto Yakushi**_

"YEAH! I get to fight Kabuto-kun! Uwee-hee-hee!" Yelled Naru jumping down the railing

"Are you two ready?" asked the proctor

"Oh Yeah! It will be fun! Uwe-hee-hee!" said Naru

"I-I-I'm ready" said Kabuto barely keeping himself from covering in fear

"Then...HAJIME!" called Hayate

"**Chakra scalpel!**" called Kabuto coating his hands in chakra forming two blades, forgetting his cover he dashed forward cutting Naru's arms clean off

"DIE!" he yelled in his mind while cutting the boy's legs

"DIE!" he yelled again cutting Naru's torso with an X motion

"PLEASE DEAR KAMI, JUST DIE!" he yelled frantically to himself beheading Naru

"I...I think he is dead Kabuto" Hayate said watching the glass wearing nin stomping on the rests with a terrorized look in his face

"STOP!" finally Yelled the proctor grabbing the boy from behind

"I HAVE TO KILL HIM OR HE WILL RETALIATE!" Kabuto yelled his eyes wide while trying to get free.

"**UWEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!**" resounded a mad, demonic laugh

"OH DEAR KAMI!" Yelled Kabuto trying to return cutting the corpse.

From the flesh a pillar of blood erupted hitting the ceiling, a malevolent spiral of black energy flaring to life around the storm of blood.

"I-It's even darker than the Kyuubi!" called out one of the clan heads

From the blood a shadow appeared, the blade _Masamune_ flew out of the red column embedding itself on the floor as the blood re-compacted showing the crazed face of Naru glaring at Kabuto.

"One, two, I'm coming for you. Three, four, of blood I want more. Five, six, the Master of Freaks. Seven, eight, your soul I will eat. Nine, ten...There is no escape then" Naru chanted childishly grabbing the Nodachi and pointing it at Kabuto who was now flying through hand-seals

"**Fuuton: Drilling air bullet!**" Kabuto called out launching a ball of compressed air towards Naru who easily dispelled it with his sword.

"I wanna dance! And you will be my instrument! **Blizzaga!**" Naru called out thrusting his hand towards Kabuto.

"GUUUAAH!" the boy yelled as a spear of ice came out from the floor nearly impaling him, but launching the defenseless victim up into the air

"It's not over yet! **Thundara!**" yelled Naru as several thunders centered Kabuto heavily damaging him and making the smell of blood and burned flesh filling the room.

"AND NOW...THE END!" yelled Naru launching _Masamune_ towards Kabuto with enough strength to make the blade got stuck on the ceiling with the spectacled boy still hanging from the weapon.

"W-Winner if the fight..." said Hayate

"WAIT!" Naru called out

"What?" the proctor asked

"Ino...today is our anniversary...will you dance with me?" Naru asked to the blond girl

"You remembered! How sweet! But we didn't have the music" Ino said appearing in front of him

"We have it! I took care of everything!" Naru said snapping his fingers.

Following its Master magic command Masamune started spinning like a drill, making Kabuto scream in an agonizing death as his blood and guts were raining on the couple.

Couple that was dancing a slow Waltz under the red rain, using the painful screams as the music of their movements.

"You are wonderful today...I chose the right woman as my mate" Naru whispered to Ino

"I love you too, my dear blood-thirsty Husband" she giggled while leaning her head on his shoulder.

As their dance ended the rests of Kabuto finished falling from the ceiling, without moving his gaze from Ino, Naru grabbed the falling sword before thrusting it back inside him.

"W-W-Winner of-of the fight: Naru Yamanaka" said the green-faced Hayate.

"Before you all start complaining...Naru-kun here was the victim of a failed attempt from the late Danzo of using an obedience seal, due to a mistake Naru's mind came out _Different_..." said Sarutobi

"FUNNIER!" corrected Naru

"_Different_" continued Sarutobi "Inoichi and Myself can testify that Naru isn't a menace of your well-being, at least until you keep not attacking him directly, Kabuto-san here was indeed a spy and the boy was given the mission to eliminate him...even if I would have preferred a less _Messy_ method" concluded the Hokage as he could see the presents relax a little at that information.

As long as not provoked the blood-loving kid wasn't dangerous or so they hope at least.

"Luckily Hokage-sama explained the situation" Inoichi was thinking while watching his two sons talking happily about their programs for the next month before the finals.

**The next day – Yamanaka clan's flower shop**

Ino and Inoichi where helping few costumers with the flowers while Naru was in the back helping Kinuchi putting a new stock in order.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop!" Inoichi called out at the new customer entering

"Good morning! I was looking for Naru and Ino" said the white-haired man

"Jiraiya-sama, what an honor having you here, what can I do for you?" Inoichi asked to the Toad Sage

"Sarutobi-sensei asked me to train Naru and Ino since the gaki won't listen to me if the girl isn't around" Jiraiya said watching both blonds coming near him

"Both my kids training with you? It will me an honor" Kinuchi said bowing

"Did we really need him? He is a old pervert! I can smell perversion coming out of him in waves!" Naru said smirking

"HEY!" said Jiraiya

"Naru is right Dad! I can feel it too!" Said Ino

"Show some respect you insolent Brats!" yelled the old Sage

"Naru! Ino! You should respect the others...even if perverts" said Kinuchi

"Nuuuuh!" sobbed Jiraiya leading the family to an unused training ground.

"The first thing I will teach you two is summoning!" the Toad Sage said

"Summoning?" asked Ino

"The art of summoning a companion to aid you in battle" explained Inoichi

"Exactly! Now watch! **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" Kiraya called out biting his thumbs before slamming his hands on the ground.

From an huge cloud of smoke an enormous Orange Toad wearing a blue kimono appeared glaring at the old pervert

"**Jiraiya! Did you summoned me again to impress some woman?**" the Toad asked before using his pipe to _Tap_ Jiraiya on the head, sending the man to the ground

The onlookers sweat-dropped at the news of the Sage use of the Toads.

"Not this time Gamabunta! I was showing those two how the whole summoning works" He said pointing at Naru and Ino that were both waving at him.

"**Uhm!**" Gamabunta mumbled looking at the kids

"Something wrong?" Jiraiya asked

"**I wonder...No?...yeah...maybe**" The Toad Boss murmured to himself scratching his chin in thought

"Gamabunta?" Jiraiya asked again

"**Wait few minutes then summon me back...I want to check something**" Gamabunta said disappearing

After few minutes Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta back, the Toad was now keeping a scroll between the tip of two of his fingers.

It was a black scroll with blood-red decorations resembling scratches, a skull-like seal keeping it closed.

"What's that?" the Old Sage asked

"**Some time ago the Boss of the Bats came to me asking to keep their contracts away from the humans since they found them too weak to be their summoners...I was thinking that those two could instead use it, the Bats were a clan as powerful as ours, but less...how can I say...**_**stable**_" answered Gamabunta

"Just like Naru" said Inoichi

"**Exactly**" said Gamabunta

"How do we sign this then?" asked Naru

"Bite your thumb and use your blood to write your name and then left an hand-print near it" answered Jiraiya

"Are you sure the will be able?" Inoichi asked to the Toad as both kids were signing

"**Trust me, I saw the very same look those kids have in the eyes of each member of that clan...that's what is scaring me actually**" admitted The Toad Boss.

"DONE! What now?" Naru asked

"Bite your thumbs and use the same hand-seals I used, try focus as much chakra as you can and let's see if you can summon the Boss" Jiraiya said smirking at the boy

"I bet He can't even summon an underling at the first try" he was thinking while picturing the sad face of the boy after his failing

"Okay! **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" Naru called while focusing a lot of chakra

With a strong _Puff!_ An huge cloud of black smoke appeared, before a sultry female voice laugh resounded.

An huge Bat, as big as Gamabunta, moving his four wings to stay in the air roared at the group, the clawed hands on the wings' tips serrating and opening as the beast nose was sniffing the air heavily, his mouth drooling while the head was moving around erratically.

"That's the boss?" asked Naru

"**Actually, this is my little pet...I AM the Boss of the Bats**" said a female voice as a figure dropped down from the animal who crouched down obediently.

She was a beautiful young woman with long, light-green hair, large breasts, a tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns, black boots, and bat-like wings on her back and on top of her head, swaying her hips she walked towards Naru.

"**Are you the one who summoned me?**" she asked sultrily licking the tip of her pointer

"Of course malady!" Naru answered with an exaggerated bow

"**Good boy!...I like you, you have the same blood-thirst of my kin and a lot of madness to spare...Kukuku! I permit you to call us in battle if you need, just let us hear your laugh as we make your enemies scream in pain and terror**" she said licking his cheek and lightly biting his ear

"**And feel free to call ****Me**** if you ever need some company...I'll gladly warm your bed for you, my dear crazy summoner**" she ended by giving him a little peck on his lips

"I signed the contract too, you know! I'm his wife and Mate!" angrily hissed Ino watching at the woman.

"**Yeah-yeah, whatever...just don't call us for stupid things**" dismissively said the Bats Boss

"Insolent bitch" muttered Ino

"**I'll go back now! Gonna introduce our new Wonderful Summoner to the clan...that one too**" the woman said happily only to change in a muttering tone once talking about the blond girl.

"I never got your name!" said Naru showing her his most psychotic grin

"**I saw a succubus looking similar to me once...she was called Morrigan...call me like that, I like that name**" she said winking

"I'll do it! Thank you Morrigan-chan!" Naru said happily

"**By the way...while just a little of blood is enough to pay for my clan service...I want you to kiss me when you summon me personally, long, sloppy and bloody kisses okay? BYE BYE!**" Morrigan said before disappearing along her _Pet_.

"HE IS MINE YOU BITCH!" yelled an enraged Ino while Jiraiya was crying anime tears

"WHY THE OTHER SUMMONING CLANS CAN'T HAVE A SEXY BOSS LIKE HER! IT'S UNFAIR!" the Toad Sage said crying.

"**Sorry if I'm not a sexually provocative female blood-sucker! I'll put a blond wig next time! You idiot! Hey gaki! let's talk again tomorrow, maybe I can have few of my kin to help you and your mate training**" Gamabunta said in a whining tone before smirking at the two blonds and disappearing in a puff of smoke

"can we go on now?" Naru asked securing the Bats contract on his back.

"_Sniff!_ Okay-okay, the next thing I will teach you two is..."

The training started with physical strengthening and chakra exercises, using the duo nigh infinite stamina and regeneration to speed up the training by using an harder regimen of training.

**A week before the Finals Yamanaka Clan House**

Since it was a week before the finals Inoichi decided to have a little "Good Luck Party" feeling that thanks to their powers and the training Jiraiya gave them were enough to secure the two Yamanaka Heirs the victory and the so much desired promotion in Rank.

"I know you two will pass! They should be a bunch of fouls to not see your prowess!" said Inoichi proudly while drinking.

He had bought some _High quality_ Sake just for that night, feeling a little cocky at having two _Monsters_ in his clan ready to make the Yamanaka name respected in the whole Nation.

"Don't worry Dad! We'll crush them! Uwee-hee-hee!" Naru said laughing

"That's the spirit! Show them how strong our family is!" said Kinuchi, her voice a slur

The family kept eating and drinking happily until late at night.

**Several hours Later – Warning! Lemon Content! Don't like don't read!**

Naru chuckled dryly to himself, his cheeks red from the alcohol he had consumed, next to him Ino was in a similar state while Kinuchi was leaning on the boy's shoulder with a serene smile on her face, a bottle of sake in her hand barely being held.

Giggling, she turned her head slightly and kissed Naru on the cheek

"I never thanked you Naru-kun...for saving my daughter in that mission" Naru smiled kindly and turned to her only for her lips to touch his in a chaste kiss she soon deepened, pushing her tongue past his lips' soft defense and into his mouth, exploring savagely the new area.

Naru's body betrayed him as he moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes unconsciously and returning it, driving her tongue back expertly before exploring her moist cavern and getting a soft moan in response from the woman.

Ino seeing what was happening groaned and latched onto Naru's back, biting his neck softly and causing a small trickle of blood to run down his neck, only for her to lick it up and growl in his ear, making him pull away from the kiss and pull Ino into a similar one, pulling her smaller form around where she straddled his waist with her legs on either side.

Naru smirked and attacked her neck just like she did, his bite causing a small trickle of blood to run down her neck past her collarbone where Kinuchi licked it once experimentally only for Naru to lap up the rest in seconds.

He grunted as he could smell both woman reaction to the vampiric blood's natural aphrodisiac power before pulling Ino into another searing kiss, only for her to slide from his lap and pull Kinuchi into her previous spot, inciting a surprised _Eeep!_ from the older woman when Naru bit her neck softly, careful to not transform her, taking a small lick of her blood and sending shivers through the woman's body.

Smiling wildly he leaned over, brushing his lips across her ear softly before nuzzling into her cheek and whispering in a soft voice with his breath tickling the sensitive skin around her neck

"Would you like to play with us Kaa-chan?"

She shivered from his voice before pulling back slightly, her eyes glazed over from the alcohol mixed with the lust from the past few minutes, since she seemed conflicted Naru leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his, kissing her like she did to him and deepening it in a forceful fashion.

She moaned deeply into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck before sliding forward as far as possible, pressing her body to his and making him shiver in anticipation.

He could feel her modest thirty-two C cup breasts pressed against his chest and the soft sounds she was making, a mix between moaning and whimpering, was setting him over the edge as his more animal-like nature was slowly coming out, he growled low in his throat and broke the kiss noticing her closed eyes, he flipped the three of them, landing on the floor and pinning down Kinuchi with a hand on either side of her head.

"He wants me!" She realized looking up, seeing his eyes filled with want and lust, the mere thought made a blush spread across her cheeks as she took a deep breath to calm her mind a moment, only to be thrown on for a loop when he leaned up and placed both hands on her waist, giving her a firm squeeze before holding her in place.

With slow, deliberate movements he slid his hands from her hips to her stomach, under her tight-fitting purple t-shirt and up, slowly pulling the fabric with him.

He heard a soft gasp escape her lips as he did so and smirked when he saw her eyes starting to cloud again, his fingers brushing against her skin lightly as he trailed up her body until he landed on her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze enticing another moan from the now sexually frustrated woman.

Naru grinned and leaned down kissing her chastely again, before trailing to her neck making a soft gasp escape her as his lips brushed against the tender skin near her collar bone, making the woman moan as she felt his hot breath on her ear again.

"Kaa-chan...tell me you want me and I promise you that I will make you feel pleasure beyond what you can imagine...just tell me what you want and how" he finished by nipping her neck again, not draining blood, but sending a sharp spike through her body, a sensation replaced by pleasure as Naru cupped both her breasts and channeled chakra to his fingers, making them vibrate against her hard nipples.

She moaned louder as he increased the vibration before he pulled away, sliding underneath her dark blue bra touching her breasts directly for the first time and making her bite her lip, groaning loudly.

She opened her eyes and smiled lightly at him before leaning in and kissing him again, her lips moving against his in a unfamiliar fashion until she pulled away.

"N-Naru-kun what if Inoichi finds out? I love my family too much to jeopardize this..." Naru kissed her again putting her fears to rest.

"I used a little **Sleep** spell on him, we won't be disturbed until I remove it...so tell me, Kaa-chan...what would you like?" He said whispering.

She bit her lips a bit harder, making a small trickle of blood coursing down her soft lips to her chin only to be caught by Ino, the girl then trailed back up to her mother's lips where she lip-locked Kinuchi deeply in a passionate display and making the older woman feel Naru's hard dick pressing against her thigh, she moaned into her daughters mouth as she pulled away with a smile.

"Come on Kaa-chan...if you taste this good all over...I might become addicted" joked Ino

She shivered again under Naru before leaning up and pulling him down, making his face met her pleading eyes.

"Make me feel like a woman Naru-kun, please" he smiled at her before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and saying in a low husky tone "With pleasure...Kaa-chan".

The way he said the phrase sent an electric shock through her body as she felt her pussy throb once more and stop, the sudden action making her whimper only for Naru to kiss her quiet, only to pull away to remove the purple shirt from her body.

She eagerly complied by pushing it off as Naru unclasped her bra with a snap of his fingers, tossing it away with the shirt, he grinned down at her and nuzzled into her neck, taking a deep breath and letting his body grow accustomed to her womanly scent, he grinned and kissed the same spot few times before starting kissing his way from there down going past her collarbone and across her chest slowly, stopping at her breast and latching onto her left nipple.

"Uuum!"she whimpered at the contact putting her arms around his head and holding him in place as a loud unrestrained moan escaped her lips.

Naru grinned as he felt Ino take up position behind him to hook her fingers into her moms tight-fitting pants before shimming them down her legs slowly, revealing her black lace panties that made Naru grunt happily at the sight.

Pulling his head back and getting a moan of displeasure from the woman he took the same nipple in his hand, cupping her breasts and playing with her hardened nub while switching his target to her right breast and swirling his tongue around the outer rim of the nipple before going across the hardened nub once more and closing his mouth around it, allowing his teeth to graze the surface and making her shiver softly from the sensation, another soft moan escaping her lips.

He caught the nipple in-between his teeth softly and pulled once, running his tongue across the tip of her nipple before letting it go and sucking gently, making her bite her bottom lip and close her eyes tight with a moan.

Naru grinned again at her before releasing her nipple and nuzzling his face in-between her breasts, kissing the junction once and feeling her stiffen, turning his head looking down he saw Ino removing her mothers black laced panties slowly down to her long exposed legs, her creamy white skin shining slightly with the overhead lights.

Naru shivered from the sight before grinning and kissing the small junction again before continuing down next to Ino, kissing across her stomach slowly around her navel and finally stopping on her thighs, kissing from the top to the side where he met Ino and switching his attention to her by pulling her lips against his.

He bit her bottom lip once and then parted them with his tongue, rediscovering her taste after he got accustomed to her mothers, slowly he pulled away with a small trickle of saliva connecting them, Ino then shimmed up to her mothers booty taking up his previous place at her breasts and placing her clothed pussy unconsciously over her mothers nude one.

Naru gripped Ino's hips sliding his hands into her tight purple skirt and into the band of her red silk panties, with a single, swift motion he pulled them down before tossing them behind him randomly, he then leaned in and took a deep breath savoring the aroma of mother and daughter, making both women whimper lightly.

"Itadakimasu" He said in a soft voice getting close to both women, before leaning in and placing a long slow lick across Kinuchi's pussy lips, making her close her tights lightly around his head in response, making him smile lightly.

Putting both hands on her tights he pushed them apart and brought his face closer to her pussy's lips, pushing his tongue into her waiting folds slowly before twisting it once and pulling it back out, repeating several times.

He felt her tighten her legs around his hands and smiled again before moving up to her slowly exposing nub, placing a quick lick across the hardening clit and making her shiver and moan lightly above him, all the while Ino softly bit into her mothers nipple, not hard, but enough to make her feel a soft jolt of pain that went washed away as Naru closed his mouth around her clit, sucking on it softly and adding an equal amount of pressure over the next few minutes before finally closing his mouth around it the rest of the way.

Letting his teeth graze the exposed nub once before his tongue dashed across it he made Kinuchi tighten her thighs hard, Naru grinned and did it again as he slid a finger into her waiting pussy and pumped slowly.

He could hear her moan and pulled away without stopping pumping his finger.

"Tell me what you want Kaa-chan" he said making her whimper lightly, her hands digging into Ino's back making a soft trail of blood cascading down her back slowly.

"F-Fuck me sochi! fuck me hard! Please, mommy needs it!" she gasped out

Naru felt his dick throb in anticipation while Ino looked at her mom in shock before rubbing her tights together as the immoral act her mother was suggesting was turning her on immensely, even if their relation was not by blood.

She turned her head and watched Naru stand and dropping his pants to the ground, kicking them to the side before leaning over both women and kissing them soundly as he pulled Ino's flesh against her mother's pussy, sliding his dick between both of them and grunting as he heard both moan lightly as their clits rubbed against his dick at a rough pace.

He stopped moments later and positioned himself at Kinuchi's entrance, not before having a clone turning Ino so that she had her pussy on her mom's face and her mouth right near Naru's cock and her mothers pussy.

She mewled softly at the sight of Naru sinking his dick into her mothers pussy, grunting while her mother was moaning loudly with low and long noises as her pussy was stretching to fit his girth, grunting softly to himself before his eight inch dick was buried inside her to the hilt.

He smiled while kissing Ino on the cheek "Why don't you lick it baby, I'm sure it would amplify the experience" she looked at him a moment only for her eyes to widen as she felt the clone push himself into her, a long low moan escaped her lips at the feeling of her pussy spreading to accommodate the clone in the new position.

Naru grinned and pulled halfway from Kinuchi's pussy before thrusting back in, the old woman moaned lightly as he continued to do so while increasing his pace slowly and rocking his hips at a steady pace, he heard her mewling softly at the new sensation and speed.

He could see Ino's face change and become clouded with lust, making him smile wider before he increased his pace while gripping Kinuchi's hips and pulling her back to meet his thrust, she yelped in surprise once before moaning louder than before.

Ino taking this as an invitation darted her tongue out and touched her mothers clit, making the woman jerk and moan loudly again before biting her lip and whimpering.

"Sochi! Sochi its so good baby! Hmmmm! I'm coming! Oh god i can feel it! You are so big baby! Oh god yes! right there, right there! A few more seconds Hmmmm-OHH GOD YES!" she moaned aloud

Naru grunted as he felt her walls tighten around him like her pussy was sucking him in, he grunted trying to pull himself back only to relent and bury himself to the hilt releasing his seed deep within her and making her scream at the hot liquid hitting her cervix, tensing for a second before going slack.

Naru looked up and saw Ino in a similar situation only for her to recover and sit up, her mother close behind.

He grinned madly and made his favorite seal, creating ten clones and making both womens eyes widen before they closed their mouths and smiling.

Naru leaned in and kissed both of them again before whispering to Kinuchi "before I finished I promised to make you feel like a woman Kaa-chan...get ready" she shivered from his words before feeling a clone push himself into her quickly and making her gasp in surprise.

"I want some fun too" chirped the original Naru thrusting in Kinuchi's ass in a single, raw movement

"AAAAAHN!" the woman screamed in ecstasy as both her holes were stretched to their limits to accommodate both intruders

"Naru-chaan! I want that too!" whined Ino going on all four and wiggling her ass at him

"As you wish, my queen" said Naru creating other two clones that went over the blond girl

"S-sochi? What are you d-doing?" moaned Kinuchi as both Naru and the clone lifted her, careful to not take out from her.

"A little revenge against Dad" answered Naru positioning the three of them OVER Inoichi, making the woman fluids drip on the man's face

"Noooo!" Kinuchi moaned as both boys started thrusting in and out of her making her squirm and moan while a wet noise could be heard as their flesh met smacking loudly.

"I-I'm coming on my husband face while my son is fucking meeee!" yelled Kinuchi coming strongly as her and both Naru's cum splashed on the sleeping Inoichi

"Mommy is coming haaard!" joked Ino while riding a clone with another jerking off, coming on her body.

While the mother and the two kids kept fucking a little smile surfaced on Inoichi's face.

"Ooh! Kinuchi, you are a dirty girl...I shall punish you" he moaned giggling.

"YES! YES! OOH SOCHI, COME INTO MOMMA'S ASS! MY YOUNG STUD OF A SON!" screamed Kinuchi as an answer while her blond boy was stuffing her belly with his cum.

"Let's...let's go to your room Mom! We'll be more comfortable" said Ino between moans as she too was experiencing a double penetration by the two clones.

"Y-Yes, that will do!" moaned Kinuchi

The trio stopped for a second to move to the room, once there mother and daughter shoved the boy into the bed before pouncing on him.

"Now my sochi...you won't sleep until Momma's belly is full of your spurt, ok?" Kinuchi asked biting him softly on the neck

"That means the same for me too, darling" said Ino biting the other side of his neck.

"Who am I to refuse you two?" Naru simply answered.

Getting their green light the two blond women started using all their might to drain the boy empty, all the while Inoichi was still asleep on the kitchen's floor, blissfully dreaming.

**The next morning – Lemon End -**

"Good morning dear, slept well?" asked Kinuchi, two black rings around her eyes

"You could have woke me up, I slept on the floor" answered Inoichi, his hair a mess and his voice slurred beyond recognition

"You two should take more care of you! Mom, you were awake all the night? Why?" innocently asked Ino as she and Naru weren't showing signs of last night _activities_

"You are right dear...I couldn't sleep at all" Kinuchi answered skillfully hiding her blush when Naru chuckled at her answer.

"We better go Ino, our sensei will be waiting us right now" said Naru leaving the room

"I'M COMING!" yelled Ino following him

"I bet they did _that_ again...I hope to not become a grandfather too soon" grunted Inoichi

"Don't be so drastic dear" answered Kinuchi jokingly

"Grandfather not...maybe _Father_ if all the cum Naru shot inside of me reached the target, but I can't see problems in that...not for Naru and Me at least" thought Kinuchi smiling happily.

She wasn't so old to not be a mother again after all.

**Finished! This was the second chapter of OUR story, please note that few rules about Vampires were bent and/or modified totally to fit our needs, it was done on purpose so do not flame, please.**

**Next chapter will cover the Finals and the Invasion, among other things.**

**Tr230: Bye ^^**

**Soa: C YA!**

**Tr230: "now what we gonna do until the next chap?"**

**Soa: "I Dunno"**

**Anko - sultrily: "I have an Idea" **

**Tr230: "Dibs on the ass!"**

**Soa: "Fine to me! I'll take the front"**

**Anko: "AAAANH! OH GOD OH! GOD! FASTER! FASTER! GO DEEPER YOU ASS-HOLES!"**

**Tr230 and Soa: "Yessir!"**

**Anko: "I'M COMIIIIIING!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Naruto with the powers of Alucard, the spells and Madness of Kefka and a little "Souvenir" from one of the most Bad-ass character in the video-game history.**

**With him an equally dark Ino an a even darker Anko, the new Monster of Konoha will drench himself in the blood of his enemies while his Mad laughing will drag the survivors in the deepest pits of fear.**

**Born by the collaboration of Tremor230- the Crazy writer**

**and Soarath – the Ultimate pervert**

Pairing: Naru/Ino/Anko (Soarath is writing my lemons, so I have to add her in exchange...that and I really like her ^ ^)

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic. **

**Dark petals of Blood: Chapter 3: The river of Death flowing in the Leaf**

**Day of the Finals – Konoha - Main Arena**

The arena was full of citizen and ninja not only from Konoha, but from other villages as well, women, men, kids, all of them were there to see the next generations of ninja trying their best to impress future clients.

In the Kage Booth were sitting Sarutobi, A the Raikage, the Kazegake and the newly appointed Mizukage Mei Terumi.

Both A and Mei were present to the event after few reports about "a strange blond couple" that was seen near the location of the mysterious explosion that shocked seemingly the whole Nation, their spies reported a Konoha team leaving the area shortly after the light died down with a blond boy boisterous speech about how he loved destroy things.

So while both muscular Raikage and sexy Mizukage were scanning the gennin waiting for the start of the exam, a certain Kazekage-masked Sannin was sweating, trying to control himself and failing to shut down the whispering voice in his head while his body kept demanding blood.

After he lose conscience the Sound Four came to rescue him, without control over his body he had bitten the boys drawing them completely and now the five ninja were hearing the same whispering voice in their head ordering them, orders they couldn't refuse.

"_Remember what I told you...YOU ARE MINE! Mine to control, Mine to order around, Mine to Use however I see fit! And most of all...Mine to kill whenever you stop being useful_" whispered the voice in a cold tone.

"Hai my master!" mentally answered the five, with Orochimaru struggling doing it.

"Is everything alright, Kazekage-san?" Sarutobi asked smiling

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine, thank you for your consideration Sarutobi-san" answered the man

"Keep fighting all you want my dear, both you and I know that you can't refuse what you are told" Hiruzen was thinking smiling deviously

"I saw few interesting faces this time, but three spots are empty...is someone late?" A asked

"Yes, the Yamanaka Twins and the Uchiha heir" answered Hiruzen

"Yamanaka?...you mean those blond kids I saw around Suna some time ago?" casually asked Mei

"Hehehe...no need to hide it my dear...It was one of my shinobi to cause that explosion, but it's a clan secret and I can't say anything about it" Hiruzen said laughing, Naru had asked the old man to NOT hide the fact he could do those things.

"_I want people to come and to hunt me down! So uncle Ibiki_ _won't be forced to always drain the prisoners! It will be my Meal to look for me! Uwee-hee-hee!_" was the boy's motivation.

"An interesting technique, a little _Flashy_ but it sure does its work" commented Mei

"So It was really a young boy to do that...a little fuck and he will beg me to join MY village! For once I'm happy to have such a body Kukukuku" was thinking Mei

"Let's see...kidnapping the boy is out of the question, last time with the Hyuuga clan taught me that...fighting him either since that technique can obliterate a village" A momentarily glared at Mei that was checking her robe.

"Seduction too is useless since I'm sure that Terumi is already thinking about using it by now ( and I'm not as sexy as her)...Let's see...a young gennin always wants _Cool jutsus_, I can show him few tricks and bail him with that, yeah it could work, at least failing that I can use the distraction to hit him and act a kidnapping" finally concluded the Raikage smirking.

**Arena floor**

"GOOD MORNING KONOHA! MY NAME IS GENMA SHIRANUI AND I WILL BE YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE FINALS!" yelled Genma to the crowd bowing theatrically

**Surveillance Room – hidden location of the Arena**

"Show off" muttered Hayate

"Shut up and keep fucking me!" answered Yugao, taking the initiative and using the man new found good Health plenty.

"As you wish" he answered thrusting fiercely.

**Arena**

"NOW! WILL INO YAMANAKA AND SASUKE UCHIHA CAME HERE?" asked Genma with his Chakra-empowered voice.

"YAMANAKA?...IF INO YAMANAKA WON'T GET HERE SHE WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" said the Proctor.

"UWEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" came a male voice laughing madly

"GRAA-HAA-HAA-HAA!" another voice, this time female, laughed equally madly.

Naru was riding an huge winged creature resembling a bird, the bat-like wings were brown with purple tips while the main body was slim with six hunched protrusions, one of the lower ones sporting a big chain attached to it, two feet adorned by long claws and red "spiky" feathers adorning the head and a long mane of white hair reaching her back where a long tail was moving slowly.

"Valefor my Dear! Let's show them the beauty of destruction!" ordered Naru

The creature opened its mouth, shooting a ray of light moving around the outer rim of the arena, creating a devastating explosion and scaring competitors and spectators shit-less.

"NARU! Don't scare them! I don't want the others to forfeit my match!" Yelled Ino while pouting, she was riding an huge purple bat that screeched at his Mistress.

"Ooh shut up!" Ino said stomping her foot on the summon's head, creating a little lump.

The duo then came gliding down before dispelling the summons

"If you two had finished destroying the arena we wished to start" said Genma

"Ok-ok!...who is the one I have to beat into a bloody mess?" asked Naru

"Actually it's Ino's turn" answered the proctor

"And my rival?" the girl asked

In that moment a particularly big **Leaf shunshin** appeared in the middle of the arena, leaves falling down dramatically as Sasuke stood back-to-back with Kakashi, the crowd cheering for their beloved Sharingan brat.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked

"For once you are on time, but I have to say that the Yamanaka Twins beat you in the _Dramatic entrance_ department" answered Genma

"UMPF! As if someone can beat my awesomeness" the masked Jounin answered sticking his nose up into the air and walking away before whispering something to Ino.

"_Please kick his ass, at least I can have an excuse for dump the Team and free myself from both Fan-girl and Emo-drama-queen_" he asked

"That can be arranged" answered Ino

"Thank you" Kakashi answered disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Both of you are ready?" Genma asked

"I'm ready" said Ino

"Unh!" answered Sasuke

"Then...Hajime!" yelled Genma jumping away

"You should forfeit Ino! You may have some pretty powers, but they are nothing compared to the Sharingan!" Sasuke said activating his doujutsu

"Uh? You said something?" Ino asked while checking her nails

"DAMN YOU! STOP IGNORING ME!" yelled Sasuke running through hand-seals

"**Katon: Great Fireball technique!**" the boy yelled shooting an huge fireball towards Ino

"Is that all?" she asked side-stepping a little, leaving the ball of fire destroying the right half of her torso and face while leaving the rest unharmed.

"INO!" Hana Inuzuka yelled

"Don't worry, she is fine" said Kinuchi

"Fine? FINE!? Half her body was reduced to ashes!" yelled Tsume

"Just look" calmly answered the Yamanaka matriarch.

True to her word the blood flowing from Ino's body re-compacted showing a perfectly healthy blond girl grinning at the Uchiha

"Is really this the peak of you power? I don't get it...if this is all you can do then MY Naru-kun should have been the one with a fan-club, not a weakling like you" she teased knowing how the pride of the Uchiha clan was a sore spot.

"Don't compare that abomination to me! As for my power don't worry, once you'll become mine our child will have your powers and my eyes!" Sasuke said smirking

"Keep dreaming! You are not man enough for a first class woman like me, **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" Ino yelled slamming her hands on the ground.

"Not man enough! HOW DARE YOU! I'm gonna teach you your place...BELOW ME! **CHIDORI!**" grabbing his hand now covered in lightning he sprinted forward towards Ino.

His dash came to a stop once the black smoke of the summoning finally dispersed as an high pitched screech rocketed the arena, hitting Sasuke and launching him back, pinning him to the ground.

"Did you like it? This little, cute thing is Sōzōshī (Noisy), his attack is simple, his voice is so powerful to destroy the boulders, or in this case, paralyse an enemy by turning his brain into mush with a sound attack...but I doubt you can hear me, right?" Ino asked smiling tenderly at the now shaking Uchiha that was covering his ears, unable to stand.

Sōzōshī was a small, blue bat-like creature, he had two long, skinny legs while his face lacked any eyes and a nose. The insides of the ears and undersides of his wings were purple, wings that were supported by elongated 'fingers', four teeth could be discerned from inside its mouth, two on the lower jaw and two on the upper.(We challenge you, let's see if you understand from _Where_ this bat comes from)

"C-C-CALL IT BACK!" yelled Sasuke while blood started flowing from his ears

"Why I should? It's not against the rules to use summons, it's just because you all believe in the "fighting honourably" that they weren't used up until now...I instead believe in "fighting for my enjoyment" that's all! It doesn't matter if this is an exam or a war, I'll show our clients that I will always do my best! Sōzōshī! Crush him!" ordered Ino

"**As you wish Mistress!**" the little thing answered before inhaling deeply and launching a _ball_ of condensed Sound to the boy, launching him back and destroying a good portion of the floor.

"Thank you sweetie! You can go now! And tell that skank Boss of yours that I will keep an eye on her!" Ino said to the bat that managed a little bow before licking a little bit of blood from a cut on Ino's finger

"**I'll report that...but I can't promise anything**" he said before disappearing

"I...I'm not finished yet!" Sasuke said standing up, summoning the power from his Cursed Mark that was now covering his body with flame-like markings

"Like that...you look like shit" commented Ino

"**SHUT UP! I'LL MAKE YOU MINE!**" the boy yelled in an altered voice as he charged again, another **chidori** swarming on his hand

Sprinting even faster Sasuke disappeared, running in circles around Ino in order to confuse her before dashing towards her once he reached his maximum speed

"**YOU? SHOWING YOUR BEST? YOU ARE JUST LIKE THAT DOBE! A MONSTER! A BEAST! YOU ARE A DISGRACE OF A SHINOBI!**" came that taunting voice of Sasuke

"Do I know how to throw a punch?" Ino calmly said rising her fist.

"DESTROY HER SASUKE-KUN! FREAKS LIKE HER DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE IN REALITY!" screamed Sakura

"**FAREWELL, INO!**" he could be heard screaming running at her

"UUUUUAAAAH!" Ino screamed punching the boy, hitting him on the side of the head and making him crash on the ground in a loud _Boom._

"Buargh!" he whimpered spitting blood before collapsing, a blank stare in his eyes and a perfect print of Ino's fist on the side of his head.

The silence was absolute, the only noise was Sasuke's blood dripping from Ino's fist.

"Winner of the fight: Ino Yamanaka" Genma said without screaming.

The whole stadium finally exploded into cheering once the girl returned to the contestants booth.

"Good job! He won't have you, I promise you that much" Naru said hugging her possessively, his face lacking the usual smile.

"I know, dear...I'll promise you the same, you are mine and mine alone" answered Ino.

**Clan Heads Booth**

"That boy is better to stay away from my daughter or I won't stop my son from obliterating him, Bloodline be damned" muttered Inoichi

"You know the civilian council will have you and Naru's heads if the happen, right?" Tsume asked

"The Sharingan may have few hax...but my sochi can transform the whole Nation in a barren wasteland if he wants, the Uchiha can be able to copy techniques, cast illusions and do who knows what else, but after Naru and Ino the Yamanaka clan will be able to steal enemies souls and summon creatures of incommensurable power" answered Kinuchi

"Even if those eyes are said to tame a biju?" asked Hiashi

"Naru _Absorbed_ the Demon the fourth sealed inside him and even if Sasuke manage to learn how to use the hypnotic powers of his Bloodline both Naru and Ino will be immune" Inoichi said

"Why?" asked Chouza

"They posses Too Many _Minds_ that they absorbed during their lives, even Madara, considered the most powerful Uchiha couldn't control more than ten people at the same time...and Ino has over one thousand _minds_ inside her" answered Kinuchi

"And Naru?" asked Hiashi

"Him?...almost four millions" Inoichi said smirking at the others awed faces

"Having all those voices inside his head can explain his..._peculiar_ behaviour" muttered Shibi Aburame

"IT'S FUNNY! NOT _PECU-_SOMETHING!" came Naru's yell

"PECULIAR NARU! PECULIAR!" yelled Kinuchi in answer

"IT'S THE SAME!" answered the boy making his parents chuckle

"Definitely a _particular_ person" said Shibi

"DAMMIT!" yelled Naru making the Aburame clan head smirk

**Arena – Shikamaru Nara Vs Dosu Kinuta**

"Troublesome, did I really need to fight?" Shikamaru asked

"Shika? I'm bored!" simply said Naru smiling

"HERE I COME!" yelled Shikamaru jumping down

"Naru dear, do you mind come visit us? I bet both Shikamaru and Shikaku will be happy to see you" Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother asked to the boy

"Sure! Why not!" answered the boy making both Nara men tremble at the idea.

"Both of you are ready?" asked Genma

"I'm ready!" both Shikamaru and Dosu answered

"HAJIME!" Yelled Genma

"**Decapitating Air Waves!**" using his bracelet Dosu launched a blade of compressed air towards the boy, creating an explosion as it impacted the ground.

"Those bracelets are a problem, how to dismantle them" muttered Shikamaru hiding behind few trees adorning the arena.

"Come out and face me!" yelled Dosu launching another attack towards the trees destroying them

"Over here!" Shikamaru yelled from Dosu's right

"No! Over here!" yelled another Nara boy from the left

"IT'S USELESS! **Massive Decapitating Air Waves!**" yelled Dosu creating a bigger version of his attack destroying everything and hitting both boys that disappeared in a _PUFF!_ Of smoke.

"WHAT!?" yelled Dosu before his body froze on the spot.

"**Shadow Manipulation Succeeded!** You know? The good thing of having a psycho as a teammate is that he didn't care of the consequences of his actions! That's why he taught us the **Shadow Clone**" Shikamaru said smirking before kneeling down and making Dosu crash his head on the floor until he collapsed.

"Winner: Nara Shikamaru!" yelled Genma

"That's my boy! It only took a blood-thirsty monster to make him move Haha!" happily yelled Yoshino making the other clan heads sweat-drop.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Shikamaru to Naru

"More or Less, I was hoping for a little bit more of blood" answered the blond

"_Blood _this, _Blood_ that..." muttered the Nara boy

**Kage Booth**

"Kakashi? Why did the Uchiha boy knows your Jutsu?" Hiruzen asked

"I was practising by myself and he somehow copied it, after that I had to train him or it would have blow up on his face and the council would have asked my head on a plate" answered the masked instructor.

"Do you think we should unleash Naru on them as an _All you can Eat Buffet_?" asked the Hokage at the clan heads.

"Hokage-sama! You can't say such things!" answered Tsume.

But even someone without training could see that hidden behind their stoic faces the whole shinobi council was smirking at the idea.

**Arena-Naru Yamanaka Vs Shino Aburame**

"UWE-HEE-HEE! It's my turn now!" Naru yelled laughing with all his madness.

"Good luck darling!" Ino said hugging him and watching him jump down.

"Win and I'll give you _a present_!" Yelled Ino

"Deep-throat and tit-job combo?" Naru asked

"OF COURSE!" the girl answered smiling

"IIIIINOOOOOO!" yelled Inoichi face-palming

"Sorry Dad!" she answered

"Are you two ready? Aburame-san? _Lucky bastard_?" Genma asked

"I'm ready!" Shino said

"Uwee-hee-hee! Come on! Let's fight!" answered Naru.

Opening wide his arms Shino summoned his hive covering the whole floor.

"How many little insects Shino-kun! Will they be able to stop me?" taunted Naru

"I know it will be difficult, but I will do my best" answered Shino

"Let's Dance! **BRAKE!**" stomping with his foot Naru created an earth quake making spear of rock surface around Shino

"That will not be enough!" the Aburame heir said launching his insects

"I know! Uwee-hee-hee! **DEMI!**" Naru called out summoning a black orb of energy over Shino and the insects and making it explode.

"AGK!" yelled Shino falling to his knees

"Did you like it? I just halved your energy and chakra" Naru said smiling

"Interesting technique" Shino muttered as his body turned into a swarm of bugs.

"**Mushi-Bushin**? I like it!" said Naru feeling the bugs crawling over his body

"Surrender, it's your only choice" muttered Shino

"I don't think so" answered Naru as the insects started falling down dead

"How big do you think my reserves are? Mind that I absorbed the Nine-tailed Fox, this not considering the pretty BIG amount of people I have absorbed inside me, and remember, Chakra can be found in EVERY living being!" the boy said smirking as the rest of the swarm was called back.

"Impressive" muttered Shino jumping back.

"Let's make a deal! I'll summon a friend of mine, if you defeat him I'll forfeit!" the blond said

"I accept"

"Very well! Tubalcain? Please came out to play!" Naru said laughing madly ripping off his arm and tossing it on the ground.

"WHAT!?" yelled Genma

The arm came to life lifting itself and standing using the hand, from the broken flesh blood started moving vertically forming an human shape before regressing "inside" the body, leaving behind a new entity.

"Nice to meet you boy! My name is Tubalcain Alhambra, servant of Naru-sama!" he said taking off his hat and bowing.

Tubalcain was a tall and thin man with green eyes, light silver hair, and a thin brown moustache, He was dressed in a brown suit, vest, and wide-brimmed fedora with a blue tie and white gloves.

"So I have to defeat you to win this match?" Shino asked

"Apparently, but if I have to say...I'll more gladly play cards more than fighting" calmly answered the man shuffling a deck of cards he took out from thin air.

"Unfortunately we can't do that" Shino said taking a fighting stance.

"My bad, I even had a good hand, LOOK YOURSELF!" Tubalcain said launching the cards.

Even if Shino managed to dodge the terrain exploded once hit by the cards, lifting a big cloud of smoke.

"Not bad" muttered the bug user

"THANK YOU!" yelled Tubalcain appearing behind the boy

"Where is Naru?" Shino asked at the man

"HERE!" came Naru's voice from Tubalcain as his punch came out from the man's torso

"UGH!" muttered the boy crashing on the ground only to find himself surrounded by four Narus

"It was a diversion!" yelled Shino

"Correct! This is MY exam! Of course I will be the one to fight!" said one of the clones while he and the others were blurring through hand-seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Great Fireball Technique)**" yelled the first launching an enormous fireball

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water Dragon Technique)**" yelled the second using some water he had somehow sealed in a scroll

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan! (Drilling Wind Bullet Technique)**" yelled the third inhaling deeply before launching a bullet of compressed Wind.

"**Doton: Doryū Taiga! (Earth Flow River) ****Doryūdan! (Earth Dragon Bullet)**" the fourth yelled converting the arena's floor into a mood river before launching a bullet of compressed mud shaped like a dragon's head.

"**Combined jutsu! Genso mōkō ( elemental onslaught)**" came the voice of the four blonds as the arena got shocked by the explosion of the four attacks collision.

From the smoke of the explosion Shino could be seen jump high in the sky, over half of his hive lost trying to defend himself from the explosion

"SHINO-KUUUUN!" came the voice of the original from ABOVE Shino

"He was waiting for me to jump!"he only had the time to think before the Original Naru's attack reached the target.

"**Raiton: ****Kangekiha (Wave of Inspiration)**" Naru yelled while punching Shino's stomach and releasing a strong electric current on the Aburame's body

"I MADE DIRECT CONTACT! LIKE THIS THE JUTSU DIDN'T NEED CONDUCTORS! " yelled Naru as Shino crashed on the floor.

"I...I won't lose" Shino said forcing himself to stand.

"There is still a lot of water around" muttered Naru from behind him

"W-What?" Shino said turning, finding Naru using hand-seals with a psychotic grin on his face.

"**Hyoton: **_**Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**_" In an instant multiple mirrors of ice start forming around the boy, in every one of them a reflection of Naru was starring down at Shino, trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice, twelve at ground level, other eight were floating above the first twelve , and the final mirror was above the rest, facing the ground.

"That's...That's Haku's technique! How?" asked Kakashi

"I'll explain you later, now look!" Inoichi said pointing at the fight

"Pin-cushion in _three-two-one_...Good bye!" Naru said before a storm of Ice-made senbon rained on Shino.

As the dome collapsed the unconscious body of the Aburame heir could be seen on the ground, a smiling Naru above him saluting the audience.

"Winner of the fight: Naru Yamanaka!" Genma called out.

**Clan Heads Booth**

"Inoichi-san, that was a technique from a young woman my Team meet and captured in Wave, why your son knows that and IS able to do it?" Kakashi asked appearing at Inoichi side

"You see..." Inoichi started telling

**Flash-back - T&I department – a week before the Finals**

_Naru was observing Zabuza Momochi, demon of the Hidden Mist, from the fake mirror of the interrogation room._

"_So I have to eat him?" Naru asked_

"_Exactly, we need what is inside his head about Mist and his others Employers since we know for a fact that he worked for a lot of important personalities that cannot be condemned due to their covering of every trace" answered Ibiki_

"_And his companion?" Naru said pointing at the girl with Zabuza_

"_We only know the name, Haku, gaki we need your Abilities because no matter what we do, those two won't talk" answered Anko_

"_It's kinda sad...the girl seem ready to broke down and cry" said the blond_

"_It doesn't matter, the new Mizukage said that even if she respected the man's ability, he is a wanted criminal and now he is a prisoner of Konoha" Ibiki said_

"_And Haku?"_

"_She was requested as a breeding stock...that's why she is ready to cry, she has a bloodline ability the council desire" answered Anko clenching her fists in anger_

"_Let me guess...the Uchiha is the first of the line?" Naru said snarling_

"_That's right, that's why we asked Inoichi-san to call you!" Ibiki said_

"_Better being eaten by me than spend the rest of her life as a sex toy for some pig drunk from power" Naru said_

"_Yes, we will talk to them, we already informed them of the breeding program and about her second option" Anko said guiding the trio in the room._

"_Hello dear!" Naru said bowing to the shaking Haku_

"_H-hello" she answered back._

"_I won't let you use her as a breeding stock!" yelled Zabuza trying to reach them despite the short chains keeping him on the spot._

"_We are not here for that, but for the other option" Anko said_

"_Did...did I have any other choice?" Haku asked_

"_Unfortunately, not" Ibiki answered_

"_Will it hurt?" asked Zabuza_

"_Just a little and at the beginning, but if I bite you in the right spot...ooh! I won't be surprised if you actually reach an orgasm! Uwee-hee-hee!" the boy said with his mad laugh._

"_I hate that laugh" muttered Zabuza_

"_After a while you get used to it" answered Anko_

"_So? What do you chose? Slavery or Bite?" Naru asked_

"_...Bite me, I'll prefer that to being a toy in someones hands" finally said Haku_

"_Come on! Immortality and eternal youth it's not a bad thing" said Naru_

"_I'll beg you pardon?" Zabuza said_

"_One of the bright sides: you have to follow my orders and sustain yourself only with blood, but at least you'll be immortal, young and free to do as you please, as long as it doesn't go against me" explained the blond._

"_Bite me too then" simply said Zabuza_

"_Sorry?" asked Ibiki_

"_I want the gaki to bite me, like that I'll watch over Haku and still being useful to your village" said Zabuza_

"_And where will we take all that blood? The number of blood-sucker here is getting a little too high" said Ibiki_

"_I have an idea" Naru said_

"_Which is?" the Head of the Interrogation department asked_

"_It's simple..." Naru started before whispering something in Ibiki's ear._

"_It's kinda inhuman, but they will have called for it" Ibiki admitted_

"_Then It is decided?" naru asked_

"_Yes" Zabuza said_

"_I'm ready" Haku said_

"_WONDERFUL! I was just feeling a tad hungry Tee-hee-hee!" Naru laughed happily_

"_Even when it's an happy laugh it's still creepy" muttered Zabuza_

"_ITTADAKIMASU!" Naru yelled jumping on them._

**End of the Flash-back – Arena – Clan Heads Booth**

"After that we learned that both Naru and Ino can absorb bloodlines other than elemental affinities" Inoichi said finishing his tale.

"I understand, incredibly sad that Haku preferred being turned into _That kind_ of slave, but it's still better than what the council decided" Kakashi said

"They screamed a little at the news, but since it was MY son, a clan heir, to do it they could only suck it up and stay put!" answered Inoichi proudly.

**Kage Booth**

"Good elemental affinities, it's incredible that he could use so well all those elements, I'm surprised" A said looking at the boy.

"I thought that he would have left his...how can we call it? _Summon? _To do his bidding, that would have been bad and stopping both twins from advancing in rank, but since Ino too simply used the summons as a distraction before completing her fight with her own abilities...I think that both Yamanaka Heirs are good candidates for the Chuunin rank, what do you think dear Kages?" said one of the elders called to judge the competitors.

"I'm fine with that" said Mei

"Me too, It's incredible that the fabled Bats Clan summoning contract resurfaced, and you said that those two were chosen? Then I approve their promotion too" A said before letting out a thunderous laugh

"I'm proud of them, I approve the elders decision too" said Hiruzen with the Kazekage nodding.

"Very well, after Neji Hyuuga's fight against Sanbu from Kusa there will be the last fight with Naru Yamanaka against Sabaku no Gaara, maybe we should let the participants take a little pause" Hiruzen said

"Maybe you are right, even if this exam is a miniaturized _War_ between villages, they are still in training and letting them take a breath will make them fight at the top of their abilities, let's tell the proctor to call a pause after this fight" another Elder said nodding with an ANBU delivering the message to Genma.

**Competitors Booth**

"So Neji-kun will fight a boy from Kusa? Boring!" Naru said with Ino sitting on his lap

"I know dear, but after that there will be your fight against the red head from Suna, so be patient" Ino answered caressing the boy's cheek

"Okay! Hey! Aren't those three the Team from Suna?" Naru asked sensing the trio move in a isolated area of the arena.

"Yeah...I wonder what they are doing, planning something?" Ino asked focusing on them

"Wanna play _Spies_ with me?" the boy asked with a smirk

"Of course I want! I was feeling bored too" the blond girl answered getting up.

"Let's go then!" Naru said as he and Ino phased through the floor following Gaara and his siblings.

**Secluded area of the Arena – Lemon Content – don't like, don't read ^ ^ - you are advised.**

Naru and Ino were sitting in a small tunnel listening from above as the three sand gennin from before were apparently talking about a plan of action for the final part of the chunnin exams.

At first it didn't seem like it was important and the Twins were about to leave, until they heard the redhead speak making both of them grin and causing their eyes to light up with a mixture of hunger and anticipation.

"Kankurou….shut up before I kill you, I am only here to kill everyone I can...mother will bathe in their blood and I will provide it for her, do not slow me down or you will be the first one I give to her. Am I clear?" he stated all but snarling it out at his older brother making him nod rapidly.

"D-Don't worry Gaara, I won't stop you from killing all the Leaf trash you want.." Kankuro said taking a few steps back.

Temari gulped too and nodded with her brother's assessment before she spoke.

"T-The invasion starts during the final part of the exams. Just don't forget to release her Gaara…"

Garra simply glared at his sister before turning to leave, only to freeze in place at the sight of two Leaf gennin coming out of the wall and leaning against it with malicious smiles on their faces, a line of droll leaving the blond male's mouth.

Gaara instantly let his gourd's sand start pouring out while Temari and Kankuro took ready stances with a battle fan and a puppet protecting them.

Naru and Ino simply leaned into each other and shared a kiss, both biting the others lips and mixing their blood into the mix before they vanished from the three's vision.

Before anyone of them could react both blonds speared Gaara and Kankuro from behind with their arms, blood seeping from the Suna boys' body rapidly before it swarmed around them wildly into a shell-like state.

As the shell was forming several eyes started opening on the surface, hundreds of them glaring coldly at Temari as the bloody cocoon opened on the front, turning itself into a large mouth filled with an infinite number of jagged teeth.

"GAARA! KANKUROU!" Temari desperately called out.

Suddenly the infernal "Mouth" closed around both victims, the last thing Temari saw or heard of her brothers was a blood curdling scream from Gaara and the sickening _squelch_ that followed as it started _Munching_ them.

Temari's face went deathly pale as she saw both her brothers be eaten in a single go, she instantly started to move away only to freeze in fear as she heard both Yamanakas' voices laugh in unison.

"Tee-Hee-Hee! your brothers tasted magnificent Temari-chan! Their blood was one of a king-like royalty…I wonder what you will taste like" Naru said as both kept laughing happily.

Naru and Ino appeared from the bloody mess that used to be Gaara and Kankuro, only their headbands and clothing remained, no blood, no hair, nothing, it was as if they never existed as even the puppet wasn't spared from the "absorption" and becoming one with the blond girl.

Naru grinned evilly as he took a step forward, Ino right beside him as they went slowly walking up to the last Suna member as if stalking their prey, but both stopped when Temari said in a large sputtering voice dripping in fear.

"P-P-Please I-I'll do a-anything you a-ask me! Just p-please d-d-don't eat me" Naru blinked before looking at Ino who looked back then both turned back to Temari and grinned.

"Will you become our slave then?" Naru said making Temari blush a deep crimson at the implications

"A-A-Anything, jus-just don't eat me" she said nodding.

Naru grinned wider and licked his lips, Ino doing the same

"Oh Temari of the Sand!….we are going to eat you…well one of us is…but in a different way than you are thinking Tee-Hee-Hee!" he said licking his lips again.

Hearing this, Ino's eyes started to burn with lust making Naru grin and lean into her, biting into the crook of her neck and softly drinking her blood, making the girl moan in satisfaction as the aphrodisiac effect the blood had on her flared through her system as well as his venom.

Naru pulled away before both turned to Temari with mad grins on their faces, Ino was the first to act jumping on top of her and locking lips with the girl who struggled to keep up with the other blond's rough treatment of her mouth, her tongue swirling around wildly and dominating the Suna girl.

Naru grinned and made several clones who got in a circle around the two girls before Ino suddenly pulled a kunai out and cut the dress Temari was wearing straight up the seam, letting it fall to either side of her and revealing a dark red bra and pantie combo making Ino lick her lips again as she used the same kunai to cut both of them revealing Temari's c cup breast and moist mound to them.

Naru and his clones started unsnapping their pants and tossing their shirts to the side, making Temari's eyes go wide in fear, but he simply shook his head and pointed to Ino who had snaked her way up the older woman's body and landed at her neck, latching on and softly kissing around it before she let her hand trail down Temari's body, Ino's fingers trailing softly across her abdomen and making the girl shiver beneath her touch until the hand landed between the legs, Ino then licked her neck making Temari moan lightly.

"Your mine now! Do you understand me?…Mine!, if any man looks at you besides Naru I will kill them, you try to run away and I will lock you up and not let you out unless I want to use your body...do you understand me?" Ino leaned up and whispered in her ear.

Tears spring from Temari's eyes as she nodded, but they were meaningless as Ino's finger slide inside Temari, making the girl stiffen beneath them as Ino latched onto her neck again, but this time with her teeth injecting her venom into the girl and transforming her.

Temari's hand twitched slightly before Ino let go of her, biting her own wrist to let the blood drip into Temari's mouth making her reach forward and latch onto Ino's wrist and drink hungrily out of instinct.

"This doesn't mean that your are free from being my slave, I have to let you bite me willingly for that, and until that moment, you are my toy 'till the end of time! Tee-Hee-Hee" Ino said laughing.

While this was happening, Naru and his clones started masturbating slowly around them, but all of them picked up speed as Ino pulled her hand away and licked the older womans lips slowly, savoring the taste before she flipped around so that her pussy was in the older womans face and her face was at Temari'ss pussy

She leaned down and licked the tip of the clit that was barely sticking out before putting both hands on either side of it and gently pulling it back, revealing the entire length of the nub.

Ino took advantage and latched onto it gently and started to let her tongue trail around and across it slowly while she added a constant pressure, sucking gently and letting up every few seconds to let Naru and Temari hear the sounds of her sucking on it.

Naru and his clones groaned loudly as they heard Temari moan and watched as she wrapped her arms around Ino's legs and pulled her down, letting her tongue slide into the smaller girl's pussy passing the lips and sliding right into her, making Ino moan around the Suna girl's clit sending vibrations through her entire body before Ino pulled away to bit the inside of her thigh and making Temari stop attacking her pussy and yelp, before suddenly moaning as the aphrodisiac action of the bite took its affect.

Naru smiled as all of his clones reached their limit and came showering both girls with his cum from every angle while he himself walked forward and pulled Ino to her feet, locking onto her lips while one of his clones knelled down to lift Temari into the air and held her so that she was facing Naru while another one got underneath her and held her hips at the right angle as the original stepped forward.

He looked her in the eyes and saw how she was clouded with lust and anticipation, he grinned before he saw Ino kneel in front of him and lick his dick from the base to the tip getting it wet with her saliva as he moved forward and positioned himself at her entrance.

He grinned evilly and with a few rocks of his hips he slid inside and past her barrier in one go, making her scream before Ino jumped up and kissed her keeping her silent as Naru started going in and out of her at full speed and power, grinning at the clones holding her while grunting in the effort of keeping the girl still as her screams started again, as she bit her lips a trail of blood trickled before Ino licked it up instantly and latch back onto her mouth.

Naru grinned as he saw this, he brought his hand down onto Temari's clit softly and made it vibrate with just enough Raiton Chakra for her to tense and then scream again, this time for another sensation as Naru could feel his stomach and balls get drenched with her cum, making him chuckle darkly and keep thrusting.

She whimpered as she felt this, making a tingling sensations get sent through her body at a rapid pace as her orgasm was making every inch of her body extra sensitive, her eyes opened in shock as she felt his seed shoot into her making the girl shiver at the new and foreign sensation, it was more cum than she had read about due to the boy's abilities, it was filling her and making her groan at the sensation of being truly 'full' .

"Welcome to the family Temari-chan…" Naru said leaning in and kissing her, sealing her into their lives.

She panted heavily as Naru put her down with her back against the wall and cumming all over her naked form one last time.

"Thank you master… I will server you and the mistress forever" she then promptly fainted making Naru grin in satisfaction.

"What a good toy you found Ino-chan!" he said grinning

"I know, she will be funny to play with!" Ino answered smiling.

**Lemon End – thank you for reading ^ ^ -**

The duo happy thoughts were interrupted by an explosion and a certain _Tingle_ in the boy's head.

"What's happening?" Ino asked

"Apparently the Kazekage went behind Orochi-kun's back and managed to seize the control over the two armies of Suna and Oto, by now Orochimaru is helping the other kages to fend off the invading forces" he answered listening to the Snake Sannin message through the link Naru established when he turned the man in his underling.

"We should have killed the Teme" Ino said

"I know! But Sarutobi-jiji asked for him to be left alive, it was a bad idea" Naru said frowning at being disturbed during his "fun time" with Temari and Ino.

"Let's take Temari and help the others!" Ino said waking the girl up

"Can't we just keep fucking? They'll manage without us!" the boy whined.

"And miss all those kills?" Ino asked

"UWEE-HEE-HEE! You are right! Let's go girls! We have a buffet on going!" the mad boy said starting running.

"But-But...I'm Naked!" stammered the flustered Temari.

"If you are so concerned we'll kill the first girl we meet and take away her clothes" Ino answered as the two girls started running behind the boy

"...As you wish Mistress!" Temari answered crying anime tears.

**Konoha – main Street**

"I told you that it was better to kill that idiot!" yelled Orochimaru summoning Kusanagi from his mouth an impaling several enemy Oto shinobi in front of him

"How do you think that I could have known that he would have stabbed you in the back?" ansered Hiruzen throwing a fireball towards a group of Suna nin.

"It's already a bad thing that now I have to follow that blond's orders, but having my minions attacking me is too much! **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei! ****(Summoning: Impure world resurrection)**" Orochimaru yelled summoning three coffins.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Sarutobi as the Firts, Second and Fourth Hokage surfaced from the coffings.

"What do you think? I'm evening the odds!" answered the Sannin

"This is my jutsu...why we were summoned?" asked the Nidaime

"I'm hating myself for saying this, but we have to protect Konoha from the invading forces of Suna and Oto, we need some extra help" answered Orochimaru

"Then better start moving! Don't worry Old monkey, we have this covered!" said the Yondaime

"If it wasn't a serious situation I would bask your skull in for that nickname Minato! Now shut up and fight!" yelled enraged Hiruzen as Minato sprinted towards the enemy.

But unknown to everyone, the _Yellow Flash_ had already a plan in his mind.

"I need to find my son...I hope that it will work as I think" Minato was thinking while searching for his equally blond son.

Said kid was happily butchering Oto ninjas with Masamune while Ino was doing the same with Kabikuribocho, Zabuza's sword.

"How Many?" the girl asked.

"Six Hundred and seventeen! Uwee-Hee-Hee! And more still to cut! What about you?" Naru asked back

"Only five hundred! My sword is not as fast as yours!" answered Ino

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai! (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)**" Temari called out summoning a sickle wielding weasel that started riding the windstorm launched by the fan, slicing everything on its path.

"Good job!" Ino said

"That's crazy! You are crazy! Why I accepted this?" the four-ponytailed girl said

"It was either this or getting eaten! Uwe-Hee-Hee! **Thundaga!**" explained Naru before summoning a thunderstorm and obliterating an huge chunk of the enemy forces.

"NARU! INO! Over Here!" yelled Inoichi from a roof with Hiruzen, A, Mei Terumi and Orochimaru.

"What's wrong Dad?" Naru asked as he and the other two appeared before the clan head

"Why Temari is with you?" Orochimaru asked

"She is our new toy! Graa-Haa-Haa!" Ino answered laughing

"You'll explain me later, Naru? There is any possibility for you to summon _More_ than one _Familiar_?" Inoichi asked

"...Yes, I can...Why?" Naru's eyes lost focus for an instant before answering, this time with a serious expression on his face.

"Summon all of them" Inoichi said

"It won't be pretty, but I can't see any other possibility here...Ino you should do this too, the more the better" Naru said watching with an hard face the enemies.

"I'll do it" Ino answered equally serious, worrying both their father and Hiruzen.

"We'll commence right away" Naru said jumping down the roof with Ino beside him.

"You two seem worried, why?" A asked

"Those two NEVER stop laughing, even in the worst situations they were always seen with _At Least_ a smirk, this is actually the first time they are serious" answered Hiruzen watching as the two now stood int the middle of the road with their arms opened wide, enemies somehow not noticing them.

"I hope we won't regret this" Mei said watching them.

Earing the words coming from the back of his head, Naru inhaled deeply before chanting, Ino following him.

"_The bird...of Hermes is my name_..."

**Kyuubi Seal on the boy's belly**

The gate holding both Kyuubi and Shukaku collapsed in a thundering _CLANG!_ As the Seal on it burned in a blueish flame, the walls started crumbling as the blood flooding the room became agitated as a storming sea.

**Konoha**

"_Eating...my wings!..._" Naru continued saying with his eyes turning bloody red an pupil-less.

The Sky turned red as black clouds covered the sun, an heavy presence washing on the village and momentarily _stopping_ the war as everyone present could feel the Blond's blood-thirst upon them.

"_To make...Me tame._" Naru finished saying as both twins' body turned into a mass of Red-black living _Energy_ that started growing in size.

"The Death will dance..." came Naru's voice

"And Hell will Sing!" said Ino's voice.

As the dark flame-like essence kept moving cards were shoot out cutting Oto nins to shreds, at the same time a whistling object started flying around in an unpredictable manner, killing in dozen.

Out of the mass both Tubalcain and Rip Van came out smirking at the invading forces.

"Master wants blood, my friends!" Tubalcain said

"And he shall obtain it!" Rip van Winkle said firing again.

"MONSTER! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" yelled frantically a Suna Jounin before being crushed in sand

"**Sabaku no Sousou! **Master wants blood!" said Gaara, a psychotic smile on his face.

The rest of the village was flooded by a mass of eyes covering everything as a red Tidal-wave, from the red mass human figures started surfacing, old men, women, kids, all of them were drenched in blood, groaning in pain with their arms reaching out to grab whoever was on sight.

"FIRE! USE THE FIRE!" Yelled a Sound nin launching a volley of katon jutsus.

But even if the horde's eyes were just bloody holes were the red liquid was flowing freely, the living mass kept advancing, opening to evade attacks before crashing on the enemies.

"THE HELL! THE HELL'S GATE OPENED!" yelled a shinobi trying to run away in terror.

The man's escape was short lived as the ominous noise of charging horses was heard, from the mass a veritable army of heavy armored horse-riding soldiers slowly surfaced pointing their spears at the enemies before guiding the Deadly River in their ride.

"_Wallachia's soldiers! Our master enemies will fall Today!" _what looked like a General yelled to the soldiers while guiding them.

"_YEEEEEAH!_" came the yelled answer of the still blood-dripping army as they impaled ninjas without stopping their charge.

"MONSTER! DEVIL!" was yelling a man before Masamune lodged itself between his eyes

"Silence" Naru simply said as he and Ino were rising from the blood.

Clad in a full-body armor of reddish metal stood Naru, his hair flowing freely in the wind, Masamune now hosted at his side while a black, tattered cape was covering his body. (Alucard's Level 0 appearance).

Ino was wearing a female version of the same armor, both Twins' hair turned almost red from the blood that was in it, with a last movement of their hands covered by jagged metal gloves the last bit of blood turned in an army of different kind of soldiers.

Bandits, Nuke-nins and Samurais from all over the nation, several of those men were dressed with white robes and pointy masks holding strange tubular weapons (the Vatican' soldiers with their anti-tank riffles) other stood with black uniforms, breathing masks and with a red band with a black cross on it tied to their arms, using strange weapons on their targets (The _Millennium_ Nazi's army with the automatic riffles).

"While they are playing, shall we oversee the situation, My Countess?" Naru asked to Ino.

"It would be a pleasure, My Count" Ino answered Kissing him.

"Remember to keep some dozen of souls within you, I won't stand losing my Mate... **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naru called out summoning.

"**Did you call me?...Whoa!**" Morrigan said before jumping back upon seeing the blond new look.

"Morrigan, please take us up there, we need a vantage point on the invasion" Naru asked calmly

"**Where is all your Madness?**" the Boss asked

"Over there" Naru said pointing to a group of Suna ninja that were been blowing up by a mad-man wearing the strangest ensemble of clothes ever seen.

"Uwee-hee-hee! Fire! Fire! Heh-heh-heh! Oh?...Other enemies?..Then...welcome to my barbecue! Hee-hee-hee!" Kefka said launching **Firaga **spells in a continuous stream.

"**Luckily you still emanates that wonderful power, I'll help you, but next time you summon me I want some **_**Action**_**...got it?**" Morrigan said sultrily caressing his cheek

"That can be arranged, now take us airborne" Naru asked smiling

"**Right away Handsome!**" Morrigan said summoning her _Pet_ that started mauling enemy ninjas upon appearing.

**Konoha - Minato and the "Resurrected" Kages**

"...And I was worried about what people would think when I created the **Edo Tensei** jutsu" said Tobirama the Nidaime

"Brother...compared to this your jutsu is academy stuff" Ashirama the First Hokage said watching as the bloody horde was slaughtering the enemies, Zabuza and Haku guiding them on the right targets.

"What do you think about my plan?" Minato asked to the other two

"It sounds bad, but I think that in the long run things may work out, here he is!" Ashirama said pointing at the huge, four winged Bat flying over the village.

"Naru! I need to ask you something!" Minato said using the **Hiraishin** to a launched Kunai to reach Naru

"Father! Finally we meet in person" Naru said hugging the man.

"Listen kid, we have a request for you" Tobirama said

"Please tell us, Nidaime-sama" Ino said bowing and listening to the three men

**Konoha – Inoichi and the "Current" Kages**

"Can I ask my sons to be granted the Rank of Jounin? I know they lack experience, but with all that fire power they can move war to a village by themselves" Inoichi said to the group, somehow so proud of them that he was _sparkling_.

"I'm more concerned about the civilian council...they'll probably demand their deaths" answered Hiruzen

"Sarutobi-san, with all due respect your village council is formed by idiots! If they don't want them Kumo will gladly welcome them" A said watching as the One-tailed Racoon Shukaku was eating alive a snake summon.

"Manda won't like that" Orochimaru commented in a whine, the Snake Boss will certainly ask for the Sannin' Ass after the death of one of his kin.

"He can control a Biju like that? Can I have him? Please! I will treat the blond as if he was my son!" Mei said pouting cutely to her fellow Kages

"Slim chance Terumi-san, he is loyal to us" Hiruzen answered smiling.

"For now at least!" Both Raikage and Mizukage were thinking

"HIRUZEN! THAT KID IS DANGEROUS! _IT_ MUST BE KILLED!" Demanded Koharu as he was protected by a squad of ANBU.

"MY SON IS HUMAN! AND IF YOU TRY AND TOUCH HIM OR MY DAUGHTER I WON'T STOP HIM FROM EATING YOU FOR DINNER!" answered Inoichi

"HE IS A BEAST! A DEVIL! A..." the elder was saying before the glare from Kages and Sannin and the combined Killer Intent almost crushed him.

"Better watch your mouth Koharu! I finally know what happened to my son! And I won't take lightly old fools like you asking from his death!" came Minato's voice as the resurrected Kages came down followed by both blond Vampires.

"Morrigan! Keep killing them! You know what to do!" ordered naru

"**Roger Sweetie!**" she answered attacking.

"Minato-sama! You can't be serious!" Koharu tried saying

"Shut up! You all spoiled a brat from a traitorous clan! You have no rights to say _What's right or not_!" answered the fourth.

"But...We need the boy's Doujutsu! What if he is unhappy and run away?" the elder asked trembly

"He will be good, now that I control Orochimaru, I can easily control the boy" Naru said smirking

"How?" the elder asked

"The **Curse Seal** holds a part of Orochimaru's soul, now that it was transformed the seals he used were changed too to obey him...and since I control him..." Naru answered

"You can as well control whoever I marked" finished Orochimaru.

"Has Kabuto finished with the mission I gave him?" Ino asked

"Everything it's ready" Orochimaru answered.

"Hokage-sama! The enemy retired in the arena locking the entrance! They ask for mercy!" a boar masked ANBU yelled.

"Perfect! Naru-kun, Ino-chan...please call back your _Familiars_" Hiruzen asked

"We are already doing it" Naru said as the army the duo summoned turned back into blood, flowing towards them taking away whoever has fall in the fight, adding their souls to the vampires _Collection_.

"Luckily only few of our soldiers fell in battle, but it's better keeping the fact you two absorbed them as well a secret" Sarutobi said.

"Uwee-Hee-Hee! As you wish Jiji!" said Naru as both he and Ino were back in their usual attire.

"I'll miss the serious you" Inoichi said smiling

"I'm boring when I'm like that!" Naru said pouting

"**That's better! I love you when your madness permeate the air! So good and attractive! Kukukuku! I want my payment!**" Morrigan said kissing Naru fiercely, a sloppy wet noise could be heard over the giggling of the males present

"Umpf! I can Kiss better" Ino and Mei said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"Let's go to the arena, I want to see how many survived" Hiruzen said jumping between rooftops.

"Naru?" Inoichi asked

"Yes?"

"How many souls do you two have by now?" he asked

"Over three thousand for Ino, as for me I still didn't reached the fourth million, I'm still around 3.7/3.8 millions" answered the Boy almost sadly

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll manage that" Inoichi said smiling tenderly at his son, making the others sweat-drop and shiver at the though

"I need to release the **Edo Tensei**" Orochimaru said.

"Please do it, we are ready" Minato said smirking.

"...Ok?" Orochimaru said going through hand-seals...only for the three Hokages to NOT disappear.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hiruzen and the others, Naru, Ino and the Hokages started laughing.

"Sorry, but we made young Naru here bite the bodies we were put into so to absorb our souls" Ashirama said between fits of laugher.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked

"The after-life is boring" Tobirama said simply

"Yeah, at least I had to fight with half of the Kyuubi, that Naru here also absorbed...can we use the Edo Tensei on Kushina too?" Minato asked

"I should be able...what about your bodies?" Orochimaru asked wide-eyed

"I ate those too, after that I summoned them as Familiars, it took a lot of energy and blood, but now they are practically resurrected, in exchange I got their knowledge and powers" Naru explained

"And you can order them around too?" A asked

"Technically...yes, but I won't, come on! They are cool! They know what to do by themselves! Tee-Hee-Hee!" Naru answered laughing happily

"So, your father is back..." Inoichi said looking down

"I may be his father, but you and Kinuchi are the ones that took care of him and I won't separate him from you, just let me see him from time to time" said Minato

"Naru?" Inoichi asked

"Yes Dad?" he said smiling

"Thank you" the blond clan head said hugging the boy

"Can we go now?" A said smiling at the duo.

**Konoha – Arena**

"We surrender! Just keep those monster away from us!" yelled a Sound ninja.

"What we are gonna do?" Kakashi asked to Hiruzen

"Suna can still be our ally, what about Oto?" the Hokage asked

"I took with me blood-line users and criminals, by now inside that arena there are only criminals, rapists, bandits...scum, I couldn't risk bloodlines to disappear only because I wanted to destroy this village" the Sannin answered

"The bloodline users will be redistributed between villages, but it will be them to chose _Where_ to go and they won't be used as breeding stock, they have already suffered enough" Hiruzen said with Mei and A nodding

"And those in the arena?" asked an ANBU

"The Shinobi from Suna will be escorted out, the Oto ones will be captured and given to their respective villages where they will be condemned" Hiruzen answered.

Saying that, the men from Suna were escorted out by the ANBU until out of the Village gates where they then started running towards their home, scared but happy to be alive.

"Now...about the Sound forces..." Sarutobi started saying until an _EEEP!_ Was heard

"NEJI! HOW DARE YOU!" came Naru's enraged scream

"IT WAS A MISTAKE! I SWEAR!" the Hyuuga prodigy said running away.

"A MISTAKE!? YOU TOUCHED INO'S ASS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" answered/yelled the boy.

"HAVE MERCY!" Pleaded Neji

"DIIIE! **METEOR!**" Naru yelled summoning the swarm of meteors...only for him to hit the wrong target out of rage.

The concentrated rain of flaming rock completely obliterated the centre of the arena, luckily without demolishing the whole structure, an heavy silence fell as an huge pillar of smoke started rising.

"...Ops?" Naru said scratching the back of his head

"On the bright side...we didn't need to worry about prisoners now" muttered Minato while Sarutobi was face-palming.

**Omake 1 – The Great Plan to _Steal_ Naru from the Leaf: Mei Terumi 1st try.**

"Thank you for accepting my invitation Naru-kun" Mei Terumi said as the blond boy plus Team entered the woman office in Mist.

"What can we do for you Mizukage-sama?" Asuma asked.

They have being personally called to the village for an important meeting.

"I couldn't help but admire your abilities during the exam, so I'm ready to offer you a position between our ranks" Mei said smiling

"With all due respect, Mizukage-sama, but this is not possible, Naru is part of the Yamanaka clan so he can't join another village, at least not without the permission of the WHOLE clan" Asuma answered.

"Naru as all the rights to chose to _switch side, _we know he is not a Yamanaka by birth, so that law can be rendered Void if he decide, now please leave this office, I will speak with Naru privately" Mei said pointing at the door.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ino

"It's all okay Ino, I'll take care of this" Naru said as Ao, Mei's assistant, accompanied the team out of the room.

**Out of the Office**

"That skank! I bet she will try to seduce him!" Ino said glaring at the door.

"Troublesome...don't worry Ino, you have nothing to fear" Shikamaru said yawning.

"How can you say that?" the blond girl asked

"Ino...up until now you are the only one able to keep up with him during Sex, Mei-sama is in for a challenge she can't win" Choji answered.

"Umpf! She will still try, it doesn't matter, once we return home I'll show him that I am the best one there is" Ino said before walking away.

**Mei's Office**

"Now that we are alone...I'm sure that I will convince you to join us" Mei said sultrily

"Really? How do you think to do that?" Naru said curiously

"I have few ideas" she said opening her blue dress, showing an ample, uncovered chest, she wasn't wearing anything under that.

"Tee-Hee-Hee! I was having a certain _Itch_ right now" Naru said laughing

"Then let me _scratch _it" Mei said unbuttoning his pants and freeing his Tool.

"...What happened to your leg?" she asked watching him

"Tee-Hee-Hee!" Naru simply laugh

"...Oh my...is that?" Mei said watching him nod

"Holy..." Mei said before Naru pounced.

**Two Days Later – Konoha – Hiruzen Office**

"So, that's your field report?" Hiruzen asked to Naru

"Yup" Naru answered

"Mei Terumi called you in her office?" he asked again

"Yup"

"She asked you to talk to you privately?" Hiruzen said

"Me and her alone" Naru said

"And she tried to seduce you using her being _a big tittied.._" Hiruzen said reading from the report

"A big tittied Mizukage, yes!" Naru said exasperated

"Let me finish! And then you, pardon the language, _Fucked her _forty-seven times in a row for the rest of the day and the following one?" Sarutobi asked

"Forty-_eight_" Naru corrected

"And now she is pestering you for more?" Hiruzen concluded

"I put a lot of Passion in everything I do" Naru said smiling

"...Just get the fuck out of my office!" Hiruzen said angrily.

**Omake 2 - Inoichi Punishment -**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, now that the invasion was only a memory the people of the village could finally relax, all of them except Inoichi Yamanaka.

Why? The reason was simple, he had discovered his wife having fantasies on their son Naru!

Sure, the boy was younger, stronger, the carbon-copy of the same Minato that "_Shinobi week_" ranked as "The secret sexual Fantasy of every kunoichi" for three years in a row, he had as well almost endless Stamina...and a bigger _Equipment_...

So, yeah, Inoichi was kinda depressed.

That's why he tried to Win over his son by paying the whole family, plus Temari, a private party at the bath house, only for things to completely backfire as after a discussion with Kinuchi on the matter the old Yamanaka found himself tied and forced to watch as his wife was _Riding_ Naru for all that was worth.

"FASTER SOCHI! FASTER! MAKE MOMMY COME HARD!" she was yelling between her lewd moans.

"I can't completely blame Naru, Kinuchi still has a good body, BUT STILL!" Inoichi was thinking while glaring at both Ino and her mother getting pummeled by Naru.

"UMPFGRRR!" he growled from his gaggled mouth.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Temari was moaning while a clone was fucking her doggy style

"MOM! Dad is gonna be pissed after this!" Ino said while her pussy was getting eaten by the boy

"Let him go...I KNOW he used to spy and masturbate On Kushina-sama back there, even after we were married and I know you asked to Minato to play "wife swapping" don't lie!" Kinuchi said glaring at her husband that then lowered his eyes.

"Busted" Inoichi was thinking

"Daddy is a dirty boooy!" Ino said in a sin-song tone.

"Not unlike a certain sage" Naru said pointing at Jiraiya that was peeping them while taking notes.

"What a Pervert!" Kinuchi yelled

"I'll take care of that mom!" Naru said smirking, his eyes flashing red for an instant.

**With Jiraiya**

"Kukuku! My dear Minato, your son is a real Playboy! He'll be the perfect material for my next book! Kukuku!" Jiraiya was muttering before a pair of feminine hands covered his eyes

"Let's play a little" said a sulrty voice, an old sultry voice.

A REALLY OLD sultry VOICE!

"Oh God!" Jiraiya thuought while being forced to look at the source of the voice.

Last thing he saw was an old woman, maybe 70 or more, jumping on him while undressing.

A pained scream of "NOOOOOOOOO!" could be heard everywhere in the village.

The Toad Sage will be saw again only two days later, pale, shaking and muttering about "Old lady tits".

"I used the oldest, ugliest soul at my disposal to fuck him without stop for two days...no-one peep on my women Uwee-Hee-Hee!" Naru will comment the event when asked for information.

**Omake 3 – Ino's discover and Minato's Despair - **

**Part 1 – Ino's discover - **

"I tell you, my Naru-kun is the Biggest one!" Ino said to Sakura

"What are you saying Ino-pig! It's obvious that Sasuke-kun is the manliest man of the village" answered the pink haired girl.

"Let's make a bet then!" Ino said scoffing, but smiling deviously inside her.

"Tee-Hee-Hee! If I play my cards right no-one will suspect an Henge! Sure Naru is already pretty big, but like this I will be the most envied girl of Konoha!" were her thoughts

"I bet that Sasuke-kun is bigger!" proudly said Sakura catching the attention of the other Kunoichi present

"And I say that My Naru-kun is the biggest one around" Ino answered climbing the wall separating the two sections.

What both girls didn't expected were every other kunoichi, surprisingly Kurenai too, to climb the wall as well, only their heads visible.

"NARUUUU-KUUUN! Can you show them my favorite toy?" Ino asked from the wall, making the boys and men cover themselves while blushing.

"OKAY!" Naru complied grinning, making the women go wide eyed in shock.

"The idiot exaggerated! That's too much, they are gonna know that he used an Henge!" Ino thought face-palming.

"That...that thing is at least fifteen inches long!" muttered Kurenai pointing at him with a shaky hand

"T-The girth it's that of an human fist to be precise" Ino said trying to sound proud.

"That's an henge...it must be one!" Tsume Inuzuka said with a little bit of drool coming down her mouth.

"DAMN!" internally cursed Ino

"KAI!" yelled Hana holding her hands in the ram sign and letting out a pulse of chakra.

Nothing happened

"What!? Impossible" Tsume muttered as she and few others kept trying dispelling it until they all had a revelation.

It wasn't an henge.

"Wait! What were Naru's powers? Strength, Speed, Magic, Shape-shift...WAIT! SHAPE-SHIFT! It means...It means..." Ino was thinking while her eyes were getting even more wide.

"HE IS MINE YOU BITCHES!" Ino yelled jumping on Naru and disappearing immediately after.

"COME BACK HERE! LEND ME HIM FOR A DAY! I'LL PAY YOU!" Tsume said running towards the Yamanaka Clan House, the other women following her with an hungry look in their eyes.

**Part 2 – Minato's despair - **

Both Minato and Inoichi were talking in the Blond Namikaze's living room, after the invasion Naru had _Resurrected_ Kushina and both biological parents of the little vampire had took back their old home.

"So my son had sex with both Kinuchi and Ino at the hot springs?" Minato asked

"Yeah, it was a way of my wife for punish me for that _Wife exchange_ thing" said the ever depressed Inoichi

"Still you can't act like this! It was a one time deal, it won't happen again, Kinuchi promised you, remember?" said Minato

"I know, but still it hurts my pride!" Inoichi said crying anime tears

"And you want to get wasted? Like this? Show some back-bone my friend!"

"You are Lucky, Kushina would never betray you" Inoichi said whimpering.

"Yeah, that's true, my Kushi-chan is amazing!" Minato said Proudly

"Lucky bastard" muttered Inoichi seeing Minato moving towards the kitchen

"I'll take something to drink, no-sense that I left you getting drunk like a loser!" he said smiling before freezing glancing inside the other room.

"YESS! YESS! STRONGER MY SON! GO FASTER! FUCK YOUR KAASANS RAW!" Kushina was screaming as her pussy was pressed against Kinuchi's with Naru's dick rubbing between them, both women's faces distorted in pleasure and covered in an huge amount of cum.

"Let's go to the bar...my treat" Minato simply said walking towards the door, a blanc expression on his face.

"Wait!...I was forgetting my coat" Inoichi said following him.

And so both men spent the rest of the day drinking away their desperation while a certain blond boy was having hot sex with their wives on the kitchen table.

"The hell if I'm gonna eat there ever again" muttered Minato.

**The end! With those Omakes the third capter is finally over!.**

**Soarath: "Yeah! We decided to change the rules of vampirism, if a lot of people accepted few of them _Sparkling_ (what a blasphemy) we KNOW you all can accept our changes"**

**Tr230: "The changes are simple: a Vampire can chose if transform another being into a vampire or not after the bite (It help because too many Vampire would lessen the possibility of finding a _Pre_y)- A vampire can chose _How deep_ is his/her control over his underlings, if leaving them " free enough" to act as they normally do or to act as drones and obey (They will still obey, it only changes the way they act) same goes for familiars"**

**Soarath: "since we are posting several chapters at once, ask us for clearance if you have any doubts, we'll try and answer you, until then Good bye!"**

**Tr230: "BYEEEE! ^ ^"**

**Please review, follow/prefer, we will really appreciate ^ ^. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Naruto with the powers of Alucard, the spells and Madness of Kefka and a little "Souvenir" from one of the most Bad-ass character in the video-game history.**

**With him an equally dark Ino and an even darker Anko, the new Monster of Konoha will drench himself in the blood of his enemies while his Mad laughing will drag the survivors in the deepest pits of fear.**

**Born by the collaboration of Tremor230- the Crazy writer**

**and Soarath – the Ultimate pervert**

Pairing: Naru/Ino/Anko (Soarath is writing my lemons, so I have to add her in exchange...that and I really like her ^ ^)

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic. **

**Chapter 4: The real meaning of being controlled by a Vampire.**

**Konoha – Council room – day after the invasion - **

"So you are saying that not only you had resurrected Kushina _the bloody Habanero_ and Minato-sama, but that you can control the First and Second Hokage other than be able to use their powers like the Mokuton bloodline and the advanced Water Manipulation?" Tsume Inuzuka asked to Naru.

"Yeah! But I won't control them, as I said the first time, They are cool like they are, it will be a waste otherwise" Naru said Grinning widely at the council

"I say that the boy needs to be sealed away so to not be a danger for the rest of the village!" Sakura's mother asked angrily.

"The boy, that not only is the future advisor of our clan heiress but as well the son of our beloved Minato, had single-handedly defended Konoha and _Defeated_ the invading forces of two villages" Inoichi said angrily glaring at the woman.

"He was seeing talking with Orochimaru! The kid may have been corrupted by that sick traitor!" another civilian tried saying.

"Old man, can you please call Orochimaru here? We need to show them that Naruto...that Naru is in control of him" Minato said smiling at the blond boy.

_After summoning Kushina with the **Edo Tensei** Naru had absorbed the woman's soul too before eating her original body, after that he had summoned the duo from his body and made them bite him and drink his blood, effectively freeing them as his equals and fellow vampires, sharing a dozen of his _prisoners_ with Minato and Kushina he had them possessing six souls each just in case their abilities couldn't take them of a pinch._

_The newly revived parents were happy to know that their boy was safe in a loving family, that after Kushina pummeled her husband into mush for using HER son as a vessel for the Fox._

"Jiji, call Gai-san too!" Naru asked

"Why?" Hiruzen asked

"It's a surprise! Uwe-hee-hee!" the boy said laughing madly as an ANBU disappeared to catch the two requested shinobi.

"I was wondering Inoichi..." Minato said smiling

"Yes?" the man asked

"You said that by now our kids are practically _married_, I was wondering about making the thing official, do you mind?" Minato said grinning at the councilor shocked faces

"Absolutely not, my friend!" Inoichi said shaking the hand Minato was offering him

"Yay! We can really be Husband and Wife Naru-kun!" Ino said happily hugging the boy

"This means just one thing...My clan just became the most important one, having the heir of the Fourth and Uzumaki clan marrying my daughter" Inoichi said proudly earning few grumblings from the others present

"_Lucky bastard_" muttered Tsume

"Oh! Before I forgot! Hey, Hiashi?" Inoichi asked

"What?" the Hyuuga clan head said

"To your face pale-eyes!" Inoichi said sticking out his tongue

"You insolent..." the rest of Hiashi's rant couldn't be heard as he lowered his voice, but it was clearly a stream of curses.

"Here they are Hokage-sama!" the ANBU said appearing in the room accompanying Maito Gai and Orochimaru.

"WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU HOKAGE-SAMA?" Gai asked in his usual boisterous voice

"Did you wished to see me old fool?" Orochimaru asked scoffing at Hiruzen.

He may be forced to obey Naru's orders, but that doesn't mean that he will like them.

"We need to show them that you are forced to obey me" Naru said happily, the gleam in his eyes scaring the presents

"And how do you plan to do that?" Chouza Hakimiji asked

"That's simple, by now Team 7 is coming here so I'll be able to show everyone how deep my control is" Naru said smirking

"So? What I have to do, Master?" Orochimaru said with his very being screaming in outrage about calling the kid _Master_.

"Kiss Gai on the lips...tongue included" Naru said pointing at the tights-wearing man.

"WHAT!?" Both men said getting green faced

"It's an order my little snake slave, you can't refuse me" Naru said grinning

"DAMN YOU MASTEEER!" Orochimaru yelled before grabbing the other man's face and shoving his tongue down Gai's throat

"AAAAAAAAARGH! THIS IS THE MOST UN-YOUTHFUL THING YOU COULD HAVE DONE NARU-KUN!" Yelled the disgusted Gai while Orochimaru was puking in a corner of the room, almost tearing away his tongue in desperation

"TSUME-SAMA! PLEASE LET ME KISS YOU SO TO WASH AWAY THIS UN-YOUTHFULL TASTE FROM MY MOUTH!" Gai said trying to kiss Tsume

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Tsume said kicking Gai in the balls and sending him against the door, where he started to lick the floor to _cleanse_ his mouth

"Did you called us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said entering the room.

By now completely desperate, Gai decided to kiss the nearest female human being to take away the taste of snake from his mouth.

Poor Sakura couldn't react fast enough.

"UUUUUUMPFG!" the poor girl said screaming like mad during that sloppy kiss.

From Gai's ears blood started flowing, testament of how powerful the scream of Sakura was.

"My boy...I like you, I like you a lot!" Chouza said between fits of laugher, not only seeing the scene unfold but because Sakuno, Sakura's mother, was laying down unconscious, foaming at her mouth.

"I think that it will be enough Gai, sorry for this, I didn't know what Naru-kun was planning" Hiruzen said to the man.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT HOKAGE-SAMA, BUT SAKURA'S TASTE WAS EVEN WORSE SO, IF KIBA-KUN WILL LET ME..." Gai said taking an hold of Akamaru and happily licking the little dog's ass.

"MUCH BETTER! THANK YOU AKAMARU-KUN!" the man said before disappearing in a mad dash, leaving behind a puking Sakura and a whimpering Akamaru

"He says that he feels violated" Kiba explained trying to comfort the shocked dog.

"Disgusting, now for my last trick I'll make the Uchiha prick do a thing he will really despise!" Naru said pointing at Sasuke with a theatrical bow

"What are you talking about you freak?" Sasuke said Ignoring the growling sound coming from Minato and Inoichi, Hiruzen was holding Kushina, stopping her from mauling the boy.

"Remember that pretty seal on your neck? I can control you with it!" Naru said snapping his fingers and making the Cursed Seal on Sasuke's neck shining purple.

"What? HOW?" Sasuke asked clutching the mark

"I control the soul of the man that first used it on you, I had Orochi-kun removing Anko's seal, I want her clean, her blood taste better without that thing...as for you...why don't you kiss Sakura-chan here? I bet she won't fight back" Naru said

"Oh! No! You will never be such a cruel monster, don't you?" Sasuke asked pleadingly

"Kiss her Sasuke-kun, that's an order!" Naru said grinning

"DAMN YOU DOBE-SAMAAAA" Sasuke yelled kissing the girl, tears streaming down his eyes in desperation.

Upon seeing WHO was kissing her now, Sakura was shamelessly moaning in bliss and grabbing the boy's hair to deepen the experience, her mother magically awake as if sensing the thing happen

"BUAH! A-are you happy now?" Sasuke said spitting around

"I can accept that...as you see, I can completely control him...he will even fuck whoever I told him, it doesn't matter if human or not, he won't be able to oppose my will" Naru said smiling widely

For a moment the civilian part stood silent, then they all understand that the blond boy could order the Uchiha heir to have sex and impregnate _Their_ daughters without the boy refusing, an excited murmuring filling the room as one after another the faces that were scowling at the Namikaze/Yamanaka heir were now openly smiling.

"Thank you for your demonstration Naru-dono!" A councilor said bowing deeply.

"It was nothing Uwe-hee-hee!" Naru said laughing madly

"Minato-sensei, now that this was sorted out, can I ask you something?" Kakashi said nearing the blond man

"Sure, tell me" Minato said smiling at his ex-student

"Naru Yamanaka is really your son?" the masked man asked

"In flesh and blood, fortunately Inoichi decided to adopt him, I don't want to know what could have happened otherwise" Minato answered ruffling the boy's hair

"I'm sorry, had I know I would have helped him" Kakashi said lowering his head

"You still can, what about helping both my sons' training during your free time?" Inoichi said smiling at the man's shocked face

"R-Really?" he asked disbelievingly

"Why not, I'm sure you will able to teach them a trick or two" Minato said patting Kakashi's back

"I won't delude you sensei!" Kakashi said smiling from under his mask.

"What about the Uchiha?" one of the elders asked

"I'll be his team sensei...and maybe I can find five minutes to teach him something outside the Team meetings, don't worry, I won't let him go out there unprepared" Kakashi asked in an half interested tone.

"That's okay, after this I think that now we can talk about my successor" Hiruzen said smiling

"Why Hokage-sama? You don't seem unable to continue" Tsume asked

"I was considering a _change of image_ so to speak" Hiruzen answered

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked

"I think it has something to do with your son's powers" Shukaku Nara said in a low voice without lifting his head from the table

"WHAT!?" yelled the rest of the council

"I'm going to be sincere with the lot of you...I don't want to die, it's that simple, really, I had sacrificed my whole life to the good cause that was this village's well being, but after the invasion I understood that I'm not good enough anymore, this village needs a mind young or at least able to withstand the new weights that the villages as they are now will have on us" Hiruzen said lighting his pipe, his voice surprisingly old and tired

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked

"My dear councilors, I couldn't see my grandchild Konohamaru grow up, my very same son Asuma barely acknowledge my position as his father due to the distance that came to form between us, for once I want to be egoistical and think about my life too, but after a life of fighting and politics I think it's time for me to retire" Sarutobi answered smiling

"Who were you considering?" Homura asked

"Tsunade Senju..." Hiruzen answered

"Good luck in that Jiji" Naru said laughing madly

"That's why you are the one that's going to take her back" Hiruzen said smirking

"Not happening! I'll need to beat her to a pulp and drag her screaming and kicking...she will just run away at the first occasion" Naru answered

"Come closer Naru" Sarutobi said calling the boy over

"What if you..." Hiruzen said before whispering something into Naru's ears

"Tee-hee-hee! It should be possible, but what about you? You are not a virgin that's for sure, it won't work as you wish" Naru answered in his happy, psychotic laugh

"Are you sure there is no other way? What about the First and Second Hokage? And your parents?" Hiruzen asked

"Their souls were used on virgin bodies that weren't their original ones, Naru here absorbed them and their bodies in separate occasions... he would certainly absorb your soul, but he will be forced to completely eat your body too, and I think it will be not a pleasurable sensation" Inoichi said making the other presents go deadly pale.

"But it will work?" Sarutobi asked again

"I don't know, it has a possibility out of ten for you to turn into a Goul...My Dad and Mom were lucky case, just like with Zabuza and we were also lucky that you destroyed Danzo's body with a Katon in fear of it being Poisoned by the Kyuubi Chakra, or we would have had a lot of problems" Naru said

"It's good enough for me, Jiraiya will take the position of Hokage until Tsunade's return, can we start?" Hiruzen said smiling at Naru's shocked face

"Are you sure Jiji? To a lot of people this means for a man to turn his back to his humanity, why should I turn you in one of us?" Naru said seriously

"I already told you why, I want some extra time to watch this world go on, if you ask me, I already tossed away my humanity once I chose the shinobi career, this hands got drenched in the blood of a great number of enemies, the only difference will be that I'll be forced to drink that same blood to survive" Hiruzen said smiling sadly and ruffling the boy's hair.

"Dad?" Naru asked to both Inoichi and Minato

"Sarutobi-sama has all the right to chose how to spend his life, if you feel like doing it the just do it" Inoichi said smiling at his son

"Sensei always lived for this village, even if he made few disputable choices like accepting Hizashi's sacrifice, he always tried to redeem himself" Minato answered as well

"I know what will happen to me, Inoichi always gave me reports about your growth, I'll consider this as a way for pay for my many sins, I'll just have more time to do so" Hiruzen said getting on eye-level with the boy

"Okay...welcome between our ranks, _Nosferatu_ Hiruzen Sarutobi" Naru said taking few steps back and closing his eyes.

"There will be no turning back, you decided your destiny so walk with me between light and darkness." Naru said as his body got covered in eyes, several dog heads shooting off his body and flying towards Hiruzen.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry" Hiruzen said smiling as the dogs rained on him.

In an infernal chorus of growls and howls the dogs devoured Hiruzen, spraying his blood everywhere in the room before retreating inside the blond

"It worked?" Inoichi asked calmly while few others shinobi were having problems to not faint from the horrible show of gore.

"...Yes! Here he is! I can call him back!" Naru said happily as the rest of the blood went absorbed by him, Ino fidgeting a little, the sight turning her on immensely.

"So? Spit him out then!" Tsume barked out angrily before fall into silence at the boy's glare

"Just a moment! Here" Naru said tearing open his chest and showering the floor with his blood.

The pool of red then started moving and rippling before rising and condensing in the form of Hiruzen wearing his old battle armour, smirking in satisfaction.

"I have to say that this is a pleasurable sensation of freedom, I would have loved to be bought back to my youth, but losing back pains and lung problems is still okay" Hiruzen watching his hands.

"Can you do this to us too?" Chouza asked

"Yes" Naru said happily

"No Naru, you can't go around transforming people, Hokage-sama was an exception" Inoichi said shaking his head.

"Okay Dad" Naru said in a defeated tone

"Monster!" Sakura said fearfully

"And you are? A monster? A dog?" Ino said hearing Tsume growl at her

"Sorry for that," Ino rapidly said to the Inuzuka matriarch

"You eat people! You drink their blood!" The pinkette said again holding a kunai

"And?...Well, your reaction is normal after all...It always like this, once you people see the real dimension of our power you all start attacking and hating us, it's a basic rule of Nature that you can't change, nor Kami or Yami can as well, you humans follow your rules and we follow ours, that's why I am not surprised" Naru said

"Then I'll kill you and free everyone from your control!" Sasuke said charging with a **Chidori**

"STOP!" ordered Hiruzen but Minato intercepted him, signaling to the old man to wait.

"WAAAAAH!" Sasuke said piercing Naru's torso

"Is that all?" Naru asked grinning at Sasuke's shocked face, once the hand retreated the hole closed

"Let's see...you attacked a fellow shinobi without a reason, the same shinobi that is a Clan heir of two clans and the future advisor of a third clan Heir...Naru I think it is your right to punish him" Inoichi said smirking evilly, scaring the ones sitting near him

"The kid is rubbing off on the father...troublesome" said Shukaku

"And I'm proud of it!" Inoichi said laughing

"Dad is right, it's my right to punish you...what about...fucking Sakura?" Naru said grinning

"NO WAIT! I'M SORRY OKAY!? I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU DOBE-SAMA!" Sasuke tried saying before covering his mouth at the insult.

"Again with the _Dobe_? Okay, I'll let the whole fucking Sakura for later" Naru said getting a groan from the pink girl

"Come on! He offended you! It's your right to punish him!" Sakura whined

"Bitch" thought Clan Heads and civilians

"No, this time I'll go for something different, **TOAD!**" Naru said launching a little shining sphere to Sasuke, turning him into a little frog that started jumping around the room.

"A FROG! GO AWAY GO AWAY! AAAAAAH!" Shamefully screaming like a little girl jumping on the table stood a shinobi councilor, sobbing disgusted as the transformed Uchiha jumped on his foot.

"KKKKKKIIIIIAAAAA!" came a second girly scream from said man

"H-Hiashi?" Shibi Aburame said watching as the Hyuuga caln head was sobbing disgusted from on top his seat

"TURN HIM BACK! TURN HIM BAAAAAACK!" Hishi screamed as the frog jumped on his head

"DONE!" Naru said smiling as the frog that was launched against the wall by Hiashi turned back into Sasuke.

"WHAT? I Hate frogs and Toads!" Hiashi said trying to recompose himself and cleaning his throat.

"Whatever, when do we need to go find those big tits?" Naru asked grinning

"Just you wait and I'll have a big pair of tits too!" Ino said angrily latching to his arm

"IIIINOO!" Inoichi grunted face-palming

"I'll go with Naru, I need to see if a little project we have is coming out good" Sarutobi said walking out of his office.

"Your sons are scary" Shikaku said getting up

"Once you know them you learn that you have nothing to fear, at least until you made the mistake of making them angry of course" Inoichi said leaving the room.

**Yamanaka Clan House – Underground room - **

"My poor basement, to think that it took the needs of a vampire clan to finally clean it, but turning it into a dungeon" whined Kinuchi watching inside the room while a transformed Kabuto was running experiments.

"Here we are mom!" Ino called coming from upstairs, with her Sarutobi, Inoichi, Orochimaru and Naru

"Hokage-sama! I-I can explain!" Kinuchi said trying closing the door with her body.

"It's all okay mom, he joined us" Naru said with Hiruzen showing his new jagged teeth.

"W-what?" she asked

"I wanted more time to spend with my family, this was the best way I could came up with" Sarutobi said

"Luckily we have enough specimens to even have blood for the hospital" Orochimaru said groaning

The room was circular and really wide, in it were positioned sixty hospital beds occupied by men from the thirty to the seventy years of age, everyone of them was strapped on the bed with a machine controlling the vitals, on their heads and torsos a seal array, on their right arms a tube injecting a clear liquid in their veins.

"Sixty men, from Hozukijou prison sentenced to death to missing nins from all over the country, the scum of the scum, death for them was too merciful so Naru-kun came up with this idea, each one of them can produce up to a litre and half of blood a week, more than enough to sustain us and more, we put them on stasis so they need less nutriments to live, a sack of these is enough for two weeks at a ridiculously low price, but the Hospital will pay those for us in exchange of blood for the Leaf population, making our _Harvesting_ completely free" Orochimaru said checking on few of them.

"Of course we check that the blood is clean, free of any imperfections, Illnesses or drugs" Kabuto concluded smiling at the group.

"A little Inhuman, but I can assure you that they are indeed culprit of their crimes, you can see yourself if you want Inoichi" Sarutobi said to the blond clan head.

"I already did Sarutobi-sama" Inoichi answered

"Like this Anko-chan and uncle Ibiki won't be forced to make prisoners _disappear_" Naru said grinning.

As they were talking a spark of light signaled the use of a seal on the wall, where a door could be seen forming.

"I have to say that you all protected this place quite well, it was a pain to crack open those defenses enough to add a door here" Minato said surfacing from the door, Kushina and the two old Hokages behind him

"You could have asked Dad" Naru said giving a blood sack with a straw to the _guests_.

"Thank you sochi, so, this is our fridge?" Kushina asked

"You know that I can accuse you to trespassing?" Kinuchi said playfully glaring at Kushina

"Can we come here from our house? Pwease Kinuchi-chan!" Kushina said with puppy eyes

"It's okay, we just need to enforce the defenses, no risk having someone seeing this room" Inoichi said smiling

"That's not a problem, we will help, right brother?" Hashirama said to his brother

"Nothing few reinforced seals and concealing jutsus can't solve" Tobirama said nodding

"WE'LL HELP TOO!" Naru said happily with Minato nodding

"Good! Did I Have something else to know about being a vampire?" Hiruzen asked

"Just drink from a living being until you drain him to complete your transformation, having few spare souls may help in fight as well, and be sure to collect some dirt from around the tower, since you were transformed there you need to add that to your coffin!" Naru said grinning.

"A coffin?" Hiruzen asked

"A vampire should always sleep in a coffin Tee-hee-hee! Grandpa Hashirama can make you one with his bloodline!" Naru answered

"You can do that too you know? I wonder what you take from the old monkey here" Hashirama said smiling at the glare Hiruzen was giving him.

"Actually you are older than me" Hiruzen said

"I think that I should be able to use the monkey summoning even without signing it, I do have your soul after all" Naru said

"We can try...I bet that you won't be able to summon even the littlest monkey" Sarutobi said grinning

"Challenge accepted! **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" Naru said slamming his hands on the ground making a white puff of smoke appear

"**What's wrong Sarutobi? Why your name on the scroll it's crossed but at the same time still valid?**" A voice said from the smoke

"E-Enma?" Sarutobi said as the Boss of the monkeys was looking at him waiting an answer

"**Yeah it's me, so? Why your name it's crossed and working? This never happened!**" Enma asked again

"Hey there! I am the one that summoned you!" Naru said waving at the monkey

"**And who the hell are you? Your name it's not on the scroll! How did you summoned me?**" Enma asked watching Naru with an hard scowl on his face.

"I have absorbed Sarutobi-jiji's soul gaining control of it, so I can freely summon you as I can use it as if it was mine! Tee-hee-hee!" Naru answered

"**Uhm! You must be that summoner the Bats Clan is boasting about...you have that same thirst of blood of that cursed Woman, fine we can let you summon us, but please refrain from ****calling us for meaningless things, I heard Jiraiya summon Gamabunta every time he tried courting a woman...why That over-sized toad didn't crash him escapes me**" Enma said before disappearing.

"Sorry Jiji, you lost the bet!" Naru said laughing

"Just get ready to find Tsunade, I don't think Jiraiya will like being Hokage" Hiruzen said in a sigh

"Better hurry up before he understand that he can order the Kunoichi to go around naked" Minato said

"You make it sound like a bad idea dad" Naru said grinning at the blushing faces of the other men

"Naru! Another joke like that and you will stay without this for a week" Ino said pointing at her body

"You will jump me before the end of the week, you like me too much" Naru said getting a slap to the side by the girl.

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault if you are that good!" Ino said blushing

"By the way, I have a surprise for Grandpa Hashirama" Naru said smiling

"A surprise? What is it?" the Shodaime asked

"Come out sweetie!" Naru said as a female form came out from his body

"Hi Honey! Did you missed me?" A red haired woman with her hair in two buns said smiling

"M-Mito-chan?" Hashirama said watching his late wife coming out

"**Edo Tensei** plus Vampire's powers, gotta love the results" Naru said proudly

"We can be together again, my love" Hashirama said happily

"Eeh! You see, about that..." Mito trailed off

"What? What happened Mito?" he asked

"We can be together and all...but I'll probably spend some time with Naru...in bed" Mito said looking down

"Why? You don't love me anymore?" Hashirama said in desperation

"No! It's not that! It's just..." she trailed off before blushing

"Then what? Tell me the truth, is he forcing you?" Hashirama asked grabbing her shoulders

"It's not that either" Mito said still looking down

"What is the problem then?!" He asked exasperated

"He...He has..." Mito said blushing crimson

"_He has_ what?" Hashirama asked

"A...br...es" She slurred

"I-I can't hear you" he asked again watching her

"A...b...ens" She slurred again

"MITO! TALK TO ME!" the Shodaime yelled shaking her

"A bigger penis" she finally said poking her fingers

"WHAT!? That's it? That's the reason!?" Hashirama asked angrily

"Well...yeah, it is basically the reason, but don't worry! It's just occasional sex! I still love you like the first day we married" Mito said trying to reassure her husband

"And you?...you have nothing to say?" He asked to Naru

"It's not my fault if you people have a _Kunai_ while I have a _Nodachi_...it's just nature Tee-hee-hee!" Naru said Laughing

"Welcome to the club" Inoichi said moving an hand on Hashirama's shoulder

"I can't see why you are angry, it's not the end of the world" Kushina said smiling

"At least don't make it sound like it is something normal! Try to be a little more discrete!" Whined Hashirama

"Come on! You can't blame me, Mito-chan give amazing Tit-fucks, last night I thought I was gonna die while she was doing it" Naru said

"A...A tit-fuck? SHE NEVER DID THAT FOR ME NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I ASKED! I'LL KILL YOUUU! **MOKUTON: WOODEN DRAGON!**" Hashirama yelled in rage summoning an huge dragon made out of wood.

"UWEE-HEE-HEE! Catch me! Catch me if you caaaan!" Naru said laughing maniacally while running out the house, Hashirama and his dragon hot on his heels

"Hashirama-kun still tends to overreact on those little things" Mito said watching the scene

"It's all your fault! Me and Naru were having sex by ourselves before you and Kushina had to _Show your gratitude_!" Ino said angrily

"AGAIN!?" Minato said glaring at Kushina, it was her turn now to blush and poking fingers

"DAMN YOU NARUUUUU!" Minato yelled joining Hashirama in the chase, a **rasengan** in both hands.

"Why did my sons have to go at it like that" whined Inoichi

"Come on dear! They are enjoying their eternal youth! Wouldn't you be happy if they manage to make us _Grand_parents?" Kinuchi said smiling

"G-G-Grandparents? As in them having babies?" Inoichi asked paling

"It works like that dear, when Naru will manage to make Ino pregnant we will become a Grandfather and a Grandmother...I can't wait hihi!" Giggled Kinuchi

"NAAAARUUUUU! COME HERE! I HAVE TO CASTRATE YOUUU!" Inoichi yelled holding a Kunai and joining the other two angry men.

"And you Tobirama-sama? Won't you join your brother?" Kushina asked

"I don't have a reason by now, surely I will brake his bones if he try to touch a woman I will have a relationship with" the Nidaime answered taking a second blood sack.

"Me too, I'll wait for him to make a mis-step to actually shove Enma in his staff form up his ass" Hiruzen said nodding.

"Just because you are afraid of a little competition? Luckily I don't have this problems" Mito said in smug pride, Kushina and Ino glaring at her back, Morrigan feeling a pang of anger from the summoning world and Anko...

"Why did I feel the need to crush few red heads?" she was doing the same from a Dango shop.

**Konoha's Gate – The next day - **

On the frontal gate of the village stood Naru and team 10, with them Hashirama and Tobirama

"Asuma-sensei...why we have to take Hashi-kun and Tobi-kun with us?" Naru asked

"Tsunade Senju is the descendant of the First and Second Hokage, they will be the only two really able to convince her to come back" Asuma answered

"I still can't believe that Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama are back" Choji said watching them.

Both Nara heir and Akimiji heir were practically _sparkling_ as their mothers pretended their best attire since they would have been in the same mission with two Legends of the Village.

Never before now Shikamaru was hit by his mother frying pan so much in order to convince him to act professional and not ruin the Nara Clan name in front of the duo.

Choji instead was silently weeping as his mother prohibited any kind of food during the mission ( a thing an Akimiji usually does ONLY in special occasion) his stomach crying with him.

"How should we move Asuma-san?" Tobirama asked

"Listening to Jiraiya-sama's spy network she normally frequent Casinos and bar, Tanzaku is the last place were she was seen" Asuma said

"She is not there" Naru said

"How can you say that?" the smoking teacher asked

"I had Jiji giving me a blood sample of that woman, Tanzaku Gai is in that direction, but her smell went in the opposite, she passed here not too long ago, it's a faint trace, but I can still follow it" Naru said sniffing the air

"I can barely feel it" Hashirama said doing the same

"I'm like this since my birth, you three have a long way before reaching my level" Naru answered choosing a direction

"We are back at being students apparently" Tobirama said as the group started moving

"So it seems" the First said

"_**COME FORTH**__** empress of ice! wreathed in frost, freeze everything in an instant: SHIVA!**_" Chanted Naru as the two half mechanical sisters appeared in an Ice-storm before combining in their _Motorcycle_ form.

"Walking is boring, what about you Ino-chan? Want a ride?" Naru said grinning

"Hell yeah, I want a ride on that" Ino said giggling, jumping on the summon and latching to the boy.

"That thing will be too noisy, we will have every bandit and Nuke-nin on us in an instant" Asuma said disapprovingly

"And that is a bad thing why?..." Naru asked

"Don't worry Asuma-san, we may be a little _Green _in using the same abilities of Naru, but we have our shinobi talents too" Hashirama said

"And we may need few extra _Supplies_ for our diet" Ino said smiling

"I sometime regret choosing this team" Asuma said while the group started moving again following the crazy blonds riding Shiva, the summon leaving a big tray of Ice on his wake as Naru kept turning left or right, following Tsunade's scent, the roaring noise of the motorcycle rocking the forest.

**Border with the land of Rice – Shinshaku town – "**_**Plaiding Maiden"**_** pub**

"Where the Hell is Shizune? She should be here by now" Tsunade muttered sitting on a far away table

"After trying to reach Tanzaku we had to run away after spotting that spy...for once I had a flash of luck seeing him...that pervert should learn to let people live their lives" the Senju woman slurred out.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune's faint voice called out

"There you are! What took you so long?" Tsunade said glaring at her

"I had to answer few questions" The woman said

"What kind of questions?" she asked

"Questions like: _Why did you left our village?_" a male voice said from behind her

"How did you sneak up on me? And most importantly, why shouldn't I brake you in two for that?" Tsunade said angrily to watch the offender, turning completely white as her face was now at few inches from her _Up until now dead_ grandfather.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU HENGE LIKE HASHIRAMA?!" She yelled angrily trying to punch the man

"When you had your first period you ran to Mito crying, saying that you were losing blood for no reason, fearing to die" Hashirama said smiling, his words blocking her punch before it could land

"How did you know this?" Tsunade said blushing

"I am Hashirama Senju, your grandfather, I was there remember? You made me swear to not tell anyone" he answered smiling

"I am surprised that you went so far as to hide your true face under that Illusion, does being old disturb you that much?" Tobirama said appearing near her phasing thorough the wall

"G-Granduncle Tobirama!" Tsunade said falling on her seat, watching the duo

"Surprised?" Tobirama asked

"...**Edo Tensei**...it's that what called you two back?" Tsunade asked

"No, we found a boy that managed to call us back using his powers, normally that would have forced us to obey him, but he let us do as we please in virtue of our experience" Hashirama said sitting in front of her.

"And those abilities how does they work?" she asked emptying a bottle

"Absorbing the souls of humans, if the body is _virgin_ he can let it like that, turning the victim in his _fledgling, _but otherwise, if the prey is NOT virgin he has to completely eat the body in order to do it, Shizune was just bitten, incredible as a beautiful girl like her was still virgin" The Shodaime said smiling at Shizune's blushing face

"_Was? _What do you mean with that? Did he raped her?" Tsunade asked worriedly

"He didn't...Master was really sweet and caring...Mistress too, they had...done _things_ to my body I didn't thought possible" Shizune said looking down in embarrassment

"Mistress? There are two with those powers?" Tsunade asked

"Actually, we have those powers too now, It comes with being bitten" Tobirama said showing his teeth.

"Are there any downsides?" She asked

"Other than being forced by consuming only Human blood and/or flesh to survive and sleeping in a coffin, nothing relevant" Hashirama answered making the woman go pale

"Is Orochimaru we are talking about?" Tsunade said

"No, he is a fledgling too, just like us" The Nidaime said

"Who is this guy? Why is he looking for me?" Tsunade said glaring at them

"He is a nice boy, until he don't start obtaining tit-fucks from Mito of course!" Hashirama said angrily

"Grandmother Mito is alive as well? Is she okay?" she asked ignoring the sexual information

"She is fine, tell me Tsunade, do you wish to meet Naru? The one that made us came back?" Tobirama said watching her in the eyes

"Meet him? For what? Turn me into something like you?" Tsunade said angrily

"The word _something_ may be considered insulting, my niece, since you fear so much getting old, I think that eternal life would be something you will like" Tobirama said unsealing a bottle and drinking the content

"What are you drinking? And what about immortality?" Tsunade asked

"He is drinking blood, he used to enjoy drinking when he was alive just like you now, and we said _Eternal Life_ not Immortality, nothing is immortal in this world" Hashirama said

"If you ask me it is the same thing...sorry, I can't accept, I don't know why you are here, but I am not interested" Tsudade said shaking her head

"I see, well, at least we tried in the good way...Naru! It's your turn!" Hashirama said before calling out the blond

"Naru's turn? What do you mean?" Tsunade said standing up.

On her shadow an infinite number of eyes opened

"What the fuck?!" Tsunade asked getting on the defensive

"Meet Naru Yamanaka Uzumaki Namikaze Senju...your Godson and far away family member" Hashirama said smiling

"My godson? A far away parent? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!" Tsunade said furious watching the two brothers, but a growling noise made her turn pale

"**You forget to add **_**Tepes **_**and **_**Palazzo**_** to the list, Uncle Alucard and Uncle Kefka** **are** **part of me too! UWEE-HEE-HEE!**" Naru said in a demonic tone, his body a shadowy mass of eyes resembling an horse sized dog, the kid's face appearing from the inside of the dog's mouth

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Tsunade screamed jumping back, scared to the core

"Forgive him, he is more human-like normally, one of the souls he posses is rather crazy, our mission is to bring you back to Konoha to act as Hokage...sure someone may say that if he transform you the Yamanaka clan will be able to maneuver the village from the shadows, but if we don't tell anybody about your changing it will be okay" Tobirama said calmly.

"What do you mean?" She asked trembling

"Our mission is to bring you back Baa-chan...in a way or the other, Sarutobi-jiji said that I could use this method if talking to you was a failure" Naru said changing into a more _Human _appearance

"Come on Tsunade-sama! It will be funny, being like us as more benefits than the others may think!" Ino said entering the now empty local followed by Team 10 and Sensei.

"Tsunade-sama please, my old man is counting on you to take its place, I won't hear the end of it if I fail!" Asuma said

"Come back to Konoha? No, I may have finally got over Dan's death, but my little brother Nawaki was a victim of that village!" Tsunade said angrily

"Granpa Hashirama? The _trick_ will work too this time?" Naru asked

"...I think it should, we'll need a body, but _The Fridge_ is full of possible candidates" Hashirama said nodding

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade said

"Clan secret, but in short we can make Nawaki come back just like us" Tobirama said

"Like a monster?" Tsunade asked grabbing Naru's collar

"Better Monster than someone like you, you people are greedy bastards ready to sell yourself for power, you too are not human, that's why I'm still alive, only a Man can kill something like me" Naru said grinning madly

"Hell spawn" she said letting him go and walking away

"Shizune, we are leaving" she said to her assistant

"Shizune, sit down please" Naru commanded, the woman just sat on a nearby chair

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Tsunade said again, but the other woman simply didn't move

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, Master said that I have to stay here" Shizune said

"What?" Tsunade said disbelievingly

"You are coming with us Baa-chan whatever you like it or not" Naru said turning his body in a mass of eyes, mass that shifted into an huge mouth filled with jagged teeth

"W-Wait! What are you planning to do?" she asked paling

"Adding you to the family" Hashirama said as the mouth shot forward, swallowing her whole.

"He can be professional when he wants, not even a drop of blood" Shikamaru said watching the mouth chewing a little

"It's a problem that I'm not even surprised anymore from him being a cannibal?" Asuma asked

"No sensei, I think that after a while it falls in the normality of our Team" Chouji answered.

"Done!" Naru said happily, tearing off his arm and throwing it on the floor.

The arm melted in a pool of red before _Spitting out_ a now transformed Tsunade.

"What happened?" she asked, to her horror the special technique she was using was undone, leaving her in her True appearance

"I don't know why you are using that Jutsu, you are gorgeous even without it" Naru said cupping her cheek

"Why you did this to me" she asked with a pained expression

"You can't run away from your problems forever Tsunade, sooner or later you'll have to stop and face them" Hashirama said kneeling near her

"Why?" Tsunade asked

"Come back to Konoha, we'll make Nawaki live again, giving you a second chance, you just have to be the Hokage in exchange" Tobirama said walking near her as well

"Like this?" she said pointing at her OLD body

"You can shape-shift...just imagine yourself as young as you wish and use the power you feel from your core" Naru explained.

"O-Ok" she said closing her eyes, after a brief pause her body started changing, turning in the young version she usually displayed with her Jutsu.

"HOLY SHIT IT WORKED! LOOK AT THIS! I HAVE SUCH A SMOOTH SKIN!" Tsunade said happily running an hand on her arm.

"Are you happy now? Tee-hee-hee" Naru said helping her to stand

"Amazing! Even my chest is firmer! What were this thing's downsides again?" Tsunade asked while continuously checking on her body, marveling at how young she was

"You now need to drink blood to live, since I bite you you will be able to collect the souls of who you drain making him your fledgling, but if he is not virgin I suggest you to destroy the body with fire or he will come back as an undead, still your servant, but people will be scared seeing it" Naru explained

"Anything else?" she asked

"You'll have to sleep in a coffin with a little bit of dirt of where you were transformed, the souls you'll collect will make you come back to life once per soul...and you can't drink sake anymore" Tobirama explained as his brother went collecting the dirt from around the local.

"Okay, I can live with that blood thing, at least I lost my Hemophilia...WHAT!? NO MORE SAKE? WHY?" Tsunade said nodding, before screaming in horror at the sake part

"You can sustain yourself only with blood...that's why I always keep a bottle of it with me, I have your same problem" Tobirama said sadly

"This is terrible!" she said whining

"Come on! It's not so bad, you can still enjoy drinking...just not with sake" Ino said smiling

"So I have no choice then? Did I really have to obey you?" Tsunade asked looking at Naru

"Technically yes, but I'll let you do as you please as long as your choices didn't harm me" Naru answered

"Thank you...how deeply can you control me by the way?" she asked watching him suspiciously

"Enough to do this...Tsunade? Can you show us your tits?" Naru asked with a sweet smile

"WHAT? NO! NEVER!" Tsunade said blushing, but to her surprise her arms moved by themselves, opening her sash and uncovering her huge breast.

"KYYYAAH!" she screamed embarrassed, covering her eyes

"Did the party started already? You should have waited me" Hashirama said laughing

"Grandpaaaaa! Please make him stop!" Tsunade whined pleadingly

"It's okay Tsu-chan, you can dress back!" Naru said happily

"Tell me how to have Tits as big as yours!" Ino demanded grabbing the again clothed woman

"Are you sure?" she asked to the girl

"YES! I won't lose him just because a whore giggled a bit of flesh in his face, I may trust him deeply, but an huge breast it's still an huge breast!" Ino said nodding fiercely

"Okay...maybe as big as mine will be too much by now, but you have to..." while Tsunade was giving Ino a little explanation, Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru were facing Naru, an hard expression on their faces

"Those were Tsunade-sama Breasts, you know?" Asuma asked angrily

"Men died trying to see them, and you made her undress like nothing!" Chouji said pointing a finger on Naru's face, scowling deeply at the boy

"And you forced us to see them! To watch them giggle around with those pink, juicy nipples up in the air!" Shikamaru said getting closer, more awake than ever

"So what?" Naru asked getting ready to fight

The three of them knelt down touching the floor with their foreheads.

"We are not worthy Naru-sama!" Asuma and the boys said in unison

"What?" Naru asked in surprise

"I can't wait to rub on Kakashi's face that I saw them! He is stuck with the brooding Uchiha while I go around seeing Tits, I'll be the damn hero of the village!" Asuma said hugging the boy tightly

"No! Wait! I can do better than that!" Asuma said summoning a little monkey and giving it a scroll to deliver to the Scarecrow.

"Do you think he will believe you?" Naru asked

"He saw how you controlled Sasuke, I told him that you _Hypnotized_ her, the fact she was transformed must stay a secret, and that you forced her to undress" the Smoking Jounin answered smiling widely

"And you think it will be enough?" Naru asked again

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _a far away cry of desperation strangely similar to Kakashi's voice was heard from outside.

"Never mind..." Naru said shaking his head

"I think we can go now, right Tsu-chan?" Naru said groping her ass, making her mewl in surprise

"S-Stop!" she said as he was kneeling her flesh

"It's so firm! Tee-hee-hee, come on! I gave you eternal youth, at least let me fondle you from time to time" Naru said hugging her, his hands reaching under her dress to grab an handful of tits

"O-O-Okay...but please be gentle" Tsunade said blushing as the boy let go of her breast

"Yay! Thank you! Then you and Shizune-chan will do paperwork while naked when I am in your office? It's not an order, just a request, pleeeease?" Naru asked with puppy eyes

"...F-Fine, but if any of you said anything about this I'll kill you all!" Tsunade said walking away, her face emanating heat from the embarrassment, Shizune following behind in the same situation

"Naru...what do you want in exchange of you using your clan technique to share _that _memories with me?" Asuma asked grabbing the boy's shoulder in an iron grip.

"Extra help and cool jutsu for my Team? And 350 ryou for each Memory" Naru answered

"Deal! A little pricey, but we are talking about Senju tits here!" Asuma said nodding

"Me too! Me too! I'll ask Dad to help too for that!" Chouji said grabbing Naru's and shaking him

"300 Ryou each memory, just because we are friends" Naru said grinning

"Deal, and you Shika?" the chubby bot said

"Troublesome...if this thing reach my mother's ears I'll be in trouble...but my father will probably kill me if I don't do this...but I want to _feel_ not only _see _during those meetings you'll share with me, okay?" Shikamaru said

"Okay!" Naru answered summoning Shiva again and getting Ino sitting behind him.

"I want a ride on that too!" whined Tsunade with Shizune nodding behind her

"Sorry! Only for two people at max!" Ino said sticking her tongue out

"Boobies!" were the thoughts of the rest of Team 10, shit-eating grins on their faces

"Konoha! We are coming baaack!" Naru chirped turning the handle of Shiva, the Summon sprinting forward on a wheelie, a sea of ice behind it.

"That thing sure is noisy, how the Hell did you passed near any other Village without being spotted?" Shizune asked

"We WERE spotted a couple of time, Naru and Ino just ate whoever tried to attack us" Asuma answered

"Wow...I'll need some time to get comfortable with this" Tsunade said

"As long as no-one manage to kill you, you have all the eternity to accept this" Hashirama said

"That true! Hahahaha! I bet Orochimaru had a blast once he knew about this _pseudo_-immortality" Tsunade said laughing

"He spent three hours laughing, believing we were kidding, in the end he cried in happiness for other two hours once he finally accepted it" Ino said

"Figures, and Jiraiya? Did you transformed him as well?" Tsunade asked

"I had not the occasion...should I do it?" Naru asked

"You have me and Orochi-baka...may as well complete your _collection_" The Senju woman said

"Why not? I want the Toad contract too!" Naru said laughing happily

"That one too? What do you mean?" Shizune asked

"He signed the Bats contract, thanks to Sarutobi's soul he can use the Monkey one, Orochimaru's soul gave him access to the Snake contract, and yours..." Tobirama said

"To the Slugs one" completed the busty woman

"That's right! My husband is sooo amazing he can have more than a contract!" Ino said leaning closer to Naru

"I have as well the One-Tailed Biju and the Nine-Tailed one...and soon I'll have the Two-Tailed one, I can feel its presence nearby" Naru said changing direction.

"Is he collecting those beasts too?" Shizune asked

"He is completely crazy, plus he has all the power to do whatever that twisted mind tells him, curiously he is still a good guy" Shikamaru explained as the group started following the blond.

**Border with the Land of Wind – Desert oasis - **

"Nibi Jinchuuriki! Our organization needs your power, surrender or we will take you by force!" Commanded a raven haired man wearing a black robe with red clouds on it, he was Itachi Uchiha

"Never! I escaped the Raikage because he tried to use me as a weapon, I won't end up captured by a bunch of idiots just like you!" Answered a blond woman hissing at them, her eyes slitted like the ones of a cat, her name was Yugito Nii, vessel of the Two-Tailed Cat Matatabi.

"Come on Kitty cat! We are in a desert, even if you escape us you will be too tired to last long, Sooner or later the Akatsuki will take you, accept it!" the other man with the black robe said holding a wrapped-up sword, he was Kisame Hoshigake nuke-nin from Mist.

"I don't care! I will kill you, after that I'll find the other Biju vessel, together we will take over the villages, you people hated us for too long, now it's our turn to crush you under _our _feet!" Yugito said angrily running through hand-seals

"**Katon: Endan!**" Yugito yelled blowing a stream of fire towards the Akatsuki duo.

"**Suiton:Teppodama!**" Yelled Kisame shooting several water orbs at the fire creating a screen of steam as the two attack collided

"A fire element, that's why Leader-sama sent us, **Katon: Goukakyuu no justu! (great fireball technique)**" Itachi said shooting an huge fireball at Nibi, destroying her.

"A **Lighting Clone**, Behind you Kisame!" Itachi said turning, Sharingan activated and spinning

"I got it! **Suiton: ****Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water Dragon Technique)****" Kisame said using the water of the oasis to launch a mass of water shaped like a dragon to the woman.**

**"********Katon: ****Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)****" **Yugito said dodging the dragon and spitting several fireballs, guiding them against the shark-like man

"It's useless!" Itachi said moving into hand-seals, but a wave of cold air started blowing, incredibly freezing solid Yugito's flames.

"What!?" Kisame yelled in surprise as a veritable ice-storming started blowing on them

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING DESERT! FROM WHERE IS COMING THIS SNOW!" the shark man said angrily

"It's not a Jutsu, I can't feel chakra in it" Itachi said before dodging as a _Wheel_ was sent to attack him

"Who are you?" the Uchiha demanded as the storm grew in size, a white skinned being seemingly made out of metal came out from the wall of snow

"Nix! Incapacitate him! Stirya will take the role of medic as we fight !" Naru's voice said, making the pale summon nod in acknowledgement.

"So you are my opponent?" Itachi asked getting a nod from Nix

"As you wish, ******Katon: ****Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)****" **Itachi said launching a volley of fireballs towards the woman, to his surprise the fire got frozen as she launched at him her wheels, freezing the snow on impact.

"This won't make me surrender" Itachi said charging the summon

******With Kisame and Team 10 - **

"Who are you? I don't need some brats' help" Yugito asked to the group

"I was coming here to help you, but if you don't start showing some respect I will kick your ass as well!" Naru said glaring at her

"Don't ignore me!" Kisame said attacking with his sword samehada

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Naru parring Samehada with_Masamune_

"**Shadow Manipulation!**" Shikamaru yelled connecting his shadow with Kisame, trying to hold him.

"I won't last long! CHOJI!" the Nara Heir said

"Roger! **Nikudan Shensha!** (Human Boulder)" Choji said turning into an huge sphere trying to crush Kisame.

"Oh hell no!" Kisame jumping back avoiding Naru's attack before kicking away Choji

"**Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu! (Water Release: Water Sky Covergence)**" came Tobirama's voice as he used the water in the snow to create several water-made wolves to attack Kisame, forcing him to use the sword to disperse the huge number of attacks

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S THE NIDAIME!" Kisame yelled in surprise as Tobirama kept running through hand-seals

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water Dragon Technique)**" he yelled launching the attack in a variation, instead of one dragon made out of water, four of them were launched towards Kisame

"What the hell! How much Chakra do you have to do that!" Kisame said as he managed to dodge a pair of dragons, but failing at dispersing the other two that caught him squarely in his chest, launching him far away.

"It's...It's no over yet!" Kisame said charging again, but th next attack actually managed in scaring him deeply

"**Mokuton: Moku Keiteki Denka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wooden Rhino Charge)**" Hashirama said completing his chain of hand-seals and creating a large wooden rhino from the ground, the approximately four and a half feet tall and six feet long creature had a large horn of about three inches in diameter and three feet long pointed directly at Kisame's heart.

"T-The First Hokage too? What the fuck is happening here!** Suiton: Teppodama!**" Kisame said frantically launching several water bullet to the charging rhino, desperately trying to stop it

"It won't work Kisame-kun! Grandpa Hashirama and Uncle Tobirama aren't legends for nothing!" Naru said attacking Missing-nin with his sword as the rhino got dispelled by the first Hokage

"What about that sword brat? Compensating for something?" Kisame tried taunting the kid

"It's more likely a representation! Tee-hee-hee! What about you? Doing the Same thing? Or thanks to your colour your _Little Tuna_ could never swim in other waters? Tee-hee-hee!" Naru shoot back, managing in angering the man

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT A VIRGIN, I SCREW WAY MORE WOMEN THAN YOU WILL EVER HOPE!"Kisame said angrily attacking the boy

"I don't think so, My Naru-kun had even a foursome with me, Mito-sama and Kushina-sama...Virgin-kun" Ino said taunting while attacking with Kubikuribocho

"The Wife of the Shodaime and the _Bloody Habanero?_ How the Fuck did you managed that, you Lucky Ass-hole!" Kisame said disbelievingly while parrying both blonds assault

"Jealous? I even got a Tit-fuck from Mito-chan on multiple occasions while I was eating Kushina-chan out!" Naru said using several Fire spell on his foe

"STOP GLOATING ABOUT THAT!" Hashirama said angrily while attacking Kisame in Taijutsu.

**With Itachi, Asuma, Nix, Tsunade and Shizune -**

"**Fuuton: Renkudan! (drilling air bullet)**" Asuma yelled shooting a ball of compressed air against the Uchiha, forcing him to dodge both wheel and wind projectiles.

"**Chakra Scalpel!**" Shizune said coating her hands in chakra and charging Itachi, cutting the kunai he was using in two

"A Chakra scalpel should not be able to do it" Itachi said

"Master's ability can turn you into a quite good meat grinder, my chakra is way more powerful now" Shizune said smiling before resuming her attack

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Tsunade yelled jumping high up in the sky before drop down with her leg cocked up in an axe kick, creating an huge crater on impact.

"Ha! I feel like in my prime! Gorgeous and ready to kick ass!" Tsunade said happily punching Itachi, launching the Uchiha against a tree where he turned in a mass of crows.

"**Tsukoyomi!**" He said fixing his eyes on Tsunade

"...Really? That's all?" she asked making Itachi go wide-eye

"Impos..." before he could finish Tsunade made him fly away with a strong, almost lethal, _Finger flick_, making Itachi hit a boulder where he ended up dented in, unconscious.

"Did...did you kill him, Tsunade-sama?" Asuma asked with a pale face.

"I-I don't know...I'm still coming around with my new strength...it should have been just a _tap _not shooting him away like that" Tsunade answered, surprised at how stronger she was.

"He is alive! But we have another problem here" Shizune said checking on the Uchiha.

"What kind of problem?" Tsunade asked getting closer

"Well, apparently..." Shizune said

**Kisame Vs Team 10**

"**Katon: Haisekishou (Burning Ash Accumulation)**" Yugito said blowing out a vast cloud of ash from her mouth, blocking the sight of anyone present, Jumping high she then clicked her teeth, making the cloud ignite in an huge explosion.

"There! Die you bastard!" Yugito said triumphantly from the smoke, resulting from the explosion, the heavily burned hand of Kisame came out, grabbing her neck and almost breaking it.

"I had...I had to use **Samehada** to absorb a big part of the explosion...now I'm burned, my left arm is practically useless...and I'm knocking on the death's door due to chakra exhaustion after fighting against two blond Monsters and two LEGENDARY HOKAGES!...you know what?...screw the Akatsuki...screw the Leader, but above all else...SCREW YOU!" Kisame said angrily managing in using his left arm to pierce the girl with **Samehada**

"AAAAAH!" She screamed in pain as the Nibi was trying to heal her

"The...fucking cat won't save you...the wound is too extended...I'll wait you in hell" Kisame said grinning in satisfaction

"Uwee-hee-hee! You won't go to hell...my stomach will be a far better place for you" Naru's voice was heard in the wind

"W-What?" Kisame said turning

From a red puddle of blood the blond monster was recomposing himself, behind him a wooden dome was opening showing an unscathed Hashirama with Tobirama and Ino also completely unscathed by the attack.

"Naaaru! Why did you wanted that attack to hurt you?" Ino asked

"Because it was fun! Tee-hee-hee, hey Ino-chan! You can eat the shark one here, I'll eat the sword!" Naru said grinning

"Thank you! I was just hungry!" Ino said laughing happily

"H-Hoy! Stay back you freak!" Kisame said weakly, but several branches came out of the frozen sand, binding him.

"It's all yours little girl, have fun!" Hashirama said smiling

"Thank you Shodaime-sama! ITTADAKIMASU!" Ino said jumping on the screaming Kisame, the sound of flesh getting teared away resound above the whistling of the wind.

"I love when she gets violent...it turns me on soo much Tee-hee-hee!" Naru said thrusting the **Samehada** in his torso, piercing his flesh.

A mass of little hands grabbed the sword tearing away piece after piece, a subtle whimper coming from the weapon as it was slowly, painfully eaten _Alive_.

"Gaa..gack!" Yugito muttered, blood still flowing from her wound, by now even the Nibi stopped healing her, knowing that it was beyond him to heal her.

"Well, that should about wrap things up here" Naru said happily looking around once finished his _snack_

"Guh...grah" Yugito said watching him

"Oh, yeah...I totally forgot about you, sorry about that whole "couldn't stop the stabbing" thing, but I know if you look deep into your heart - which was probably smeared all over Samehada - you'll find a way to forgive us...I think" Naru said scratching the back of his head.

"Gaah...gaaah!" Yugito gasped out lifting her hand to try and reach him

"Aww...you look like a puppy...a blonde, eviscerated puppy." Naru said kneeling near her

"...guah" the woman said with watering eyes

"For Fuck sake, FINE! I GOT IT! I'll help you! But only because you have the demon cat and huge tits" Naru said getting up and turning his left arm into a eye-covered black dog

(this scene comes from _Hellsing Abridged_ of Team Four star – we don't own it, but instead used it as a tribute)

"It may sting a little, please bear it!" Naru said launching the dog forward, feasting on her in a concert of crunching noises and breaking bones, before the blood shed by the initial assault went absorbed too.

Finally the snow storm stopped, the two sisters of Shiva waving at Naru while dispelling in ice shards

"Well, that went even better than I though, what about you guys?" Naru asked

"Meh! It hurts a little here and there, but nothing a little BBQ won't fix" Choji said rolling his shoulders.

"We fought against an S-rank missing-nin, by all means we should be dead" Shikamaru said yawning loudly

"Don't feel weak Shika! You managed to block him!" Natu said

"Yeah...for few seconds...you two instead went on par with him easily" Shikamaru said with a groan

"We are not exactly _normal _Shika, Being hard to kill it's just the first thing that comes to mind, if you couldn't create a strategy was just because we were fighting an opponent WAY more dangerous than what a Chuunin is supposed to meet" Ino said stretching a little

"I guess you are right, let's go home, I need a nap and the sooner I'll tell my family what happened, the more I'll have time to heal from the beating my mother will give me for challenging an S-rank threat" the Nara said guiding the group to Asuma and the captured Uchiha.

"Yo Asuma-sensei! How are you and the others? It's everything alright?" Naru asked

"We are fine, those summons of yours was really useful at fighting his Katon jutsus, and I personally owe a to that healing beauty for some nasty wounds she healed in seconds" Asuma said smiling.

"Naru...that's Itachi, right?" Ino asked fixating her gaze on the tied up man

"You feel it too?" Naru asked grinning

"Yeah...can I?" Ino asked

"No hime, You already took Temari, this time it's my turn" Naru said

"Fine! But I'll take part too" was Ino's answer

"What are you talking about?" Asuma asked

"Why don't you tell them...Itachi-chan?" Naru said grinning as the Uchiha went stiff

"Naru...Itachi is a male...you should use _-kun _in this case" Shikamaru said correcting him

"I know what I said, right, my pretty girl?" Naru said caressing Itachi's cheek making _him_ blush

"WHAT!?" the non-vampires yelled.

"It's covered by seals and concealing Jutsus, for an Inuzuka it would be necessary close contact to feel HER true smell, but then they will die before saying anything" Tsunade explained

"Why don't you tell us the truth?" Naru said leaning forward, lightly biting Itachi, a strained moan escaping her mouth in a feminine tone.

"I...I was forced to act as a male since father wanted an Heir for the clan, using Chakra I manipulated my vocal cords making my voice go lower, as for the rest..." Itachi said whimpering

"You have small breast?" Ino said watching Itachi nod painfully, a subtle sob being heard.

"Really? Let me feel!" Naru said happily groping her

"Kiiyaaa!" Itachi yelled as the boy was kneeling her _assets_

"Yep! As plain as a table" Naru said nodding, making the Uchiha growl at him

"Pervert! And most of all, it's not a great pair of tits that makes the woman!" Itachi said angrily, momentarily losing her cold and collected image

"Really?" Naru asked smirking

"Really!" Itachi said glaring at him.

"REALLY?" Naru asked grinning

"REALLY!" Itachi yelled fiercely

"Then let me fuck you and show me how good you are!" Naru said catching her by surprise

"OKAY!...NO! WHAT?" Itachi said getting crimson red.

"You said that you don't need a big pair of breast to seduce a man, try to do that to me then" The blond boy explained

"Are you crazy?" Itachi asked with wide eyes

"That too, come on! If you manage to out-fuck me I'll come with you and have my demon extracted" said Naru

"And what if YOU win?" the Uchiha woman asked

"You'll come back with us to get reinstalled as Konoha's shinobi, Sasuke won't do anything to you as I can control him, making him do whatever I want" the blond said smiling deviously

"...I am...in" Itachi muttered looking down

"What?" Asuma asked leaning forward

"I am..vgn..." she muttered again

"She said she is virgin" Naru said getting Itachi to turn cherry red

"Even better then! I'll take part too!" Ino said hosting the still tied up Itachi, earning an _EEP_ from the woman.

"Ehm! Naru, Ino...we are still in a mission, please refrain yourself from _having fun_ with her" Asuma said to the two

"Okay-okay I think we can...**Shichuuka no Jutsu! (Wood Release: Four Pillar Home technique)**" Naru said before flying trough hand-seals and summoning a two story building made of wood around him and the girls.

"DAMN IT NARU!" Asuma yelled angrily punching the closed door of the house

"It's useless, he pumped the jutsu with too much chakra, you won't enter if he doesn't let you...I guess we'll have to wait until they have done" Hashirama said summoning another wooden shelter for the group.

"What will they do?" Tsunade asked

"The same thing they have done to Shizune-san" Tobirama answered

"NARU-SAMA! NARU-SAMA! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE!" Came the excited scream of Itachi

"WHAT!?" Tsunade said looking at the blushing Shizune

"Transform her and then have sex with the _new_ _addition_ of his collection" Hashirama said entering the house

"IT'S SO GOOD MASTER! FUCK ME! FUCK THIS FILTHY BITCH! POUND THIS DIRTY CUM-DUMP WITH YOUR GLORIOUS COCK!" the Uchiha slayer yelled in ecstasy.

"Wow...she sure talks dirty during sex" Shikamaru said entering as well, the male part of the expedition pinching their noses to stop the bleeding.

**Several Hours later – near the Leaf Village - **

"Why did SHE gets to ride with him?" Ino asked angered

"Because she is our prisoner...can you take a female name, please? It's kinda hard not seeing you as a male with your name" Asuma said to the Uchiha woman

"Uhm? You said something?" she asked while snuggling a little more on Naru's back while riding Shiva with him

"They asked if you can take a female name, sweet tits!" Naru said grinning

"Don't joke on my Tits!" She said pouting

"I was serious, I like them as they are, you have wonderful nipples that practically beg to be sucked" Naru said watching her blush

"Thank you...what about _Itako_?" the woman said

"Sounds good to me" the blond boy said

"I like it too" Ino said nodding

"Good, then let's start all over again, nice to meet you Itako-san" Asuma said with a little bow

"Nice to meet you all" Itako said smiling

"Ino-chan? Can I ask you something?" Naru asked

"Sure, whatever you want" Ino answered

"Why did you asked Tsu-chan her secret? You can make your Tits grow with the shape-shift ability you have" he said

"I know...but I want them to be like that naturally, not because I changed myself" Ino answered

"As you wish, I'll still like you, no matter what form you'll take" The boy said smirking

"Thank you, darling!" she said smiling happily.

**Konoha – Council Room - **

"ITACHI!? YOU ARE A WOMAN? HOW?" a shocked Sasuke asked pointing at his Sister

"Father didn't wanted a daughter, so he forced me into a life as a man...I bet he was the reason behind my lack of...curves" Itako said glaring at her chest

"Poor girl, but why did you killed the clan? We now know about the attempted coup, but why ALL of them, wasn't Fugaku enough?" Tsume asked

"I was...in _that_ moment...and few of the clan members that knew I was a woman were laughing at me for my lack of breast...IT'S ALL MY MOTHER FAULT! SHE AND THOSE OTHERS WHORES HAD THOSE MELONS HANGING FROM THEIR CHESTS! WHY I WAS THE ONLY ONE FORCED TO BE FLAT-CHESTED! IT'S UNFAIR! IT'S UNFAIR! IT'S UNFAIR!" Itako yelled angrily at the memory, stomping on the floor, her sharingan flaring to life

"Itako stop, you are scaring them" Naru said in a bored tone, making her stop instantly.

"Sorry Master, I shouldn't let my emotions take the better of me" Itako said bowing

"MASTER!? WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM MASTER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?" Sasuke asked furiously, before regretting it seeing the blond's glare

"I turned her into one of us, I took her virginity because she need someone able to love her no matter what, just like Temari needs someone able to _tame her_, as for you...you need to learn how to respect the others! Sakura!" Naru said looking serious

"Yes? What do you want, Baka-freak?" Sakura said glaring at him

"Get ready, I'll have Sasuke-teme here fuck you" Naruto said smirking at the Uchiha boy scared face

"YAY! THANK YOU NARU-DONO! Sorry if I called you _Baka-freak_ It won't happen anymore!" Sakura said happily

"NOOOOO! Please I beg you! Anything but not that! I'll clean the bathrooms with my tongue! I'll stick my penis in a furnace! Anything but not her!" Whined Sasuke launching himself at Naru's feet, kissing his shoes between each word.

"NO! Take off your pants, take her in a closet and fuck her! That's an order!" Naru commanded pointing at the door

"NOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled as his body followed the blond instructions, grabbing Sakura and carrying her out bridal style

"Naru-sama, thank you, thank you for everything!" Sakuno said crying while thanking him, the shinobi council smirking at the disgusted screams of Sasuke while pleasuring Sakura

"The meeting is over, you all can go now" Tsunade said as every councilor started leaving

"Ready for some paperwork? Tee-hee-hee" Naru said grinning

"Yes...master" Tsunade said muttering the last part, her face as red as a tomato

"Are you sure of this? She lose a bet with Naru and she will do paperwork Naked everytime he is in the room?" Chouza muttered at his son, Shikaku and Shikamaru near them

"Exactly Dad, Tsunade-sama and her assistant too" Choji answered

"And you two have the Yamanaka Heir _sold_ you those memories in exchange of few money and some training and Jutsus?" Shikaku asked

"That's right, we included you two, but only if you help our Team too" Shikamaru answered nodding lazily

"My son..." Chouze said grabbing both Choji's shoulder

"Shika..." Shikaku said doing the same

"WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!" the two fathers said crying anime tears, a small trail of blood flowing down their nose.

**Konoha – Hokage Tower – outside -**

"WHAT? NAKED PAPER-WORK? FREEDOM TO GROPE THE TWO OF THEM WITHOUT REPERCUSSIONS? FREELY HAVING SEX WITH THEM?" Jiraiya yelled in shock

Luckily the **Silencing technique** Asuma used before talking with them was keeping their discussion a secret.

"That's right! And paying a little sum I'll have Naru sharing the memories with me, Both _Seeing _and _Feeling_!" Asuma said puffing out his chest in pride.

"WHYYYY? Why do I get the Uchiha and the Fan-girl while you have the only man able to have free Tits! From a Senju too! IT'S UNFAIR! I call bullshit!" Kakashi said openly crying while punching the ground, desperation looming over him.

"..." Jiraiya instead was still, immobile, his eyes dull and lifeless

"Kakashi?..." Asuma said checking on the Toad Sage

"Free Tits! The power of commanding the bustiest woman of the Elemental Nation to strip for him! He may even get her to suck him off...why Obito? Why did you made me promise to help your family?" Kakashi said still on all fours, manly tears wetting his mask

"Kakashi I think Jiraiya-sama had an heart attack..." Asuma said again trying to reanimate the poor old pervert.

"Free sex with Tsunade-sama..." he kept whining as he finally helped Asuma to get Jiraiya to the hospital.

**Konoha – Hokage Tower – Tsunade's office**

A completely naked, flustered Tsunade was signing few papers, sitting behind her a grinning Naru, merrily groping her breast.

"I-I can't write like AAAHN! I can't write like this" she said moaning from time to time

"Sucks to be you! I'm having the time of my life, and you Ino?" Naru said watching his fellow blond

"Me too, it's funny to have such a good toy!" Ino said smiling while _eating out_ Shizune, the assistant was naked as well, openly moaning under the assault, her screams muffled by Temari's womanhood resting on her face.

"I-I talked to Jiraiya...he said that an organization is moving to collect the Biju, Itako confirmed it...y-y-you need to train just in case they have some means to restrain youuuu!" Tsunade said as her snatch was starting to get wet, her arousal filling the room with her smell.

The ANBU there were the most loyal, voted to kill themselves before actually surrender any information they could hear in that office...but even their Iron-will crumbled at the scene, their pants getting VERY thigh, or wet for the purple haired woman present, but with a strong _gulp_ of their dry throats they decided to stay in the shadows to guard the Hokage...and the lucky son of a bitch kneeling her.

"What do you mean Tsu-chan?" Naru asked while one of his hands slipped between her legs

"T-T-Thaaaat y-you Haa-haa-haaave to un-undertake the-the trainiiiiiiing in the ssssage arts!" Tsunade tried saying as her body went over wave after wave of nerve-roasting pleasure.

"Where?" Naru asked smiling innocently while moving her clit between pointer and thumb

"KYYYYIIAAAAH! The...the Bats Summons should have a similar tra-training to the Toads...ask Ji-ji-jiraiya for information about it...please stop, I beg you" Tsunade whined looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll take Ino with me, where I go she will follow me" Naru said seriously

"O-Ok...are we finished?" Tsunade asked panting, her body shaking violently

"No Tsu-chan...the main course is about to be served" Naru said leaning forward, playfully munching her earlobe, a certain part of his body poking her wet folds

"Have mercy Master" Tsunade whined weakly

"Only after the first three hours, before that I'll just fuck you into unconsciousness!" Naru said grinning

"A-As you wish Master" Tsunade said defeated.

As they started going at it like possessed animals even the ANBU reached their limits, fainting from blood loss at the sight.

**Yamanaka Clan House – Naru and Ino's Room - **

In an open coffin were sleeping the two blond vampires, open because let's be sincere, with the lid closed moving enough to have sex it's impossible, the two sleepy monsters were laying there exausted, but a shadow managed to sneak in.

A little snake was moving along Naru's leg, reaching the boy's face to lick it with its little tongue

"**Naru-sama, Naru-sama**" whispered the little snake, waking up the boy

"What do you want? I was sleeping" Naru whispered back

"**Mistress Anko wish to see you, she said it was urgent, please follow me to her**" the little snake said resting its head on Naru's hand, its body going around his arm, reaching the shoulder.

"Fine!, but it must be VERY important! I don't like being waking up for nothing!" Naru hissed, turning momentarily to mist to disentangle himself from the death grip Ino has when sleeping.

"**This way!**" The little summon said pointing north with its head

"Okay, okay!" Naru said phasing trough the wall of the room, following the instructions.

"**Now to that way! we are almost there**" The snake said pointing to the West

"I wonder what she needs to tell me" Naru muttered while running over the roofs of Konoha, a full Moon hovering over them, shining in its silver light.

**Forest Of Death – small Clearing near the tower - **

**( Tr230:There is a Lemon here, Soarath couldn't provide it so I was _forced_ to write it myself, sorry if the quality seem lower, please enjoy ^^)**

What greeted Naru once the little summon dispelled was a vision he was finding _Ipnotizing_.

In the clearing was carved a little pound, on the far side fifteen men had their throats slits open, filling the hole with their red essence, the air saturated in the stench of death, several seals on the surrounding trees stopping the predators to see and reach the zone.

In the middle of that red _water_ a solitary figure raised like a siren, there stood Anko in all her naked glory, elegantly swimming in all that blood, smiling seductively at the gaping boy.

"W-What's this?" Naru finally managed to ask, coming out from the shocking surprise

"I want you, my boy, I want you to turn me into one of your kind just like you did with that brat" Anko said nearing the border, the moon outlining her silhouette while she watched at him

"Being my Countess? Are you really sure? There is no coming back after I bite you" Naru said seriously

"I chose you myself...I chose you because you can give me the freedom I want, because you made me feel more excited with your violence and cruelty than everything I have never seen!" Anko answered

"This is your reason?" He said

"I told you, you reached deep inside me, touching a part of me I didn't know I possessed, a part that always scared every men I tried to know, stopping me from being loved, now I know...I can't be loved by a mere Human...I need something _more_, can you be that something?" She asked getting half her body out, blood slowly dripping from her flawless skin.

"I can feel your solitude, your pain...you wish me to fill it?" Naru asked getting close

"Yes...I don't want anymore to feel cold at night, I want to feel the warm embrace of someone who REALLY wants me" Anko said caressing his cheek

"And your virginity? Without it we can't be together" Naru said watching her

"...I told you...no-one ever wanted me" she said whimpering looking down

"You found someone tonight" Naru said smiling, lifting her face with a finger

"Really?" she asked in hope

"Really, Anko-chan" Naru said grinning

"Then I'll be with you, now and forever" she said happily, a little tear escaping her eye

"If this is what you truly desire...bite me as I bite you, my new Countess" Naru said leaning over, biting her neck and starting her transformation, Anko doing the same at the same time, drinking the blood flowing in her throat.

It took only few seconds but they were the most intense she never felt, like her body and soul were on fire she felt her essence being absorbed, twisted, and mixed with Naru's one before being forcefully reinserted in her, pure, unadulterated bliss washing over her, ecstasy the only sensation she was proving.

From the pool the blood started flying up in the sky, converging on her as her new thirst unconsciously was calling it to sate her, emptying it and dragging inside her the corpses too, once every drop finally went consumed the two separated, a content smile on Anko's face.

"With a _wedding_ present I gave you fifty of my souls, use them to start your own collection, my hime!" Naru said grinning

"Thank you...darling" she said letting a rare, real happy smile grace her lips, before a heated gleam appeared in her eyes as she started ogling Yamanaka/Namikaze boy.

Coming out of the small pool of blood, now empty, the Snake Mistress moved towards the Blond monster, sensually swaying her hips, The Moon-light making her skin appear pearl-white in contrast with the dark red of the _water. _

Anko grabbed him by the collar, pulling him forward in a kiss and guiding him on the ground.

As the kiss was starting deepen they had to stop, needing air, watching the other's eye a moment they smiled happily, his hands trailing on her body slowly, cupping her breasts lightly through her dress before sliding down, running slowly over her stomach and trailing a little around her belly button, making her giggle a little.

Anko's hands were not idle either, pushing his shirt off in a swift motion, feeling his hands trailing to her breasts giving them a light squeeze, making her gasp into his mouth and moan lightly, action that seemed to encourage him further as his hands moved lower.

"My, My...eager to start are we?" Anko said teasingly in Naru's ear, nibbling it a little

"ARF!" he answered, too aroused to think straight anymore

"Then _taste me_ a little more, my monster of an Husband" Anko said pushing his head down.

Complaining without a word his mouth trailed from hers to her jaw in light kisses, when he reached her neck she moaned lightly, making him shiver in anticipation.

He looked at her as she started removing his pants while kissing his abdomen, and hungry look in her eyes as she was looking at him.

"Are you sure you want this, Anko? We already exchange blood during your transformation, if we do this you'll be completely mine, do you really want this?" he asked to her

"I created a mask of a psycho woman who enjoyed torture long time ago, now the mask became a part of me, what I really am, taking away from me any chance of a normal life...at least until you appeared, so let me be a Countess of the Darkness just like Ino...My Count" she said pulling him into another kiss, biting his lip until his blood came out, savoring it as the sweetest of the nectars.

"Then I welcome you into my Darkness, my beautiful Countess" Naru said his pants finally came of too.

Letting out a low, animal growl he lifted her on her knees, leaning forward to bite roughly on her exposed neck, drawing blood, making his new wife moaning in bliss.

Anko cried out loud at the sensation, her body trembling in excitement as she felt his tongue run over her delicate skin, as he stopped shortly after, she started whining sexily in displeasure.

"Don't worry Anko-chan, the night is still young!" Naru said grinning, pulling her by the hair so to slam his lips on hers again, starting a new battle of tongues, saliva shamelessly flowing down their mouths.

As her body was shocked by small orgasm, she pulled the blond on the ground with her, lips against lips and hands savagely exploring the other's body.

"Enough kisses...I WANT SOME SWEEEEETAAASS!" Naru said in a sing-song voice while turning Anko around, pushing her down fiercely.

"Oh God! Rougher! Be Rougher! Hurt me! Use me! Take me by force!" She moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, few rough rocks digging her flesh, marking her breasts and stomach with red spots of blood.

Grunting in pleasure,Naru pressed her head down with strength, feeling excited by her whimpering, his member poking at her entrance, begging to to enter its new _domain_ as his pre was flowing in waves.

"Starting now we are Mates, together until Time itself will die and rot...love you Hime " Naru whispered.

"I love you too" Anko said happily.

"Then...I TAKE YOU AS MINE!" he yelled ramming his cock up her soaking wet pussy all the way to the base, his balls hitting her thighs violently, adding extra pleasure to what she was already feeling.

Anko couldn't bite down the pained yell she let out at having her barrier penetrated so roughly, his member filling her up more than she thought possible.

"MOOORE! MOOOORE!" She screamed out as another orgasm washed over her, covering her lover's cock and balls with her juices, wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh filling the air.

She was loving it, she was being pummeled down not by a mere human, but by an hungry animal that was rocking his hips with bruising force, hard and fast movements that were driving her insane.

"TELL ME YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME YOU LIKE BEING DOMINATED LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!" Naru said grabbing one of her arms with one hand and a fistful of hairs with the other and pulling back with force every time his hips pushed forward.

" I LOVE IT! I LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH! PLEASE MASTER! USE ME MOOORE!" Anko yelled managing to turn her head enough to lock lips with him switching position, she was now standing on her knees with the boy grabbing her other arm, pulling her down with force whenever he pushed his hips upward, her hand clenching tight every so often at each orgasm.

"Ugh!..Anko-chan! You are too tight! I'm going to explode! I'm going to fill you up!" Naru growled as his movements became faster and irregular.

"DO IT! MAKE ME FOREVER YOURS! GIVE ME A LITTLE NARU TO SPOIL WHILE YOU'LL BE AWAY! PLEASE! PAINT MY PUSSY WHITE!" She yelled as she too was reaching her limit, she was on the limit of unconsciousness, but she wanted to feel every drop he will shoot inside her, steeling her resolve she started bouncing wildly, her eyes rolling back and her mouth opened in a continuous low moan.

"HERE I COME! DRINK MY CUM UNTIL YOU OVERFLOW!" he yelled as he finally let out a furious orgasm, his cum filling her womb to the brim until it started flowing out, trailing on her legs, an intense shock-wave of pleasure shocking her entire body and almost frying her mind.

"I...I can't anymore...so full" she moaned leaning to his body, she was trembling as her body kept get assaulted by micro-orgasm while her pussy couldn't kept his load inside, letting it flow out freely once he withdrew his softening member.

"That...was amazing...Anko-chan" he said panting as two were now cuddling against each other, the cold breeze of the night only an excuse to cling tighter to each other.

**Lemon end! (Tr230: I am not Soarath, but I hope it was good enough ^ ^)**

"That was good and all, but now I think it is MY turn! Tee-hee-hee!" Came Ino's voice as she walked out of the forest, her clothes discarded and her legs glistening under the moon-light

"Come on Ino-chan! I don't think Anko-chan can get anymore sex by now" Naru said smiling at the Snake Mistress slightly scared expression

"She is a vampire now, she must have good stamina...especially to keep up with you, my loving stud of an husband!" Ino said giggling

"That's also true, sorry Anko-chan, but we have not finished yet" Naru said as _a certain part_ of him stood up to attention.

"Someone help meee!" Anko said in a fake concern as the duo pounced on her.

A lot of crying and smacking sounds were heard in the forest that night.

**Next Day – Konoha front Gate -**

The next day a smiling Naru and Ino were giving the last goodbyes to their friends and family, Morrigan and her _pet_ ready to bring them to the caves where the Bats Clan reside.

"Come on Kinuchi, don't cry! Two years will pass fast" Inoichi said hugging his heavily sobbing wife.

"You too Kushina, our son is gonna train hard to become stronger to protect his family, we can't hinder him just to keep him close" Minato said consoling his wife as well

"It's not that!..." Kushina said between sobs.

"It means that we have to stick with your pencil-sized dicks for two years while Ino will have him all for herself...IT'S UNFAIR!" Mito said sobbing as well, making the husbands focus their killer intent on the blond boy.

"**Better go now honey! Can't wait to put my hands on you! I'll be sure to train you so hard that you won't have enough strength to resist me Hihihi!**" Morrigan said giggling perversely

"We'll see! You'll have to tear him away from the cold hands of my corpse!" Ino said hissing to the Boss summon.

"Ino-chan please...don't give her ideas" Naru said watching as the two started a starring match

"Pay attention you two! Your families will have my head on a pike if something happens to you" Tsunade said smiling at them

"We will be okay, don't worry...once we return I'll give to all of those pretty himes a shadow clone orgy as present...you can take part too Tsu-chan! Tee-hee-hee!" Naru said making the women present turn into a blushing mess.

"NAAAARUUUU!" Yelled the enraged Inoichi, Minato and Hashirama while trying to reach and mauling the boy, but in a puff of black smoke the group had left for their training.

"WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" was the enraged yell of Hashirama

"SHUT UP OR NO SAFE WORD TONIGHT!" Mito said enraged with the other women nodding on her back

"Sorry Honey!" came the answer of the three men as they obediently followed the women.

If they were forced to use _lesser equipment_, it will be at their condition at least.

"Damn you Naru...damn you and your _over-sized sword_" the three were thinking while crying anime tears.

They will be two looong years that's for sure.

**Omake – The Great Plan to _Steal_ Naru from the Leaf: A the Raikage an Kumo village 1st try.**

**Kumo – personal training ground of A - **

"Thank you for accepting my invitation" A said smiling deviously at Naru and Team 10

"Why do you wished to see us, Raikage-sama?" Asuma asked watching A with calculative eyes

"I know about Mei's failed attempt of having you joining them" the Raikage said smirking

"Yeah, she tried few kidnapping mission after that...and the sexy photos she sent to nail me are quite hot" Naru said showing an image of Mei in her _Birth suit, _under it the text _"come to join me if you need more, I'll warm your bed forever more, your Sexy Mizukage" _

"How do you think to convince him if Mei terumi failed then, Raikage-sama?" Asuma asked clenching Naru's shoulder

"Well, even if I had to admit that she sure is sexy, I can offer the strongest jutsus in the whole nation, who knows, you may even become the next Raikage if you show to be the strongest and worthiest one after joining us!" A said in a thunderous laugh

"And the pussy?" Naru asked seriously, making team 10 sweat-drop at how concerned he sounded

"If you become the Raikage...you will be forced to beat them back with a stick in order to stop them from jumping you, my boy" A answered smirking

"Why don't you show me something then?" Naru asked

"WATCH THIS! **LIGHTNING ARMOUR!**" A yelled covering his body in lightning, he then charged the training dummies, pulverizing them with his bare hands.

"Cool" Naru said watching as the Raikage destroyed part of the area with his mere presence thanks to the cracking energy surrounding his body.

"You see? Your technique may be strong enough to shock the whole Nation, an impressive feat I have to admit, but it's only one...I am offering you a VAST array of powerful, destructive techniques, you just have to leave Konoha and join Kumo" A said proudly

"Who said that I only have **Ultima**?" Naru said grinning

"...You have more techniques like that?" A said with a disbelieving expression

"JUST LOOK! **FLARE!**" Naru yelled moving his hand down in a slashing motion.

It was like the earth itself detonated, from under the training dummies a pillar of dark-red fire erupted, moving towards the sky until it exploded sending flying back the other present as the near buildings caught fire, the one far away being merely deprived of their roof, as it was with **Ultima** almost everyone knew that something big happened to force such a power to be unleashed.

"It's not over yet! **HOLY!**" Naru said trusting both hands upward.

It started as a little converging of pure-white sparks, then a shining white orb formed before starting expanding until swallowing the whole area, before _exploding_ in a silent boom of blinding light engulfing the whole village, in the end the training ground was reduced in a barren wasteland void of life, Team 10 and A the only ones unscathed because hiding behind Naru.

"Let's wash this mess! **FLOOD! FREEZE!**" Naru commanded snapping his fingers.

A pillar of water erupted from the middle of the training ground, easily as big as the **Flare** one

before freezing solid and shattering, shooting ice javelin everywhere, miraculously without maiming Kumo's population.

"Now the powerful version of a trick my team already knows **METEORGA!**" Naru yelled moving down both arms, an Huge storm of rocks as big as two story buildings rained on a far away mountain, destroying it in an almighty concert of explosions and fire, all adorned by Naru's maniacal laugh

"UWEE-HEE-HEE! MORE! MORE! **BANISH!**" Naru said ecstatic opening his arms wide

This one was by far the simplest-looking and yet the most terrifying, as a lone mountain that luckily escaped destruction simply disappeared as an empty _Void_ opened behind it, showing something similar to a starry sky, and silently _swallowing_ the mountain whole, erasing it from existence.

"Well...I think...I think that we can go now...thank you for your hospitality, Raikage-sama" a shaking, pale Asuma said walking away, behind him an absolutely frightened Shikamaru dragging a fainted Choji, while Naru had to support Ino's weight as the girl was furiously making out with him, her legs locked behind his back as the show of destruction had sent her over the edge.

A instead simply stood there, mouth hanging opened and eyes bulged out while admiring the sheer destruction the boy had unleashed in mere minutes, Killer Bee was near him sitting on the ground, his sun-glasses lowered enough to show a similar horrified expression, the Eight-Tailed Ox whimpering in a corner of the Seal, scared beyond reason.

**Some Time Later – Konoha – street - **

"Come on Boss! Teach us something!" a kid with a long scarf called Konohamaru asked following Naru around

"Yeah! Teach us something! We want to be cool just like you!" a red haired girl named Moegi said, behind her another kid nodding

"For the last time, no! I won't teach you anything, you have to find your own techniques, not copying mine" Naru said angrily looking at them

"Come on Boss! They are right! Just a little trick or two!" A said whining, following the kids

"AND WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO KUMO!?" Naru asked exasperated to the muscle mountain

"BOSS! TEACH US SOMETHING!" the three kids plus Raikage yelled while chasing the boy

"LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!" Naru said running away.

A series of explosion signaled as he finally lose his patience, blasting the four of them into oblivion and earning few days of peace.

**The END! Of the Chapter of course, next one will start after the two years Time Skip, we'll see how the Akatsuki will fare against the two blond monsters of the Leaf.**

**It will be fun! Or so we hope.**

**Tremor230: "Remember to leave a review after you finish reading"**

**Soarath: "And to add us to favorite and following too, so you will know when we post another cahpter" **

**Tr230 and Soa: "C YA AROUND!" **


End file.
